When Worlds Colide: The Transormers and Avengers
by Dimensional Phaser
Summary: Jemina's life was already crazy, with her powers growing and the Decepticons pressing harder to conquer Earth; she didn't think things could get any crazier. But one day she meets Steve Rogers, then throughout the course of a year she meet Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and eventually Thor. Now SHIELD is curious about her and her life...and what does it have to do with these cars?
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS FIRST!** This is a side story for my other one, A Whole New World; if you haven't read that than this story will make very little sense.

 **For those who voted for this:** I will post chapters as the story continues in the other one I wrote. I will let you know when there should be an intervention so you can read the next chapter of this story. Also, the Avengers as a group are not formed yet as you will read in this chapter and will not be till around the end of season 2, BUT that does not mean that there aren't going to be chapters posted; oh no, that would take all the fun out of it. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **"** **Steve,** you need a break. Some time to get readjusted to the world." Fury said in his calm tone.

"But…" Steve started to protest.

"No buts. The world has changed a lot in fifty years, as has its people, you need time to get readjusted to it."

Steve did not look happy, he was never one to take a vacation. "Fine, but where? What's different about getting adjusted in New York vs elsewhere?"

"You'll be spending a month in a small town called Jasper Nevada. It's out in the middle of nowhere and very low key. Just spend the time getting to know the people, how they talk, act, just how they function nowadays. And do yourself a favor and try and get up-to-date on the technology, at least that which the public has."

"You mean learn how to use it?" Steve asked sarcastically, "I still don't see why I can't do that here."

"Steve, you just need a different setting, at least for a little bit. And I'm not asking you too I'm ordering you too." Truth was, was that SHEILD had its hands full. Billionaire Tony Stark had just revealed his identity as Iron Man and declared that his company was no longer going to be making weapons, and as he provided a lot of SHIELD's weaponry they were trying to convince him of otherwise; Earth had been visited by someone, apparently from Asgrard, a few months back, they were still sorting through that mess; and now to top it all of the had a man from the past to deal with, which they really didn't have time for. "I'm calling an old friend of mine who will help you with the transition, his name is William Fowler. He's stationed near Jasper and goes there often."

Steve let out a small huff but said nothing, he was a soldier and he followed orders. At least he wouldn't be alone, "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, so you better get packing." Steve left and Fury just shook his head.

"Got a stubborn one there." A voice suddenly said, though not startling Fury.

"That's only the begging, I was expecting you sooner Fowler." He looked up at his friend.

Fowler chuckled, "Sorry for making you wait, so is he the one you want my help with? You do realize that I've already got my hands full?"

"Yes, well I'm sorry but I really need your help. SHEILD is in neck deep and the last thing we need is an overgrown child asking what everything is. Besides, it's only for a month, maybe you could have your coworkers help you."

Fowler's eyes went a little wide, Captain America, gigantic alien robots, and an energy crazed girl all under one roof, what could possibly go wrong? "Yeah, probably best that I not. Well I'll see what I can do, I need to get going. I have a meeting with Stark." You could hear the enthusiastic joy in the last statement.

Had Fury not been Nick Fury he would have shuddered at that, "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it with that man." Fowler got up and left.

* * *

 **"** **Jarvis** , what's on the agenda today?" Tony asked while getting himself some coffee.

" _You have a meeting with Fowler, but other than that the day is free._ " JARVIS's automated voice answered. Tony nodded, more time to work on his new Iron Man suit. " _Sir, Fowler is at the door_."

"Let him in," Tony said walking into the living room, "Fowler, long time no see!"

"Cut the jokes Stark, I'm here on business and business only." Fowler said dryly, he really didn't want to be here.

"Alright fine, so how did it do?" Tony hated it when people like Fowler were around, they took the life out of everything.

"The D.N.G.S. did well, not as well as the Ark Reactor, but the next time you need transportation ask someone else." All the memories of the hassle it took to keep the D.N.G.S. out of Mech's hands came flooding back and he viably shuddered.

"That bad eh?" He took another sip of his coffee.

"Let's just say that a massive terrorist organization wanted it."

Tony's brow knitted up, "Of course they did, it's a massive power source. How did you manage to keep them from getting it?"

"I had to call in some specialists." Fowler said plainly, Stark in no way needed to know about the Autobot's. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.

"Was it SHEILD?" Tony asked worriedly.

"No I did not call in SHEILD. It was someone else." He felt a buzz in his pocket, again, "Excuse me for a moment." He took his phone out and unlocked it, 'you message box is full.' He looked at who had sent all the messages, Ratchet. His eyes went wide, "What in the name of Sam Hill!?"

Tony peeked over Fowler's shoulder, "Dang, got enough missed calls?"

"Back off Stark." Fowler growled then called the number. He was instantly answered, "This is Special Agent William Fowler, why in the name of Sam Hill have you filled my missed message box?!"

"Oh, someone's ticked." Tony said with a laugh.

Fowler didn't say anything for a minute then, "One of the few time I actually leave and you 'bots need me. Alright I'm getting on it." Tony came back from the kitchen, having set down his coffee, "I have to go."

"Shocker, see you soon." Tony waved to Fowler.

"I hope not." Fowler grumbled.

* * *

 **Fowler** was waiting for Steve when he got off the little prop plane, "You ready?"

"As ready as I've been since I woken up." Steve said getting in the car, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Fowler asked.

They began driving, "I don't know." They drove in silence for a bit when Steve saw something he recognized, "Hey, Dairy Queen. Didn't know those where still around. Want an ice cream?"

Fowler laughed and pulled in. "They've got a lot more than just ice cream now."

They walked in, the place was almost empty except a small group at a table. "Come on Jemina! You promised O.P. that you would tell!"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." Fowler said, going white. If Miko found out who Steve was, it could be catastrophic.

Steve looked over at the group of kids, "Why? Do you know them?"

"Unfortunately. Get your order and we'll head to the hotel." Fowler kept trying to turn Steve's attention from the kids.

"Why? Are they bad kids?"

"Hu, no. Their great kids, it's just…" Steve gave him a blizzard.

"Well what's the problem then?"

"It's…nothing. Can we just go?" Fowler kept moving towards the door, "I really…"

"Hey, it's Fowler!" _NO!_ Jack got up, as did everyone else.

"Hey kids, where are the uh…how are you?" This was getting complicated.

Miko was the first one to respond, "We're great, thanks for the bust. I got my history report written really fast after that. Who's your friend?"

Steve came over, "She's a chatter box isn't she?"

Fowler shook his head, "Terribly so."

"I know you." Jemina said suddenly.

"Of course you do, you see me every week." Fowler said trying to get their attention off of Steve. And if anyone was to recognize Steve in less than a minute it would be Jemina.

"No not you, him." She pointed to Steve.

Jayce looked at Steve closer, "It's him! It's him Jemina!" He was bouncing up and down. "It's Captain America!"

"It certainly looks like him doesn't it?" Jemina laughed.

Fowler was flabbergasted, they hadn't been in Jasper for one hour and someone had already recognized him. He moaned. "Captain who?" Miko asked.

"Some WWII hero I think." Jack answered.

"Yeah, he basically made comic books. I don't think he was ever really real though." Raf said.

"You guys are kidding me right?" Jemina asked, the guy was a completely made up, fictional character.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers." He held out his hand.

"You're funny, who are you really?" Jemina asked, it was probably just his actor or someone who looked like him.

Steve gave her a funny look, "I really am Steve Rogers. I've been frozen in ice for fifty years."

Jemina crossed her arms, "Sure. Am I supposed to believe that the Red Scull, Hydra, and Bucky being the Winter Soldier are real too?"

Both Steve and Fowler were taken back by what she said. The fact that she knew about the Red Skull, that was something they hadn't put in the comics, _how the heck had she known_?! "I-I oh." Then it stuck him, she was from another world, Captain America probably didn't exist where she was from, not literally. "Uh, Jemina?"

"Yeah?"

"He's real here." Fowler said as vaguely as he could.

"Oh," The realization kicked in, this was awkward. "Nice to meet you Steve."

"Likewise." He didn't understand what Fowler meant by 'he's real here,' but the girl seemed to finally believe who he was.

"So what are you doing out here?" Raf asked.

"Rehabilitation to put it shortly. He was pulled out about a month ago and woke up just last week. We figured Jasper would be a good place for him to get readjusted." Fowler explained, there really was nothing left to hide with Jemina around.

"We?" Jack asked.

"A friend of mine who's helping Steve." Fowler explained.

 _Fury probably_ , Jemina thought, "Why not go somewhere like Post Falls where you know nothing happens?"

"I was told that Jasper was the most boring place on Earth." Steve said.

Jemina looked at Jack, "That's what I was told too."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you were going to get caught up in it?" He said defensively.

Steve looked at the group of kids, they were all hiding something as was Fowler, though that was to be expected from him but the kids? Something was wrong. "Watch it Jack or I'll make your hair stand on end for the next week." Jemina threatened.

"Then maybe you would tell me whatever it is!" Jack came back with, Fowler and Steve completely forgotten about.

"No!" Jemina crossed her arms defiantly, "I don't want to. Besides, I'll do it when everyone is together so I don't have to say it twice." Steve laughed, he hadn't felt so care free in years. Jemina may be the oldest but she sure could have a childish nature when she wanted to. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just haven't seen a teenager act so childish in a good way in a long time."

"In a good way?!" Fowler almost yelled, "You obviously don't know the girl, she's caused me more trouble than…"

"Than what? Miko's more trouble as far as I'm concerned." Jemina said playfully.

"Yep, and you know it!" Miko agreed with a fist pump.

"Is there anything we can do to help you Fowler?" Raf asked.

"No, not really." Fowler said quickly. A honk was heard outside the building which made them all turn. To Steve it looked like a random collection of vehicles, to Fowler it looked like his way to escape the unending questions of the kids, and to the kids it was there guardians.

"Bee!" Jayce cried out happily.

"Go on I'll see you in a little bit." Jemina said to her brother who ran out of the DQ and into the backset of the yellow Camaro.

Steve's eyes went wide, a six year old was riding in a Camaro and he acted like he did it every day. "A good friend of yours?"

"Very good friend." The other's had already left, "Well, see ya. Oh, and Stark tower." She said quite suddenly and left.

Both were confused by what she meant, neither knowing that she meant the Tesseract would be on top of Stark's tower and it was her way of a hint should the events of the movie actually come to light. "She always like that?" Steve asked.

"Most of the time unfortunately." Fowler exasperated, "Well, we have a month to kill, what do you want to do?"

* * *

So, did you like it? Review and let me know what you think.

Also, there's a lot of time between now and the time the Avengers are formed and I would like to keep this update fairly regularly but I could really use some ideas. Cough-hint-cough.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter, huzzah! Enjoy

 _ **Shout outs!**_

 **Mimzy94**

Glad you like it

 **Cutie Kyuubi**

Here's another chapter!

* * *

 **Steve** had learned a lot, how to use his cell phone for one. He saw the kids often, though at sporadic times, though he vary rarely ever saw them together. He noticed that they always seemed to be accompanied the vehicle, they entered at DQ, but never saw an adult; Jack and Jemina were old enough to drive on their own but he was pretty positive Jemina shouldn't be driving a semi. He had asked Fowler about it a few times but was always told 'it wasn't important,' 'don't worry about it' or something else to that effect.

Fowler and Steve were currently walking, neither saying anything for a while, "So," Steve began, "What's happening today."

Fowler gave him a bored look, "Sunshine? If you're not working this place get real old, real fast."

Steve could only laugh before he went back to his own thoughts. He had been here for almost two weeks yet had still to see a police car outside of the police station. Nothing had happened, literally nothing. This town had sure earned its title, the most boring place on Earth-ever. They continued to walk, Steve would had started running but Fowler would _never_ have been able to keep up, when Steve picked up the faint sound of squealing tires, "Do you hear that?"

Fowler strained his ear, he head it-barely, "Yeah, probably just some teenager showing off."

The squealing kept getting closer and he could have sworn he heard someone shouting, "Where in the name of Primus are you!?" Yup, someone was definitely shouting but who the heck was Primus.

Fowler looked up, he had heard the shout to, "Oh no." At that moment a girl, Jemina Steve realized, came sprinting around the corner yelling into the phone in her hand.

"Well hurry up, I'll be dead meat soon!" _Wait, what?_ Not two seconds after she turned the corner a sleek red and white sports car came tearing through. It started to turn left, the same direction Jemina had turned, when it suddenly turned right. It stopped and turned around, Steve could clearly see that the car's left, front bumper was a bit crushed. _What the heck? What did the guy hit?_ He hadn't hit anything from what Steve had seen, he then turned his attention back to Jemina. She turned another sharp corner which caused the car to skid a bit, but not much.

"Alright, this is getting out of hand." Steve reached back for his shield but found nothing but empty air. _Right, I left it at the motel._ He shrugged off the thought and took off after the two. Fowler just stood there for a minute, he was never going to be able to catch up, but he had to try. He let out a loud sigh before running.

Steve turned another corner, good gosh how many corners could Jemina and the car go through? At one point he thought Jemina was trapped, she had turned into an ally way that was blocked off by a six foot high fence. Instead of stopping she ran then jumped, but what was strange was that it almost looked like she pushed off of something in midair which allowed her to make it over the fence. The car just barreled right through before making _yet another turn_! They had come to a straight away, no turns were available, and the car was rapidly closing in. It had nearly reached Jemina when she suddenly stopped and turned around. The car skidded nearly a hundred feet before it stopped and was able to turn around.

Jemina risked a glance behind her when she ran into something, more accurately she ran into someone. "Sorry, excuse me I gotta…" Her voice died away with the blaring of a horn. Her eyes went wide in relief, "O' thank God." She said with a sigh. Steve watched as a semi came through, aiming for the sports car. He could almost sense the fear radiating off of the driver of the car as he hurriedly speed away from the truck, forgetting Jemina.

"Hey, are you alright?" Steve asked, picking up the girl from the ground.

She accepted his hand but almost immediately fell back down to the ground, she was downright exhausted, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna…sleep for the rest of…the week." She answered between pants.

"Who the heck was that guy and why was he chasing you?"

"That was…uh, Knockout. Strange name I know, and well he kinda hates me." She laid down, not caring how dirty the sidewalk was.

Steve raised an eyebrow, "And why does he hate you?"

"Uh…" How should she put this, "It's a loooong story. Let just say our first meeting was anything but pleasant."

Steve just nodded his head, he had several of those but way the heck did she? Fowler finally caught up, "There…you…are." He stood there panting, he didn't know how much longer his legs would stay solid. He drew in a deep breath, "Jemina…what…happened?"

"Knockout." She said simply, not moving from the ground.

"I saw…that. Why was…he chasing…you?"

"Why do you think?"

"Well what were…you doing?" Fowler was beginning to get his breath back.

Jemina just glared at him from the ground, "I did nothing but take a walk. Apparently Knockout, though, had had other ideas. No more needs to be said."

Steve watched the interaction between the two; there was _a lot_ more going on than what he knew, which was nothing, and it was seriously beginning to bug him. "Ok, mind telling me what's going on?"

"No." They both answered in unison, "Jinx, you owe me a soda Fowler. Sprite please."

Fowler grumbled something before heading into a nearby store, "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home, shower, then not get out of my bed for the next week."

"Kinda hard since you have a little brother, how will you manage that?" Fowler asked, handing Jemina the soda.

She accepted it gratefully and sat up to drink it, "Bee can take care of him." The sound of a semi drew close again. Jemina sat up again then flopped back down, the semi pulled over and a man got out, "Orion, thank Primus you got here in time, I'm not sure how much longer I could keep running."

The man, Orion apparently, ran over to Jemina and helped her stand up then helped her stay standing. He moved her over to the semi, Steve could have sworn the door had opened of its own accord, then let her rest on the seat, "Jemina are you alright."

Jemina sighed then took another dink of the Sprite, "I'm fine. Just exhausted, and my legs feel like jelly." Optimus gave her a worried look, "Its fine Orion, just an expression. I just ran like tree mile so I'm really tired." Optimus nodded his head.

"Fowler, what happened?" Optimus asked in his baritone voice.

"How am I supposed to know? All I saw was Jemina here suddenly turning a corner and running away from Knockout."

Optimus turned to ask Jemina but she beat him to the punch, "I'll tell ya later, I'm pooped."

Steve again was just watching the entire interaction and was getting very peeved that _no one was telling him what the heck was going on!_ He was going to have to speak to Fury about this, maybe he knew, what was he thinking, of course he knew. He's Fury, he knows everything, well almost everything. "Op-Orion please take Jemina home, we don't need another incident." Fowler said, interrupting Steve's thoughts.

"Will do Fowler." Optimus replied with a smile.

Jemina glared at Fowler, "It wasn't my fault." Fowler merely nodded.

* * *

 **The** rest of the time Steve spent in Jasper was boring and uneventful to say the least. He never though he would miss this new New York so much. He walked into Fury's office to check back in, "So how was your, vacation?" Fury asked.

"Mostly boring, learned some new things but mostly boring. Now can you please tell me who Fowler works for?" Steve asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" Furry asked skeptically.

"Because there was an incident that occurred that nearly involved a child's life. And apparently it's everyday business for Fowler." He didn't know if the last part was true, but he was pretty sure it was going b how Fowler acted through it all.

"I assume the child is safe?" Fury asked.

"For now, though it sounds like it's a reoccurring thing." Fury only nodded his head. He knew where Fowler worked, though he had no idea what he did. Whatever he did had managed to keep itself out of the systems and so out of Fury's knowledge. He too had often wondered what Fowler did that was so secretive that they wanted no one to know.

"He works with Unit E, but you didn't hear it from me." Fury said as he got up and walked out.

"Heard it from who?" Steve asked playing along.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, another chapter! Glad you all have liked this so far. So if you're reading this with my other story it should go after chapter 18. :) Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

 **Furry** sat at a table waiting for Natasha, he had finished a meeting Steve not long ago. Steve had spent the last several weeks trying to figure out what Unit E was, while he found it listed in the system he found no actual information on it. Fury understood secrecy, but nothing hides from SHIELD or Fury. Also there were the children Rogers had mentioned; they had whatever they needed on Jackson Darby, Miko Nagasaki, and Rafael Esquivil, but when they tried to gather anything on Jemina or Jayce Archer, it was nonexistent. Because of this he was asking Natasha to do some snooping and get him some answers.

Fury looked up from his coffee to find a redhead sitting across from him. He raised an eyebrow, "When did you get here?"

"Oh, not long ago." She replied, "So what is it that you need?"

"Information. Did you read the file I sent you?"

"You mean the file with practically no information?"

Fury nodded, "That's the one. I need you to-fill in the blanks."

Now it was Natasha's turn to raise a 'brow, "That's a lot of blanks, and why me? Can't Clint do it?"

"He is." Fury deadpanned.

At that moment a blond walked up and sat down, "So, I miss anything?"

"You can't be serious." Natasha glared at Clint, "You want me to work with him? I work best alone."

"Alone with full grown men and tyrants, not children all seventeen and under." Fury shot back calmly, "If Steve has a feeling something's wrong or he purposely being kept in the dark and it's not by me, then I want to know why."

"What about Fowler? Isn't he the closest thing to Unit E we got?" Natasha asked.

Fury nodded, "He is, but he is also a government agent who is doing his job, whatever that may be. We know he and the children are closely tide in somehow, but we don't know why."

"I still don't see why I have to work with him." Natasha stuck her thumb at Clint.

"Hey, I resent that! What's wrong with working with me? We've done it before."

"I and I hated every moment of it." Natasha mumbled.

"Enough yammering. You leave tonight." With that Fury got up and left the dinner.

Clint and Natasha stepped off the plane and looked around, it was a tiny town but they weren't here for sightseeing. "Alright, we know three of the kids are enrolled at the Jasper High School, we'll spend the first few days observing them, see if we can find a pattern to their routines."

"Whoa, who put you in charge?" Clint asked suddenly.

"I did. Now shut up and act normal, you and I are supposed to be a couple…remember?"

Clint shrugged, "Whatever you say…honey."

"I hate you." Natasha grumbled. They proceeded to their hotel then left to find the kids. It was about two-o-clock so they found them existing the school building. Each of them got into the cars that Steve had described and went in separate directions. They followed the green truck for a while but soon lost it.

"How could you lose a car that big?!" Clint asked in disbelief.

"I-I don't know. It was there and when I turned the corner…it was like it vanished." She was fairly close. Bulkhead, wary that Clint and Natasha were a Decepticon, had bridged back to base to keep its location a secret.

"Maybe I should drive." Clint offered.

"No way. Any clue where the others might be?"

"Nope, everything in here is pretty vague on their daily routines." He answered.

"Well, we better start filling it in." They spent the next week following the three children one by one, learning their routine. Which, for the eldest boy, Jack, was almost nonexistent to say the least. They were begging to wonder if Jemina and Jayce Archer actually existed when they finally stuck gold.

* * *

 **"** **Hey** Optimus, I'll be at the park. As will Jayce and the other kids." Jemina said over her phone.

"Alright, may I ask why?" Optimus was a bit concerned.

"We just wanted a little time outside the base and it's a fairly cool day, for Nevada anyway. You want to have the 'bots pick us up in say…two hours or so?"

"Sounds good to me, see you then." Optimus ended the call.

"Can we go?" Jayce asked.

Jemina laughed at her brother impatience, "Yes, we can go." She exited the house and they walked to the park, it was about ten minutes walking distance. When they reached the park the other were already there and waiting.

"Jemina, Jayce!" Miko yelled running over to them, "Now we can get the fun started."

Raf walked over, "What are we going to do?"

"Tag!" Jayce suggested.

"Fine with me." Jemina accepted.

"Me two." Raf agreed. Jack and Miko agreed to and so the game commenced, Miko was it. They ran around the park, never noticing the couple on the bench at the far end of the park watching them intently.

"Ok, I'm done. Let's play Frisbee or something." Jack said with his hands on his knees.

"Ultimate Frisbee?" Jemina asked.

Jack looked up quickly, "No! Nothing with running."

"Oh, come on Jack…I can still go." Jemina teased jumping in place.

Jack huffed, "Well I'm not constantly chased by Knockout."

Jemina shook her head, "Nah, you got Arachnid."

"You want to trade." Jack asked.

"No, I got enough trouble with the psychopath 'con, I don't want a spider to." Jemina shivered, she hated spiders

"Oh come on, you know you to." Jack laughed. Jemina didn't say anything but grabbed the Frisbee and threw it at Jack, "Hey wait!" Jack dodged it, "Not cool Jemina." He smirked and grabbed the Frisbee and threw it at Jemina.

Her attention wasn't focused on Jack but she saw something coming quickly towards her so she reached up and grabbed whatever it was. It was the Frisbee, "Nice try Jack…Miko go long." She then threw the Frisbee to Miko.

They continued the game for a while until Raf threw the Frisbee into a tree, "Opps."

"It's alright Raf, I'll go get it." She ran to the tree it was stuck in, and past the bench with the couple in it. _Strange, no one ever stays here for too long unless they're a bunch of kids…wait they look familiar._ She climbed the tree and nocked the Frisbee out, it landed on the couple, _opps._ She jumped out of the tree, "Uh sorry, I didn't mean to…"

The guy stood up and handed her the Frisbee, "Its fine."

"Uh…thanks. You guys new to Jasper?" Jemina asked.

"Yeah, just got here not too long ago. I'm Natasha, this is Clint." Natasha introduced.

"I'm Jemina, it was nice to meet you." With that she turned and left to go back to her group.

"Well we finally found her." Clint said a bit relieved.

"Yup, and soon we'll know where she goes to too." Natasha held up a small devise.

Clint arched his 'brow, "You bugged her? Good thinking."

"Hey, you got it back." Miko cried happily.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She handed it to Miko and cast a curious glance back at Clint and Natasha.

Jack saw her look, "Is everything ok?"

"Hm, yeah. New couple in town." Jemina said blatantly but there was more going through her mind in that. Like, just why were two of the best spies of SHIELD here? This could be bad news for the 'bots… At that moment a group of cars pulled up, "It looks like our rides are here, see you guys soon." She hoped in the passenger side of the semi and looked at the couple again, but they were gone. "Hm…"

"Is everything alright Jemina?" Optimus asked, she seemed distant.

"Yeah, I'm fine Orion." That confused the poor 'bot, he wasn't using his holoform. As if sensing the impending question, "Sorry O.P. You want to pull over so a sec?" As he was pulling over she saw a car, a far distance behind them suddenly turn down a street…that lead to a dead end. She pulled off the sweeter she had worn and began looking around.

"Are you ok?" Her actions were beginning to worry him.

"Yeah, I just need to stop for a second." She turned over the hood and looked under the flap, there it was…a little, round chip. "I'm going to go get some water, I don't feel the greatest. I'll be back in a minute." She ran into the convince store nearby. As she turned the corner there was a Labrador Retriever, "Oh how cute, can I pet him?" She asked the lady holding his leash.

"Sure, he likes people." She said.

Jemina bent down and began petting him, and slipping the chip under his collar. She didn't know if it was just a tracking chip or if they could hear through it too, "What's his name."

"Nick." She answered.

"Well, thanks." She got up and left the store, "Ok Optimus we can go."

"Are you alright…you were acting strange." Optimus was really worried.

"I was bugged and I didn't want them to hear anything of worth."

Optimus was silent for a moment then, "Who was it?" He asked dangerously.

"It wasn't the Decepticons or Mech, but I do need to talk to Fowler." Jemina said quickly.

"Very well I will give him a call." He then called for a bridge.

They only had to wait about ten minutes for Fowler to get too the base, "What is it Prime?"

"It is not I wanted you." He gestured to Jemina.

"Um…is everything ok?" He asked nervously, last time she wanted him it was to find her parents…and that had an, interesting ending.

"Mm, let's not talk here." Jemina got up and walked out of the main room.

Once they were well away from the 'bots and into the hallway Fowler couldn't stand it any longer, "Ok Jemina, I came all the way out here…what is it that you need?"

"Hm, well it not something I need…more like something I'm worried about." She said way too vaguely.

"Mind to put any more detail in?" Fowler asked a bit frustrated.

"What do you know about SHIELD?" She said suddenly.

Fowler stopped dead in his tracks, _how the heck did she now about that?!_ Not even Fowler knew too much about it, "Uh, it's a protective covering for knights?"

"No, not that shield, shield as in Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

He was silent for a minute, "How in the name of Sam Hill do you know about that?!"

Jemina chuckled, "I'm from a different dimension remember? A lot of people know about it, it wasn't like we had movies, comic books, cartoon series, and such about it."

Fowler was flabbergasted, "Was that how you were able to recognize Steve so quickly."

"Yup. But back to my question, you do know about SHIELD?" She said again.

"A little, why?" Fowler was getting uneasy.

"Because I think their getting suspicious about us and the 'bots."

"Again, why?" Fowler was actually getting a little worried.

Jemina sighed, "Because they sent two of their best spies here, and they tried to bug me earlier today."

"Who were they?"

"Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton." She deadpanned like it was obvious.

Fowler stood there for a second before walking again, "How are you sure?"

"Because they said their names were Natasha and Clint. Also because Natasha had flame red hair and Clint had his purple glasses on. Does the guy go anywhere without them?" She said absent mindedly.

"You're positive it was them?" He said, he was going to have to have some words with Fury.

"As positive as I am that Knockout wants me dead." She said.

"Alright, thank you Jemina." He said before they entered into the main room again.

* * *

 **"** **Natasha** , I think your tracer is broken." Clint said after a while. The dot had moved, but not fast enough to show that it was in a car, and they had been following a lady with a dog for the past few minutes.

Natasha shook her head, "It's not broken."

"How do you know that? We're following someone who doesn't even look like the girl you bugged." Clint shot back.

"I know." Somehow she had found the bug and dropped it off on the lady, nothing else made sense. When the dot had exited the store the semi was gone and the dot was tracking the dog and lady.

Clint huffed, "Then what do you suppose is wrong?"

Natasha turned off the tracker, "She found the bug."

"How?! No one has ever found your bugs, even me!" He remember one time she had bugged him, that wasn't fun.

"I don't know. We'll have to just keep following the others." She said with a frown, something about that girl was wrong but she couldn't pin down what.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review, I really want to know what you guys think, what you guys do and don't like. PLEASE! Well anyway enjoy the next chapter!

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **Cutie Kyuubi **

Clueless and tick off in Natasha's case. :)

 **Daughter of Ironman06 **

Oh yeah, interesting alright

* * *

 **Clint** and Natasha watched Jack as he worked at the KO Burger, Natasha listening and hearing everything he did. Shortly before five a motorcycle, the one Jack usually rides, pulled up to the joint with a different rider, "Why would someone else be riding his bike?"

"I don't know. The rider looks feminine, maybe it's his girl-friend or something." Clint said brushing it off.

Natasha zoomed the camera in on the rider as she took the helmet on, "Clint, it's her!" Natasha very nearly shouted.

Clint shot up right, wide eyed, "What? Who?" He looked at the screen, "Oh, her. You know, for a town so stinking small she sure can hide well. It's been what? Two weeks since we last saw her?"

"Shut up and listen." Natasha looked back at the screen.

The boy, Jack, exited the KO and walked over to Jemina, "What gives with the extra rider Arcee?"

"She and I went scouting for Energon then decided to pick you up. Unless of course you want to walk to base." Jemina said handing him his helmet.

"No I do not want to walk to base, I would die of sunstroke before I reached it. But why were you scouting for Energon with Arcee?"

"Ok I'm lost. He's talking like there's three people there and I only see two." Clint said frustrated. Natasha sent him a glare that clearly said 'shut up.'

Jemina rolled her eyes, "Well I guess it's a good thing that the sun is going down, and Optimus wanted me going because I can detect the Energon a bit better than the scanners can. And with the Energon reserves so low he wanted to make sure we didn't miss anything."

Jack put on the helmet and shook his head, both he and Jemina mounted the bike and they drove off. They came to a stop at the light and two black and purple cars were coming from the opposite direction. They instantly turned around and began speeding in the other direction, the two cars driving right through the light and pursuing the motorcycle. "What in the name of…" Clint whispered.

Natasha just watched with him shaking her head in confusement, _they're just children. What could they have done to make the other drivers so mad?_ She didn't have time to think farther as the two cars suddenly pulled out two nasty looking guns from the sides and opened fire on the two on the motorcycle. The motorcycle swerved to avoid the shots but hit a curb sending the two riders off of it. Then it did one of the strangest things they had seen. It somehow picked itself up and drove off, leaving the two riders on the ground running down a side street. The two cars ignored the two riders and kept pursuing the motorcycle.

Natasha engaged the engine and began pursuing the cars, "Uh…Natasha? What are you doing?!" Clint all but yelled.

"Going after that motorcycle and the cars. Whatever happened I bet it is the main reason where here in the first place. And the sooner we get the answers the sooner I can get back to not babysitting children." Natasha hissed.

Jemina saw a car closing quickly and saw Natasha and Clint in the front seat, by the way they looked they had seen the incident with the Vehicons, _scrap_. They drove past her and Jack when they suddenly swerved and hit a wall, "Jemina! What did you do?!" Jack asked stopping to look back at the car's passengers.

"I didn't do anything! I just looked at them." Jemina said, also stopping.

"Yeah well, your eyes brightened a bit, and they only do that when you use you powers. What did you do?!" Jack asked again.

"Jack, I swear I don't know! Whatever happened it was an accident!" She saw Clint and Natasha climb out of the car. They were fine, they hadn't hit the wall very hard. "At least they're fine. Come on, we need to go."

"We need to check on them is what we need to do!" Jack argued taking a step in their direction.

Jemina grabbed his arm, "Jack, they're fine. They've survived worse than this but we need to go before either the Decepticons come looking for us or they come after us."

"What is wrong with them? Ever since the park you've been paranoid about them!"

"Look, only certain parts of the government actually know about the 'bots! The section they work for don't know about them nor should they know about them! Jack, please, listen to me! If they found out about the 'bots then…look it won't be good. Now please, they're fine, we have to go!" She began dragging him down the street and he reluctantly followed. They ran down the street looking for some place to have Ratchet open up a ground bridge without drawing attention. Unfortunately Murphy's Law decided to happen and no such alley way came. "We're never gonna be able to bridge back together, not with Clint and Natasha on our tails." Jemina said to Jack.

He looked over his shoulder at Jemina, "And what do _you_ propose we do? Hm?"

"There's a shallow alley way there, go into it and call for a bridge."

Jack just looked at her as he ran, "Isn't that what we've been trying to do this whole time?! How is that any different?"

"Because this alley way t's off. You go there and call a ground bridge." She pushed him into the dead end then called over her shoulder, "I'll distract them long enough for you to get to base. I'll see you soon."

Jack was about to protest when the voices of Clint and Natasha could be heard. By that point it was too late for Jack to do anything except hide behind the dumpster. Clint stopped for a moment causing Natasha to stop also, "What are you stopping for? The girl just ran around that corner."

"Yeah, but what if they split up?" Clint asked looking into the ally way Jack was hiding in.

"Their teenagers Clint. They're not smart enough to do that." Natasha dead panned, _well gee thanks lady. I feel your hatred of all teenage kind._

"Yeah, but what if their like super geniuses or something? They were riding a motorcycle that got up and drove away on its own."

Natasha huffed, "Look, you can question them all you want once we catch them. But right now we had a positive direction on where at least one of them went. Now stop talking and start running!" _Oh Jemina, please be safe._ Jack thought just before calling for a ground bridge.

Jemina had a pretty good heads start and she was keeping it that way too. She turned numerous corners and shouted to no one in particular in front of her to keep up the charade that Jack and her were still together. It worked great until she turned out of a side street and onto a straight away with no available buildings to turn around, but this didn't faze her and she kept running. Clint pulled out a small crossbow, just a little bigger than his palm, he always carried with him and loaded an arrow onto it, "Don't kill her you idiot!" Natasha shouted.

"I'm not! It's just a stun arrow!" With that he fired, though, to receive unexpected results. The arrow flew through the air and found its mark, but had zero impact other than causing her to stumble and fall. She ripped the arrow off of her sleeve and began running with renewed energy, while Clint's arrow would have stunned a normal person all it had done for Jemina was given her more energy to continue the fight. "What happened?!" Clint was beyond shocked, that arrow had never failed him, _never_!

"I don't know but don't use that one again on her…let me try." Natasha fired the electrical charges from her wrist bands. Jemina was able to dodge most but a few still had hit, and they had the same effect as Clint's stun arrow…none. "Ok, that didn't work either, but at least it slowed her down a little bit and allowed us to gain more ground."

"Yeah, because you know I can run like this forever!" Clint yelled as Natasha sighed. Clint loosed another arrow at Jemina's feet causing her to trip and fall, again, giving the two spies enough time to reach her. Clint grabbed one of her arms and held it firmly, "Alright kid, stand down." He said, trying to regain some of his breath.

"Please come quietly, all we want is two ask you some questions." Natasha said incredibly exasperated.

"Oh, like what?" Jemina snorted, trying to wrench her arm free.

"Like, were did that other kid go too?" Clint asked.

Jemina glared at him, "Well he's not here. Lucky."

"Look, were going to have to take you to our commander to be questioned. There's a lot of blanks that need to be filled."

"So what? I'm your personal cheat sheet now? I don't think so! You can just tell Furry that he doesn't need to have his nose in absolutely everything!" Jemina growled.

"You know about Furry?" Natasha asked dangerously.

"Oh yes Natasha Romanoff, I know Furry and many other things, but I'm not about to tell you or anyone else from SHIELD _any of it_!" Jemina shouted into the spy's face, she really didn't like Natasha.

Natasha crossed her arms, "Look kid, you don't have a choice in the matter…what are you looking at?" Jemina's stone hard glare had transformed into one of pure dread, and she was looking behind Natasha and Clint.

"U-uh look lady, y-you really need t-to let me go now because…oh scrap." Jemina's eyes went wide as she desperately began yanking her arm away from Clint, who, for his part, had a vise like grip. Natasha was about to ask why when she heard several vehicle motors coming towards her. Before either of the spies could act they were surrounded by half-a-dozen cars. One was a slick sports car, one was an all-terrain Humvee, and four others where like the cars she and Clint had seen pursuing the motorcycle.

"Uhhh…" Clint said nervously, "They don't look friendly."

Jemina rolled her eyes, "Nah, they just want to invite you over for a tea party."

"Really?" Clint asked, hoping for once in his life that was true.

"No you idiot, they want to kill me! I swear if I ever survive this I will take down SHIELD myself for interfering with people's lives' and causing this kind of thing to happen!" Jemina shouted at the two spies.

"And I didn't bring my bow." Clint deadpanned sadly.

"It wouldn't do much good." Jemina whispered.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere, to Clint and Natasha at least, "Ok human, are you going to come quietly or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

Jemina huffed, "Look Knockout, if you're going to be so dead set in trying to kill me can you at least call me Jemina instead of human? Is that too much to ask."

Knockout laughed, and it was rather unsettling, "But it isn't just me who wants you now. You have also caught Megatron's attention."

"Oh goody two Decepticons, Mech, and now SHIELD…I could have sworn I said speak now or forever hold you peace if you want to try and kill me. You know there are only so many positions available and we are currently over crowded. Can I fire, say, four of you? That would be great." Jemina said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Natasha just shook her head, she never did understand how people like her worked in the sarcasm department while facing certain death.

"Hmmm…'fraid not, now get in before I crush your two friends here into pulp."

"Hm…uhu. You can try and crush them into pulp, truth is is that I barely know so…yeah. Also I'm just going to go so see ya." Jemina turned to leave.

"Are you crazy?!" Clint asked in a yelled whisper.

"So I've been told." She walked out of the circle of cars and looked back to see Clint and Natasha still standing there, "You can go now if you want, but I'd suggest sooner rather than later because it will only hold for so long."

Knockout roared out in rage then tried to transform, only to hit something tight above his roof which prevented him from doing so. All of the other Decepticons tried to only to receive the same results, "You better run human because when I catch you…"

"I've heard it all before Knockout, save it. Well I hope not to see you guys again any time soon, so please go back to Fury and tell him to stop snooping around and trying to figure out the missing blanks because it really get old after a while and we do have lives to live without worrying about people follow us all the time ok?" With that Jemina took off down the street and rounded a corner.

Shortly after Jemina left, Clint and Natasha heard a crackling. Bringing their minds back to the present they took off running towards the ally way Jemina had turned, only to find that it lead to a dead end and nobody there, "I don't get." Clint said looking out towards the street only to find it empty again, "This just makes more questions than answers." Natasha just nodded, _whoever this girl was knew way more than they had ever given credit for, and it was incredibly unnerving_. Natasha heard the sounds of a vehicle engine again and watched as the cars took off towards the desert.

"Yeah, like who is Knockout, and what is the Decepticons, Mech and Energon?" Natasha said remembering a few of the words Jemina had used, "Fury isn't going to like this."

"Like what?" Clint asked, "The fact that we've come up with more questions than answers or that a normal, nongovernment working citizen knows who he is?"

Natasha nodded her head, "Either, and I wouldn't call her normal. Do you know what was keeping those cars in place?"

"No, but I wish I did." Clint concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, next chapter! This come after chapter 19 in the other story. So I wrote this one mainly for laughs and to introduce our next avenger. So in case any of you are wondering why the avengers haven't meet the 'bots yet...it's because I have a nice storyline for that specifically but it can't happen till after season 1 of TP or else it wont make much sense. Technically it wouldn't have happened till after season 2 of TP but I thought that was too long of a wait. But whatever...Oh my gosh, this is the longest thing I have ever written for fanfiction! Enjoy! R&R!

 _ **SHOUT OUTS!**_

 **Wicken25**

Yup, and it's only going to get more so.

 **Daughter of Ironman06**

Yeah sorry, not quite yet. Oh, I just got an evil idea...I was planning on introducing them all at once, but I could have sooooo much fun if Hawkeye was the first one, ok now it's second but still, to discover them. Oh this is going to be fun.

* * *

 **Clint** walked behind Natasha as they entered Fury's office. Natasha was still steaming, somehow a teenage girl had beat them and they had absolutely no idea how. As they walked in they saw Fury sitting at his desk, "So figure anything out?"

"No." Natasha growled, ok scratch steaming she was fuming.

Fury sent them a confused look, "I sent SHIELD's two best spies and you discovered nothing?"

"That about sums it up, except for the fact that a Jemina Archer truly does exist. Though, everything else about her is a complete and utter mystery." Clint answered.

Fury rubbed his head, he too was clearly frustrated, "Uh sir?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The girl, Jemina, knew about you and SHIELD. She also mentioned some things that were…interesting."

"Well, would you care to divulge the information Ms. Romanoff?" Fury asked.

"She mentioned someone named Knockout. She also made mention of Decepticons, Mech and Energon. I currently have no knowledge of what any of that means but…"

Fury perked up at the new information, "While most of that sounds like absolute gibberish, I do recognize Mech." Fury paused racking his brains for a moment, "The leader of the organization, Silas, once worked with the government, on a project called Damiclies if I remember correctly."

"So what happened? He go all psycho or something?" Clint asked with the hint of a laugh.

"Not quite psycho but he did have a change in morals, kept talking about bettering humanity and other nonsense like that. Just before he was released he kept talking about alternate dimensions, we deemed him unfit to continue working. Shortly after he gained quite a following and created a group called Mech. He is quite the terrorist, manages to evade us and every other group that tries to find him, and one that has become a silent threat. While he has made no actual move against any country, to those who know of Mech's existence, he is preparing for war."

Natasha thought for a moment, "Are you sure no one has found anything out?"

Fury thought for a moment, "There was one agent, he works with a sub-division of SHIELD, that managed to locate and sneak into a Mech facility."

"Who was it?" Clint asked, now becoming very interested.

"Marley Bowler. Though, he reported his mission a failure and didn't discover anything."

Clint turned to walk out of the room, "Where do you think you're going Barton?" Natasha asked.

"I'm going to see a Marley Bowler. That girl has caused me enough trouble, I want to know what the heck is going on. He may be able to help and he may not, but I'll figure it out."

* * *

 **Raf** came running up the platform to where the other kids sat waiting, "I won! I won! I actually won!" Raf shouted the whole way up.

"Whoa there Raf." Jack said, getting up from the couch to meet the younger boy, "Take a breath and tell us what you won."

Raf sucked in a deep breath, "I won the Stark competition at school."

"The what?" Jemina asked, thoroughly confused.

"It was a nerd competition." Miko said blatantly returning to her racing game.

Jemina just arched her brow confused, "It was kind of a competition of smarts. There was a lot of different challenges. Mental stuff like math, science, computer, and a bunch of other stuff. And I won!" Raf explained before crying out again.

"Ok, so what did you win? A scholarship?" Jemina questioned farther.

Raf looked ecstatic, "No…the prize is a week with Tony Stark!"

Jemina's eyes went wide as color left her face, "He actually put that on for high schoolers…and they let him?"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"And the best part is, I get to take one of you!" Raf was now jumping up and down.

"Oh Primus help us." Jemina grumbled.

"What is wrong Raf?" Optimus asked, having heard all of the commotion.

Raf quickly explained it to him, "I already discussed it with my mom and since she, my dad, and all of my siblings are busy with work, school, and stuff she said that I could take either Jemina or Jack in her place."

"Uh…why me or Jack?" Jemina asked.

"Well I'm not sixteen yet so I need to have someone sixteen or older go with me. It's a part of the rules of going.

"Well Jack, have fun." Jemina said giving him a pat on the back before turning around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What makes you think I'm going?"

"Hm, A, you're a guy and it would probably be better if a guy went with Raf. B, you don't have a six-year-old to take care of. C, Tony's house is, probably, mostly comprised of what…technology? More than likely, and what would happen if I lose control of my powers? That would not be good. And D, his personality will drive me up a wall."

Jack crossed his arms, "Why? He's just as sarcastic as you."

"Yes, I can handle that. But the constant 'I did this…I built that…I'm the first one to have made that.' His entire self-centered thinking…I would rather face Megatron on a bad day!"

"Well what am I supposed to do about school?" Jack asked, he didn't want to go either.

"What is Raf going to do? Take it with you! You get stuck on math or science I'm sure Tony can help you."

"Well, the school is excusing Raf of his work." Jack said.

Optimus decided to then speak up, "Jemina, I believe it best if it were you who escorted Raf on this journey."

"What!?" Jemina yelled, "Optimus no! You can't be serious!"

"Indeed I am. Jack, as he said, has his schooling to attend while you do not. Also, he has a job which he must continue. And thirdly, with the Decepticons constant attacks on you I believe it wise for you to relocate, at least to give yourself a break."

"You want to give me a break? Bridge me to Alaska with some camping gear and we'll call it good. But seriously, what am I supposed to do with Jayce? There is no way on Cybertron I'm letting him near that man, not with his morals and that mouth!"

"He can stay at the base with us. There are some cots and plenty of food in the fridge."

"Why are _you_ trying to make _me_ go!? I could barely take the few hours it took to watch everything that had him in it, he only way I made it though was because of his humor, the pause button and a bar of soap! Please Optimus, for everything that is good and true, don't make me go!" She then made the best puppy face she could muster.

Ratchet looked up from his computer to be greeted with Jemina's face, "What… Jemina, what did you do!"

"Hu?" She asked confused.

Ratchet looked as if he had seen a Scrapple and came running over carrying a scanner, "Your eyes! They're abnormality large, they're going to fall out of your head."

"Oh," Jemina said understandingly, "No its fine, it's actually quite common in human children." Ratchet gave her a look of disbelief.

"It's true Ratchet," Jack interrupted trying to suppress a laugh, "Even I do it sometimes."

Optimus looked at his ward carefully before sighing, "I'm sorry Jemina, but you are the most logical choice."

"Well screw logic to a bolder and throw it out a window in into the Marinara trench!" Jemina turned and walked down the platform.

"Uh, were are you going?" Jack asked.

"To fry a few lightbulbs somewhere." She just needed to let off some steam.

"Jemina, I…we leave tomorrow afternoon." Raf informed just above a squeak. She didn't answer, just grunted and nodded.

* * *

 **Optimus** dropped Jemina off at the Jasper airport, "Jemina, are you alright?" She hadn't said a word nearly the whole day.

She looked out the window with a glazed look, "I don't know if I'll ever gain my sanity back."

"If something happens you are always free to call a ground bridge, we will keep the com-link open." Optimus tried to reassure.

"Yeah, ok. Wish me luck."

"For you or for his technology that will feel you're wrath?" Jemina couldn't help but chuckle, "You'll be fine. If all goes well I will pick you up here next week."

"If all goes well. Ok, see ya." She closed his door and grabbed her lone suitcase and back pack and walked towards Raf, "Got enough bags there?"

Raf looked at the half dozen bags he had, "Uh, my mom packed. She got a little excesive."

"Ya think?"

A lady suddenly came walking over to them, "Hello, you must be Rafael Esquivil, our winner. I'm Pepper Pots, I'll be taking you to Mr. Stark."

"Hello ma'am." Raf said politely.

"And you are..?" Pepper asked Jemina.

"Jemina Archer." She said shaking Pepper's hand.

"Well if you two will follow me I'll have one of the men help you with your bags and we'll take off."

"In a plane?" Raf asked, finally realizing they were getting there in a jet not by car.

Pepper laughed, "Yes, in a plane. You didn't think we were driving were you?"

"Well…" He hadn't really thought about it.

"Well up you get." She helped them up into the jet.

'Wow' Raf mouthed, "So when will we be there?"

"In about an hour. Make yourselves comfortable." She went over and sat down.

Jemina took her seat right next to Raf and pulled out another book. She had pack three of them, figuring that was what she was going to be doing most of the time. The plane began moving, though only Jemina noticed it, before it suddenly picked up a lot of speed and they lifted into the air. Jemina continued reading as if it was completely normal, and to her it was as she had spent probably half of her childhood in planes, but Raf suddenly grabbed her arm and refused to let go, "You ok Raf?"

"W-we're really f-far from the g-ground." He said peeking out the window.

"Yep, but that's what the parachutes over there for, in case that happens. Which it won't."

He looked nervously at the parachutes, packed nicely by the hatch, "Do y-you know how to work t-them?"

Jemina laughed, "Everything will be fine Raf, it's better than flying commercial. And I'm sure I could figure it out soon enough." That seemed to appease the terrified child enough that he stopped shaking but he still refused to let go. "Uh, why don't you play your laptop or something?"

He quickly shook his head, "N-no, I'm good." The rest of the flight was spent with Raf clutching Jemina's arm while she tried to read and comfort him. The landing couldn't come soon enough for Raf and nearly jumped out of the jet when they landed.

"Who'da thunk that the kid that went toe to toe with Soundwave would be scared to death of flying?" Jemina said trying, and failing, to suppress a laugh.

"T-that was different." Raf shot back defensively.

She ruffled his hair, "Sure it was."

"Hello." A male voice suddenly spoke up.

"Uh, h-hi." Raf replied.

Jemina turned around to be greeted with the sight of Tony Stark, _let the nightmare begin._ "You must be Rafael."

"Yeah, but people call me Raf." Jemina snickered at what he said, when he said people call him Raf he literally people, as the 'bots call him Rafael.

"Well alright then Raf, who is this accompanying you? I hope she isn't your mom."

Jemina stood there for a second, _why did_ everyone _think she was a mother, how could she be the mother of a ten-year-old!_ "I'm Jemina Archer and I'm most certainly am not his mother!"

Tony held up his hands in defense, "Ok, sorry Jem."

"Don't call me that."

"What else am I supposed to call you? I make nick-names for all of my friends."

She looked him dead in the eye, "We are most certainly not 'friends.'"

"Well we're have to change that since you're going to be stuck with me for a week."

"You're right on the 'stuck' part." Jemina grumbled.

Tony walked over to a Mustang parked nearby, "Happy, help them with their bags and we'll be going. Take it she didn't want to come?"

"Not really, she was kinda forced into it." Raf answered, letting Happy take all of his bags except his back pack.

Jemina walked over to the car and placed her suitcase in the trunk, "How do you expect to get all of Raf's bags in here organized like this?" Happy shrugged and Jemina began rearranging the trunk. A minute later everything was neat, organized, and wasn't being shoved in.

"You do realize that Happy could have done that?" Tony asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah but was wasn't gonna be neat like it is now."

Tony went to answer but found nothing to answer with so he turned to Raf in defeat, "She always got that mentality?"

"What? The 'I'll do it myself mentality?'" Raf asked to which Tony quickly nodded, "Yeah, she doesn't like it when other people have to pull her weight, she'd rather pull there's."

"O', one of those." Tony said a bit frustrated, that kind of personality always annoyed him. Mainly because it always reminded him of _him_ , and why his father always seemed so obsessed with _him_. He had recently come to terms, you could say, with his father once he saved his life but memories.

Jemina got in the car after Pepper, "I heard that."

"What does she have, super hearing?" Tony asked a bit startled, he had said that just under a whisper.

"I think so. It seems like she hears nearly everything." Raf shrugged before getting in the car too.

Tony smiled, he was just going to have to see how well that hearing worked. "Back home Happy."

"Yes sir." He replied quickly before driving off.

Tony and Raf were having a very interesting conversation about something science-y, she was sure and she would catch a few words here and there but didn't pay much attention. Pepper had tried to start a conversation with her, but as their interests and everything else about them were different or opposites-it didn't get far. So Jemina dedicated her time in the car to being a sentinel and keeping an eye out for any Decepticon activity. Thankfully the trip was boring and uneventful, then again that was a two edged sword. "I'll have dinner served in an hour, until then you can get settled in. Here are your rooms." Tony stopped in front of two doors right across from each other.

"Uh, wait. Are you cooking?" Jemina asked nervously.

"Uh…no. That does not go or end well." Tony answered with shudder.

"Good, because I'd be cooking in that case."

Tony eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, you can cook?!"

"M-yeah. For normal people that is a common skill, even if it is just a bit."

Tony nodded, "You learn something new every day."

"Wait, Tony learn something new? Is that even possible?" Jemina asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny, you use sarcasm often?"

"Nah, only when I'm faced with certain death."

Pepper ran her hand through her hair, "No, no, no, not too!"

"I think you and me will get along just fine." Tony shot at Jemina.

Jemina glared at Tony, "The day I transform into a flying jet is the day I'll get along with you." With that she walked into her room.

Raf winced, "Sorry, she's real nice once you get to know her and you break the outer barriers. But 'till then…"

"It's alright, I'll just have to find some way to break those barriers." Tony left with Pepper.

Jemina set her backpack and suitcase on the bed and began sorting through everything she had brought. Once everything was in its proper place she pulled out a book on cybernetics, ever since the incident with Clint and Natasha's car she decided to look into it. When she looked back up it was nearly time for supper, "Might as well head out."

She left her room and found Raf's room also vacant and the door wide open. She shrugged and walked out to the living room where the kitchen sat also. Tony and Raf were on the couch talking more geeky stuff which didn't interest her. "Ah, Jemina, ready for dinner?"

She nodded, "Mhm," when the door bell rung.

"Jarvis, who is it?" Tony asked.

"It is Natalie Portman sir. Shall I let her in?" Jarvis asked.

"Of course, looks like we'll be having someone else over for dinner too." Tony completely missed Jemina's eyes go wide in surprise and fear.

"Hello Tony, thought I'd come and check on you to make sure you're not dying again." Natalie/Natasha said.

"I'm fine, works great. Hey, I'd like you to meet someone. Natalie this is Rafael Esquivil, or Raf as he likes to be called, and Jemin…where'd she go?"

Jemina had disappeared back into her room, not making a single sound so no one-not ever Raf-noticed her absence immediately. Raf looked around, "Uh, I don't know. Probably forgot something in her room, don't know where else she'd go."

Tony's eye's widened, "She can move that quick that quietly?"

"Oh you'd be surprised." Raf shrugged. Natalie was also becoming interested, this was one of the kids she and Clint had followed for nearly a month and apparently Jemina was here too-and avoiding her.

"Well I'll stay for dinner, I would like to meet this girl."

"Hey Jarvis? Where is Jemina?"

"She is in her room sir." Jarvis replied coolly.

"Any idea what she's doing?"

"Nothing that I can detect."

Tony sighed, "I'll go get her. You know it isn't really nice to run out on house gets…especially when your one of the house guests." He grumbled. "Hey Jemina? There's someone I want you to meet."

"I'm not really hungry, uh, I'll just stay in here." She answered through the door.

Natalie walked up beside Tony, "Look, she really wants to meet you so please come out or I'll come in."

 _I'm sure she does want to meet me,_ "Uh, no thanks." She quickly got off the bed and scaled the built in bookshelf then pressed herself into the corner of the wall, her feet just barely on the bookshelf but well above head level.

She could hear Tony grumble something about teenagers becoming even more stubborn before he opened the door, only to be greeted with an empty room. Tony looked around for a second, "What the…" He then saw the widow, wide open. He and Natasha quickly ran to the window and looked out.

Jemina smiled to herself, nice thing about people-they never like to look up. She silently dropped onto the floor and ran down the hallway. "Jemina! Where did you go?" Raf asked, getting up from the couch.

"Raf, hush. Look I don't have time to explain just…dang it!" Tony and Natasha could be heard coming down the hallway. She quickly ran around the corner and into the kitchen, _well since I'm here…_ she quickly made herself a plate of food, spaghetti, then left through the door in the kitchen. She wandered for a bit and found herself at the cliff with several trees, _this'll do_.

Tony walked back into the living room, "Hey Raf, have you seen Jemina?"

"Yeah, she came running through a minute ago. Don't know where she is now though."

"What is up with that girl?" Tony mused out loud. He couldn't tell if she was scared of Natalie or just really didn't like her, "So who's ready for dinner?"

The meal went by without a hitch, except Jemina had yet to show her face. After the meal Tony decided to show Raf the house and Natalie tagged along, hoping to run into Jemina but no such luck. "Sir, Jemina has just re-entered the house by the kitchen door." Jarvis informed.

Tony took off down the hallway, Natalie ready to bypass him. They reached the kitchen but found no one. On the counter next to the sink was a dirty plate and cup with a sticky note next to them, ' _Please tell the cook that the meal was delicious. ~Jemina_ ' "Oh, you got to be kidding me. How does she do this?" He crumpled the note and threw it in the trash.

"I don't think she's going to show and I've got to go. Thank you for the meal, good night." With that Natasha escorted herself out of the house and left, though not without placing a few-well hidden-bugs.

"I think I'll go to sleep, the plane took a lot out of me." Raf said with a yawn, "Night."

Tony watched him go, Raf was a likeable kid and smart too. Though, he couldn't decide on what he thought Jemina was irritating, sarcastic, irritating, secretive, irritating, warry, did he mention irritating? After that stunt she pulled…and irritating was just scratching the top. With a sigh he turned and went into his lab, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

 **Jemina** walked out of her room and down the hallway. It was eight in the morning and she still had yet to remove the fog in her mind from sleeping, as she walked into the kitchen she heard a voice coming from the dining room. She snuck a peak and saw Tony jabbering on about something while Raf was falling asleep in his cereal bowl, he most defiantly was _not_ a morning person. She walked back into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal before turning back around and walking into the dining room, "Moring Jemina."

She answered with a week 'eh' before sitting down next to Raf, "Hey sleepy head." She lifted Raf's head and moved the cereal bowl away before setting it down again and gently shaking Raf's shoulders, "Wake up."

Raf mumbled something unintelligible before burying his face in his arms. Jemina thought for a minute then got a wicked looking grin, "I don't like that look." Tony said wordily.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you…yet." Jemina leaned over to Raf then raised her voice, "Oh my gosh a plane is landing on the roof!"

Raf instantly jumped up, wide eyed and let out a small shriek. As he jumped he threw the cereal bowl, which had only been a few inches away from his hands, across the table…landing on Tony's head and drenching him in milk and cereal. It took Tony a few seconds to realize what had just happened, then he got redder than a tomato, "I thought you said it didn't have anything to do with me, Jemina."

Jemina's face was also becoming red, though for a different reason, "Oh my…Primus! Raf…that was perfect! You…awake…now?" Jemina asked between fits of laughter.

Raf too began laughing, "Yeah I'm…awake. Don't do that again…and why is my face wet? Tony…you look…"

"Don't say anything." Tony growled getting up from the table to take a shower, he had just taken one too. As he got up he failed to see the phone Jemina had just snuck out back under the table.

"I usually don't do this…but Miko would kill me if I didn't."

Raf leaned over to see what she was doing, "You're not…"

"I am." Raf stifled a laugh. Jemina was sending the picture she had just taken of Tony drenched in cereal to Miko and Jack with the caption of, 'Think Tony hates me yet? ;P'

Not two seconds later Miko replied, 'Dude no way! What happened?'

Jack responded right after her, 'Do I want to know?'

'Raf fell asleep in his cereal bowl so I decided to wake him up…' Raf grabbed the phone and added his two cents, 'When she says "wake him up" she means scaring me to Cybertron and back.' Jemina took the phone back, 'Anyway, Raf freaked out and threw his cereal bowl…Tony happened to be in the line of fire.' She sent the message and ate some of her cereal while Raf made himself some more.

A minute later Miko replied, 'This is going on Facebook.'

'Uh, ya sure that's a good idea?' Jemina asked.

'When are my ideas ever good? But it'll be funny. Got to go, school's starting. Yippee.'

Jemina chuckled and continued to eat breakfast, "What's so funny?" Raf asked.

"Miko is going to put the picture on Facebook. How far do you think I'm gonna have to run before Tony will stop chasing me?"

Raf thought for a second, "Well…since he is Iron Man and since he can fly…I thing you'll have to move to Cybertron. Though you could make a close second if you stayed at base, the shielding should protect you from his technological wizardry."

They both had a good laugh, "Until then, I'm hiding in my room."

"Where are you going to practice your powers? You know you can't keep it pent up inside of you for a week."

"Hm…I don't know. I'll have to figure something out though, maybe I'll call Ratchet and have him bridge me back to base for a few hours or something. But your right, I can't keep it pent up inside of me…I'd make one heck of a beacon for the Decepticons."

Tony had just finished with his _second_ shower of the day when Jarvis decided to speak up, "Sir…have found something of, moderate interest."

Tony perked up, "Is it Hammer? I swear if he's trying to steal my tech again I'll…"

"No sir it isn't Hammer."

"Oh, then what is it?" He slip on a black t-shirt when Jarvis brought up a web page-Facebook. Under the user _Miko 'con killer_ , there was a picture. A picture of him soaking wet in cereal, with the caption of 'Early morning Stark.' Tony's eyes went wide as he looked at it, then at how many people had seen it and were spreading it. It was already popping up on other sections of the web. "They are dead, _she_ is dead!" He stormed out of the room and into the dining room, only to find Raf finishing up and Jemina nowhere to be seen, "Where is she?!"

"I don't know. She said something about running for her life."

"She better be!" Tony all but shouted.

"Saw the picture hu?" Raf asked.

Tony went beet red, "Yes, as have over a couple _thousand_ people! And counting!"

"Well don't kill her, she merely sent it to two really good friends of ours. Miko on the other hand…" Raf defended.

"Is she Miko 'con killer?" _What kind of user name is that?_ Tony thought.

"Yeah, she's kinda a loose cannon."

"Hey Raf what did I…oh. I'm going to go take a swim."

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere! _We_ are going to go down to my lab where I can keep an eye on both of you, mainly _you_." He pointed to Jemina.

She looked at Raf, "I told Optimus that this wasn't a good idea but _no_ , he said I'd be fine. Raf we haven't even been here twenty-four hours and we already have a mutual hate for each other!"

Raf snickered, "Only you Jemina, only you."

"Thanks, I feel the love. How do I do this? Mech, Knockout, the two unnamables, and now Tony. Heck even Fowler for a while!"

Raf sent her a sympathetic look while Tony was just confused, "It's just you and well, maybe a bit of Tony."

"Well come on, I've got other stuff to do." Tony said leading them down to the lab.

Jemina scoffed, "Oh yeah, another day messing around with mock…what ten? Twenty?"

"No, it's the mock eight. I don't have I _that_ many. Here it is, my humble lab."

Jemina looked at him funny, "Do you even know what that word means?"

He just shot her a glare, "Well, I'll take Raf and _he_ can help _me_ with the mock eight."

"Raf run before you die of boredom!" Jemina shouted dramatically, stepping in front of Raf. He just laughed and followed Tony into the lab, "Well, I tried. I'll give Bee you last farewell." Jemina said shrugging before turning around.

"Hold it! You're coming in here too."

"Drat." Jemina hung her head in defeat before going inside. She looked around, it looked exactly the way it did in the movies-which also meant there was absolutely nothing to do. Tony began showing Raf what he had been working on then assigning him different tasks to do.

"Hey Jemina, mind throwing me that wrench over there!" Tony said over his shoulder.

Jemina smiled, picking up the wrench, "Sure, I can _throw_ you the wrench."

"Wait! That's not what I…" Tony ducked quickly as the wrench soared over where his head once was. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"No, but you said, and I repeat, 'mind throwing me that wrench.' I didn't mind throwing it so I was just complying with your orders." Jemina said coolly.

"Well next time I give you an order, do me a favor and _ignore it_!"

"Is that an order?" Jemina asked slyly.

"Yes!" Tony shouted picking up the wrench.

"Well alright then." She said turning around.

Raf snickered again, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." He said, she just pulled an angry Ratchet by throwing the wrench.

Jemina was looking through a stack of papers, mostly just different equations, when Tony called out again, "Mind tossing me that screwdriver over there?"

Jemina looked down to the screwdriver sitting next to her, "Sure." So she chucked that towards him too.

Tony ducked, again, "What did I say about the orders I gave you?!"

"To ignore them." Jemina said sweetly.

Tony stood up, "Then why didn't you?!"

"Because you said to ignore _all_ orders you gave me and that was and order. So I am merely doing what I am told, or is that a problem?"

Tony griped the screwdriver, "Yes!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Jemina asked confused.

"I want you to-to-to…I just want you to stop acting like me!"

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yes!" Tony shouted now not a foot away from her.

She looked him in the eyes, "Is that an order?"

"Yes!"

"Then I shall ignore that too." She said with a smile. Raf burst out laughing, he had fallen into the trap, _again_!

Tony just stood there for a second before letting out a frustrated grumble, "Just stand there and don't do anything."

"Is that an order?"

"No!" Tony said, finally catching on.

"Then why should I care to comply?" Jemina asked.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Tony asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Would you like me to answer that?"

"No! Just...just…ahh!" He chucked the screwdriver to the other side of the lab.

"Anger management man. You and the Hulk, Gezz." Tony just glared at her and resumed his work with Raf. Jemina turned around and began shifting through the papers again, not like she had anything better to do. She stopped suddenly, looking at one of the equations, "Hey Tony?"

"What?!" He asked frustrated.

"I think you got your math wrong on one of these equations." She answered bringing the paper over.

"That's impossible." He replied standing up.

"Not impossible, only improbable." She replied.

Tony glared at her and took the paper, "Where?"

"Right there," She pointed to one of the equations.

He looked at it, "I don't see anything wrong."

"Unless it's apart of some stupid algebra 2 rule that defies every other rule you once knew…I'm pretty sure twenty time a hundred doesn't equal twenty."

Tony looked at the equation again. He had indeed written twenty. "But, how?"

"Even the best of us make mistakes. You want a pencil to fix it?"

"No," Tony growled grabbing a pen and fixing his mistake. He then set it back on the pile of papers, "Just stand there and not do anything."

"Dude, that's like asking the sun not to rise." She said heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Getting my book, if you want me to stay out of trouble I need something to do." With that she went out the door. A minute later she came back with the book she had been reading.

"Cybernetics, want to become an engineer?"

"No, it's to help me understand somethings…that are going on in my life."

"Any idea on what you want to do?" Tony asked, returning to his work at hand.

"I used to know, but recently there were some things that happened…and now, well, I'm not really sure."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Jemina stiffened a bit, "Uh, a lot of things. I lost my parents after it was all done."

Tony looked at her, "How long ago did it happen?"

"A few months." She said without much emotion in her voice.

"A few months? And you act like everything's ok?!"

"I'm fine. We found some good friends that have helped us through it. Besides, I have to be for my brother."

"Wait, wait, wait, you have a brother?"

"Mhm, he's six. Why do you act all surprised? It's not like these things don't happen, well, mine was a case of weird, but still…" She shrugged and walked over to the half completed suit.

"Well, yeah, but…you act like it never happened." Tony said looking at the floor, he still missed his dad even if though he barely saw or knew him. He wondered if her parents were the same way, "Did they, you know, spend time with you?"

"Of course they did," Her voice suddenly becoming soft and caring, "They were always there when I needed them. But that's what makes the separation easier. Knowing that I was close to them and all of the fond memories I made with them. If I let the sadness consume me I would have nothing left to live for, when in reality there is much to live for." They all stood there in silence for a minute, "Well, what do you have planned for dinner?"

Tony jumped at the suddenness of the question, "Uh, nothing yet."

"Well good, 'cause I'm making dinner."

"What? I have a cook you know."

"Yeah, but does he cook anything besides Italian?"

"Well, yeah."

Jemina shrugged, "Well I'm still cooking. I want some lemon chicken, Archer style."

Tony looked at Raf, "Have you ever had it?"

"Not lemon chicken, but she has cooked before and its great!"

"Good enough for me, as long as I don't have to cook." He shrugged and went back to work on the suit.

Several hours later, around five, Jemina came down, "Hey guys, supper is on the table."

"Supper? Who says supper?" Tony mused out loud.

"My mother's side comes from Oklahoma, quite often lunch is dinner and dinner is supper. I use the words interchangeably. Now come on before it get cold."

"Esh, she sounds like Pepper." Tony said walking up the stairs. Tony wasn't really sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't this, what he saw looked like hamburgers and french-fries. "Uh…"

"Come on it isn't going to kill ya." Jemina said sitting down.

"Tony, are you here I…" Pepper walked into the dining room. "Oh, hello. What are you eating?"

Tony shrugged, "Its lemon chicken with homemade fries." Jemina answered.

"Wait, homemade fries? I haven't had those since my grandma died." Tony said, suddenly becoming very interested in the fries. He took one and popped it into his mouth, "So…good. They don't make these as good at McDonalds."

"Of course they don't, that's why they're called 'homemade' fries." Jemina retorted. She saw Pepper looking at the food, "You want a plate too?"

"Uh, no it's fine. I'll just grab something…"

Jemina cut her off, "There's more out there."

"Oh, in that case sure." Pepper quickly went into the kitchen and made herself a plate. When she came back she found Tony guarding his french-fries from Raf.

"Back away from the fries you fiend."

"Those are mine and always will be! You thief!" Raf tried to grab his plate which Toy had stolen. "Jemina a little help!"

"Hm, let me sleep on it." She laughed taking another bit of the lemon chicken sandwich.

"Well I'll help you." Pepper said grabbing the plate from Tony and handing it back to Raf.

"Traitor!" Tony growled. The meal was finished rather quickly and Tony was eyeballing the few fries Raf had left.

"Don't even think about it." Raf warned moving farther away, "Mine." He quickly ate the few remaining fries.

It was then that Tony noticed that Pepper and Jemina had a large stack of fries sitting between them that had not previously been there. "Where did you get those?" Tony asked interrupting their conversation.

"What, these?" Jemina asked pointing to the fries.

"Yes, those." Tony answered.

"I made them, comes with the power of being a cook." Jemina answered slyly.

"Hand them over and no one gets hurt." Tony said darkly.

"Hm, think not. Hey Raf, you want some?" Raf quickly nodded his head and she gave him most of the fries, she and Pepper quickly ate the remaining few.

"No!" Tony cried grasping for Raf's plate. Raf quickly grabbed the plate and ran away. "Give me those fries!"

Raf ran out of the dinning room, "No! They're mine." Raf ran into the living room and around the couch. They stopped for a second, Raf on one end, Tony on another. Raf made a quick show of eating more and Tony burst.

"My house my fries!" Tony shouted vaulting over the couch.

Raf ducked and ran away, circling the couch once again. A few minutes later there was only one French-fry left. Raf held it up tauntingly then ate it, he had learned some things from Miko, "Opps, looks like I ate them all."

"No!" Tony shouted falling to the floor.

Jemina burst out laughing, "Maybe I shouldn't tell them."

"Maybe you're right." Pepper answered, also laughing.

"Tell us what?" Tony asked cautiously.

"That there's still another batch out in the kitchen." Jemina said sweetly.

Tony's eyes went wide, "You mean you just watched us fight, for what we thought was the last french-fry when there's still more out there?!"

"Uh, yeah?" Jemina said grinning.

Tony and Raf looked at each other then darted towards the kitchen. Tony took the lead with his larger strides but Raf quickly caught up and went between his legs when he reached the kitchen door. Once inside they began terrorizing the kitchen, searching for the last batch of homemade french-fries. "Where are they? Where are they? I must have them!" Tony shouted. Jemina and Pepper stood in the door of the kitchen watching the events unfold. "You! What have _you_ done with those fries!?" He shouted from across the kitchen pointing at Jemina.

"I didn't do anything to them. All I said was that there's another batch out here, I never said that they were peeled, cut, and deep fried."

"What?" Tony said. Raf just looked like a lost puppy at the mention of no more fries.

"You heard me. If you want more you'll have to make them yourself." Jemina said grinning.

"No! I can't cook! You must make more!" Tony all but begged.

"Sorry." Jemina said walking out of the kitchen. Tony glared at Raf and he took off towards Jemina.

"You better run French-fry thief!" Tony yelled taking off after Raf.

"Jemina! Save me! I'm being chase by Megatron in human skin!" Raf shouted as he rounded the corner and hung onto Jemina.

Tony soon came running through and stood glaring at the teen and tween, "Raf, I'd say now is a good time to turn in for the night. Night Tony, Pepper." With that she grabbed Raf's hand and they began walking towards their bedrooms. Raf looked over his shoulder to see Tony glaring at him and he smiled cheekily. Jemina playfully bobbed him on the head and they disappeared around the corner.

"Good night Tony." Pepper said as she walked out the door. Tony stood there alone thinking of the many ways he'd get back at the two.

* * *

 **Jemina** and Raf walked into the kitchen the next morning. They grabbed some pancakes that were still warm and Raf then went over to the fruit basket. Raf reached for an orange when Jemina suddenly stopped him, "What wrong?"

"I want that orange." Raf have her a bewildered look and she motioned for him to be silent and play along.

"Ok, I'll just have a banana then." They set their plates down and Jemina began inspecting the basket. A second later she found a string, tiny cable, leading out of the basket. She and Raf followed it to the cupboard and slowly opened the doors, what they found inside was humorous. There was a sack of flour and sparkles loaded into some kind of cannon that would fire if the pressure point on the orange was removed, and right behind the cannon was a phone ready to capture the moment.

Jemina grabbed a sticky-note and a pen that was laying nearby and wrote a message to Raf, 'Think you can disarm it?'

Raf sent her a look of 'really?' before he wrote back, 'Yeah, but why aren't we talking?'

'I don't know if Tony can hear us…disarm it and well re-rig his little surprise.'

'He isn't going to like it. How did you know it was there anyway?'

'I felt an electronic pulse coming from under the orange. And I know, but this is payback for him trying to prank us.'

'Ok, I can live with that.'

'Good. Now disarm it and we'll re-rig it to the sink.'

'Are you sure you're not related to Megatron or at lest Miko?' That earned him a Gibbs to which he quickly sent an apologizing look. He quickly disarmed it and they re-rigged it to the sink, then hiding the wire it looked as if it wasn't even there. For the last part they set their phones next to Tony's and wired them to go off went right after the cannon. With that done they grabbed their plates, Raf made sure to grabbed the orange, and they went out to the dining room where they saw Tony sitting.

He looked at them expectantly and they continued to sit down, both hid their emotions rather well. Tony didn't suspect anything, "Morning."

"Morning," Raf said cheerfully.

"Enjoying your orange?" Tony asked with the slight sign of a grin.

"Yup, it's delicious."

Tony's face suddenly fell, "Oh, excuse me." He got up and left the table. Once in the kitchen he went over to the fruit basket to see where his payback plan had failed. He almost reached the basket when he realized that his hands were sticky from the syrup on the pancakes. He walked over to the sink to rinse his hands off quickly but failed to suspect anything. As he turned the handle of the sink the cupboards suddenly flew open and he heard a _poove!_ As the cannon fired. As second later he was covered in floor and sparkles and he heard the camera in his phone go off.

Jemina and Raf were watching from the kitchen door and were now busting a gut Raf was turning red and blue, red from laughing so hard and blue from laughing so hard he was having troubles getting a breath. Jemina quickly walked over to the cupboard and grabbed their phones, "Oh that was priceless." She gave Tony and Raf their phones.

Raf continued laughing while Tony just scowled, "How did you know? And…how?"

"I have my ways, but when you play with fire you're bound to get burned." Jemina messed with her phone for a second before putting it away and walking back to the dining room to finish her breakfast.

"What did she just do?" Tony asked cautiously.

"She just sent it to Jack and Miko." Raf shrugged walking back to finish his breakfast also. Tony grumbled and walked back to his room to take a shower, this was becoming a regular occurrence.

As Tony finished up with his shower Jarvis spoke up, "Sir, Agent Coulson is at the door."

"Oh great, let him in. I'll be out in a sec." Tony slipped on his shirt and walked out to the front door.

Agent Coulson was standing in the living room waiting for Tony. As Tony got closer his eyes widened a bit, "Uh, good morning?"

"What is it?" Tony asked annoyed.

"Do you realize that you're…uh, sparkly?"

Tony just glared at the agent, "Yes I do realize that but that's none of your business. What do you want?"

"I heard that you had two kids here for the week."

"Yeah," Tony dragged on, "Their here."

"Is the kid really that bad? I would have thought if he won the contest he would be a bit more…well behaved."

Tony just sighed, "It's mainly the kid he brought with him."

"Is he the reason for the cereal bowl incident yesterday?" Coulson asked.

"That was a combined effort on both of their parts."

"And the sparkles?" Coulson was a bit humored, Tony was finally getting something he deserved-a worthy opponent for his wit.

"A failed payback prank. Look, do you want to stand here all day and talk about this or do you want to get to the point?"

"Ok, well I was assigned to…" He stopped when he heard voices coming around the corner.

"Oh that was amazing. I never knew Tony could get so red." A young boy's voice said.

"I don't know, he was pretty red last night with the French-fry incident." An older female voice said.

"French-fry incident?" Coulson asked. A glare from Tony told him to drop it.

"Well, we should probably clean up Tony's mess, save his cook the trouble." The female spoke again.

"Yeah, for the cook at least. Actually, you might be cooking tonight." The boy said.

"Why's that?" She asked.

They heard the boy chuckle, "Because Tony seemed pretty desperate to get more french-fries."

"Oh yeah, because what I need right now is to have him break out the mock eight and start world war four for some stupid french-fries." The girl scoffed.

"Well the battle at Troy was fought over a single woman, why not french-fries."

"If world war four is started because of some dumb fries I might go and join the Decepticons to help eliminate human kind." They both laughed at that.

Coulson nodded, the girl was here, "Well, most of it's cleaned. What are going to do today?"

"I don't know, I might call base and have them bridge me back. It's been almost three days since the last time I really used them, even just messing with the lights right now would help. But I've been reading some stuff and I think I might have discovered something new, I want to try it out at base first though-in case something goes wrong." Both Tony's and Coulson's eyes widened at that, _in case something goes wrong? That doesn't sound good._

"Yeah, probably a good idea. And with your luck with Murphy's Law you would blow up Tony's entire house." Tony just about jumped out of his skin, _what was she going to do?!_

At that moment the two kids came out of the kitchen and found the two adults standing there talking. Then the one who had his back to them turn around, Agent Coulson! Jemina thought, "Hello I'm Coulson."

"Hi, I'm Raf and this is Jemina." Raf said introducing the two of them.

"Hi, I need to go and…I've got something I need to do." Jemina said quickly while turning around and walking away.

"Hey wait I…" He started to walk after her when she bolted, "Get back here!"

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked confused.

"She doesn't really do well with government people." Tony merely nodded.

Jemina sprinted down the hallway and bursted through the doors leading to the outdoors. She could hear Coulson running a little ways behind her. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Ratchet, "Hello, Jemina?"

"Ratchet! I need a bridge!" Jemina shouted as she ran.

"Alright, give me a second, there." A ground bridge opened up a few feet in front of her and she jumped through. As she exited she did a tuck and roll.

Ratchet and Optimus came over to her looking concerned, "Where is Rafael?" Optimus asked.

"He's safe with Tony." She answered standing up.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"No, no I'm not." She panted.

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Everything! He is driving me up a wall! Granted there are some funny moments but I won't last the week! And-and, the government seems to be _really_ interested in Tony this week as we've had two, _two_!, SHIELD agents come already! What happened to, 'everything's going to be ok?!'" Jemina shouted walking up the platform, oh how her nerves were frayed, "Hello Fowler."

He jumped, "How is it that you can scare everyone in here by sitting here and not saying anything, but when I do it all you say is hi Fowler?!" He asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know, but I saw you sitting there so I wasn't really startled."

"You mentioned some government agents not leaving you alone?" Fowler asked.

"Yeah, Natasha Romanoff, again, and Phil Coulson."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much. The first night we were there Natasha or Natalie decided to pay Tony a visit to make sure he wasn't dying again."

"Dying again?!" Fowler, Miko, and Jack shouted.

"Yeah, but anyway, I spent that night, er evening hiding from her. Then this morning Coulson decided to drop by for Primus knows what. Once Raf introduced me he jumped so I took off running and called for a bridge. I need to use my powers anyway." She shrugged, "I'll be in the training room." With that she grabbed a table lamp and walked away.

"Dude, what are you doing with that?" Miko asked.

"I have a hunch about something but I would rather test it out on a lamp than Ratchet's computers."

Ratchet looked grateful, "Thank you."

She walked down the platform and down the hallway, Optimus following. Once in the training room she set the lamp down and plugged it in, she wasn't here to practice transferring energy. Once it was set up she extended her hands out towards the lamp, it helped her concentrate until she mastered that particular power and it just helped to guide the energy better, and closed her eyes in concentration. A few seconds later the lamp was on then flick back off, this happened a few more times until Optimus spoke, "Jemina, I do not mean to be interruptive but…what is it that you are doing?"

She turned the lamp off again, "Well as my powers began expanding I realized that since they were energy powers I should be able to control anything electrical." Optimus looked confused, "Ok, computers, and minds, work by sending electrical pulsed to tell the system what it is supposed to do right?"

"Correct," Optimus nodded.

"Well since they are _electrical_ pulses I should be able to control them. So watch the lamp, currently it's off. But if I send an electrical pulse telling it turn on, it," The lamp flicked on, "Turns on."

"Incredible," Optimus mused.

She them set her phone next to the lamp, again she extended her arms but this time her eyes stayed open. They brightened a bit and her phone turned on, she smiled, "Ok, now for the real test." Without touching it or saying anything the phone went to the contacts and called Raf, "Yes!"

Raf picked up a second later, "Jemina?"

"Hey Raf," She said happily.

"Where are you?! Coulson is freaking out!" She could tell he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"I'm at base, and my hunch on those new powers were correct."

There was a pause, "Cool, look Tony is scanning the ground looking for you, he's actually freaking out."

"Why? It's not like we hate each other or anything."

"I don't know, he just keeps mumbling something about strange phenomenon's."

"Oh, how desperate is he?" She asked.

"Jemina!" Optimus scolded, "You should go back."

"What? Back to a billionaire who hates me and a government agent from SHIELD who wants to do who knows what with me?"

"He sounds pretty desperate, has every system Jarvis can get ahold of looking for you. You're little stunt with Coulson scared the pants off him."

"Opps, well to tell you the truth I was terrified of him. So ya know…"

"Well Coulson is heading back to, somewhere, to continue the search. I say it's safe for you to come back now."

"Yeah, just as safe as Knockout's medical bay."

"I got to go, Tony is literally making every available person on the premises look, even his cook."

Jemina chuckled, "Ok, I'll bridge back. Now that I have a way to secretly release some pent up energy I should be ok. Be back in a few minutes."

"Ok, see you then." Raf then ended the call.

She looked up at Optimus as he looked at her, "I am sooo busted."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Though it will not be from me."

She quivered, death by boredom, never thought it end like this, "Ok, see ya guys in the afterlife." She said as she walked through the bridge and ended up right where she had left, time to face the music.

Tony was scanning every computer and every camera he had on premise and surrounding his premise, "Sir, another energy influx has just dissipated." Jarvis informed.

"Where did it dissipate?" Tony asked frantic. He would never admit it but he actually cared for the girl, she was smart and could hold her own against his sarcasm and wit, which most people could not. And when he heard that she had lost her parents and was still caring for a younger brother…well, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. But as Agent Coulson was chasing her a massive energy influx had surrounded her and she had disappeared.

"Where the last one occurred, and I detect her coming out of it." Stark sighed in relief then jumped up from his computer and ran to where the influxes occurred. On his way there he ran into Raf, who was walking with Jemina.

They were chitchatting about nothing in particular acting as if nothing was wrong, "Jemina!" He shouted in relief and frustration, "What happened!?"

She look absolutely fine but her eyes widened a bit, "Uh, well, would you believe I took a trip through a magical portal?"

"No, no I would not. Magic doesn't exist. There is a scientific and logical answer for everything." Jemina looked a bit upset.

"Well, I tried. So, what's happening for the rest of the day?"

"House arrest." Tony growled.

"Well that's fun. How about you count to ten and I'll hide." Jemina joked.

"How about no, you hide to well. Pepper is going to kill me when she finds out."

"Find out what?"

He glared at her, "That I lost you for two hours! Where did you go to?! What was that thing, the massive energy influx?!"

"If I told ya I would have to kill ya," She joked, "I already told you, I took a trip through a magical portal."

Tony looked her, it was obvious that she wasn't going to say anything on the subject, "Fine, but I need to call Coulson and tell him I found you."

"Do we have to do that?" She asked a bit warry.

"You don't like the gov. much, do you?"

She shook her head, "Not really, I mean I'm glad for what they do-sometimes-but, well, they really need to just leave me alone."

He looked at her then something clicked, "Your parents, the government, did they?" He didn't know how to ask this.

Thankfully she knew what he was trying to ask, "Sort of, not really. Ugh, it's complicated and I don't really want to talk about it. It's more concern for my brother and my friends, I don't want to get them dragged into anything because of me." With that she ran into the house leaving Tony and Raf alone.

"I didn't mean to…" Tony started.

"It's a touchy subject, but she's really protective of us since, well that's not important." Raf said before following Jemina. The remainder of the day was uneventful, though Tony did have one heck of a time trying to keep SHIELD away to try and give Jemina a break from whatever was plaguing her. Eventually they relented and said they'd keep away for the week, this made Tony sigh in relief. Jemina didn't say much of anything the rest of the day, and spent most of it in her room.

The next morning she had reverted back to her usual self, though Tony made sure to not mention the topic of her parents. They spent the entire day down in Tony's lab working on the mock eight and made tremendous progress, it would be ready to test out soon.

On the fifth day Tony decided they needed to get out of the house, "Guys, grab a coat, we're going for a drive."

"Tony, you realize that it's like, seventy and sunny in southern California?"

"Yeah, and we're going to go out in a convertible. It'll get cold."

Jemina shrugged, "Whatever, I'll be fine in a sweater." They went down to the garage and Tony pulled out one of his many cars.

"In you get." Tony said motioning to the car.

Raf and Jemina got into the back seat when Raf asked, "Where are we going?"

"Getting some Pizza." Tony said engaging the engine.

Raf looked at Jemina who shrugged, "But it's nine o'clock."

"And by the time we get there it'll be twelve." Tony said as they exited the garage.

"He must really like their pizza." Jemina whispered. Tony turned up the radio and they began talking about everything, everything a normal-or slightly smarter-person would know about. It wasn't until an hour-an-a-half later that anything interesting happened. Tony and Raf were talking about the mock eight, what needed to be improved and whatnot, while Jemina was simply enjoying the scenery. That was until something caught her eye, a fast, red 'n white, something, "Uuuuhhhh, Tony?"

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"Is there, uh, a, uh-uh-uh. Um, we need to get off the freeway. Like now!" Jemina yelled.

"What do you mean, where not there yet and…what the..!" He shouted some profanities as the car suddenly seemed to have grown a mind of its own, he then heard the distinct roar of a high speed engine behind them. He turned around to look, as he wasn't really driving the car anymore, and saw a sports car racing towards them. Their car swerved suddenly as they pulled off the freeway but didn't decrease their speed, "What is going on?!" He shouted.

"Knockout." Jemina said simply, moving her hands and causing the car to turn.

"What are you doing?!" He gripped the steering and tried to stomp on the brakes, but nothing was responding.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for driving a car that has a computer that controls _everything_." Jemina said as they pulled onto a side road and turned onto a dirt path. Tony was wide eyed as he tried to contact Jarvis to have him send one of his suits but he couldn't get a grip on his phone and he nothing else to communicate to his AI system with. "Hang on!" Jemina shouted as they pulled a one-eighty and shot pasted the sports car, "Raf, contact the 'bots!"

"But what about Tony?" He shouted hanging onto the armrests for dear life.

Jemina answered without taking eyes off the road, "I don't care about it right now! Raf contact the 'bots before he kills us all!"

By this point Tony was terrified, someone was trying to kill him-again-even if it wasn't him directly and he had no control over his own car! He tried to find words to speak with but, for once, there was none. He looked back to see the car gaining and, pull out some wicked looking Gatling guns, "What is going on, I want answers!"

"Not the time!" Jemina shouted as the car began dodging the shots, "Keep your heads down!"

Raf couldn't get his phone out soon enough to call the 'bots but once he had a hold of it he speed dialed Bee, "Bee, this is Raf. Get Ratchet to find our coordinates, we've got a Knockout on our tail!" Bee didn't know quite how to respond.

 **:Alright.:**

Jemina began to turn the car again but Knockout decided he had had enough, one of the shots finally found their mark and blew out the back right tire. The force from the shot sent the car spinning for a minute before it finally stopped, "Raf, Tony stay here." Jemina said picking herself up.

"What? Are you crazy?" Tony asked reaching to pull her back into the car.

"So I've been told." She jumped out his reach and ran away a few feet.

"She's going to get herself killed!" Tony jumped out of the car only to be met with an unseen force a foot away, effectively keeping him from following. He watched Jemina run across the field and the car turn to follow her, but what happened next he never would have seen coming, not in a million years. The car suddenly transformed and in two quick strides caught up her and picked her up. Tony banged his hand against the shield but it didn't budge. "If only I had my suit and blasters I could get out of this."

"Forget it Tony, you still wouldn't be able to get through that without supper strength." Raf said coming up next to him. They then watched in horror as Knockout came over to them, "But he might be able to break through."

He knelt down next to their terrified forms, "Hm, Bumblebee's pet human. Lord Megatron will be very please."

"Leave them alone! You've got me, I'm the one you want, not them!" Jemina shouted trying to squirm out of his hand, it wasn't working well.

He looked at her, "Yes, but the more hostages we have to use against the Autobots the better." He smiled wickedly, it actually made Tony's heart stop beating for a second, and reached out towards them. He suddenly recoiled back when his hand was meet with a brick wall and a rather nasty shock.

"Like my improvements?" Jemina asked sweetly. Knockout looked ready to kill when he suddenly jerked, light danced crossed his body, and he dropped Jemina. She landed it and prepared another electrical bolt, 'cons were not immune to them-a great thing to know.

"No you don't you little she-devil," He pointed his blaster at Raf and Tony, "You fire at me I'll fire at them."

Jemina smirked, Tony knew now that he dreaded that look, and she fired upon Knockout as fire at Tony and Raf. The blast sent him sprawling across the field and she heard a high pitched squeal. She turned her head to see Tony holding his hands up to protect head and Raf laughing. Tony looked around then felt himself, "I'm alive, I'm alive!" He shouted, realization sinking in.

"Was that you who screamed Tony?" Jemina asked.

"No." Tony said quickly.

Raf scowled, "Yes."

"I believe Raf." Jemina said. There was some groaning and it snapped Jemina back to the present as she took a defensive stance.

"Why you little…" Knockout mumbled as he stood up, "No mercy."

He was about to charge her when they heard the familiar sound of a ground bridge. Jemina put her back against the shield so as to keep an eye on both potential enemies. She was relieve to find that the people, er 'bots, that came through the bridge were indeed the Autobots. Knockout looked between them and Jemina for a second before transforming and speeding away. Jemina sighed as the 'bots came closer and dropped the shield protecting Tony and Raf.

Tony put his hand out carefully, feeling for the shield but felt nothing. He heard a slight snicker as he watched Raf walk away from him and over to Jemina, gathering his courage he also walked over to Jemina, "Ok, .happened?!"

Jemina looked at him like he was crazy and just shook her head. A second later she dropped to the ground, passing out, "Jemina!" Nearly everyone there cried out. Tony instantly ran to her side feeling for a heart rate, now he wasn't any doctor but he knew how to make sure that there was a pulse.

"Give her to me." The largest mech there said with a gentle yet firm tone. Tony did so without question and they walked through the swirling/glowing blue and green vortex thing.

"Come one, Optimus will want to talk to you." Raf said walking though the vortex to.

Tony took a hesitant step forward but then he too step foot through the vortex. When he reached the other side he felt ready to hurl but managed to keep it down. He walked out of the hallway to find…chaos. There was a white and orange, or was it red-he couldn't quite tell, mech scurrying around a table while the large blue and red mech was standing there, glancing between the white and orange mech and something on the table, with worried eyes. There was a large green mech, reminding him of the hulk, pacing the floor with a girl on his shoulders; a bright yellow mech chirping and whirring quickly to Raf, who answered back; and a blue mech, who looked female, standing in the far corner talking to another boy.

Tony was still taking it all in when the giant green mech burst out, "When I next see Knockout I'm going to wring his next with my bare hands."

The tall blue and red mech looked up, "Bulkhead calm down. I'm sure she's fine, she's done this before." _Before? She's done this before?!_ Tony thought.

"I know Optimus, but still, he was going to kill her!"

"I believe he would not kill her, not with the value she possess to use and potentially to them." Optimus answered.

 **:But he almost got Raf!:** To Tony this just sounded like a bunch of beeps, clicks, and chirps.

"Bee, Bulkhead, calm down. This is not helping Jemina at all." Optimus said, voice as steady as ever.

"How are you not upset in the least Optimus? She's _your_ ward after all!" The blue female looking mech said, very agitated.

The white and orange mech ran a kind of scanner over something on the table, Jemina Tony presumed. He heard a sigh of relief, "She is merely exhausted, she will be fine with the proper rest. Rafael, please come here, I wish to scan you too." Raf walked over to, what Tony presumed to be, the medic. He scanned him too, "You're clear."

Tony just stood there, quiet as a mouse for once, taking in everything he was seeing and hearing. Optimus finally seemed to remember him and walked over, kneeling down to try and seem less imposing. Though in reality it was more imposing, "I assume you are Tony Stark?"

"Uh…y-yes, I am. And you are..?"

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

Tony looked around, "I don't mean to be rude, but, what are you?"

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Aliens?" Tony half asked and half stated.

Optimus nodded, "Indeed."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? On Earth I mean."

Bulkhead set Miko down on the floor as Optimus answered, "We are fighting a war. A long time ago there was one I considered a brother…" Optimus went on to tell of the history of the war.

After Optimus finished Tony mulled it over, "So the transforming car Jemina was fighting, that was a Decepticon?" He asked.

Surprisingly it was the medic Ratchet that answered him, "Yes. Knockout, _their_ medic to be more precise."

"Why was he after us?"

"He was after Jemina, the two have an…interesting history, not a good one I might add." Tony shot Ratchet a confused look.

Optimus answered for him, "When she first learned of our existence Knockout was trying to eradicate her, she took defensive measures and shot him in the eye. He now holds a personal vendetta against her. It does not help that a short while ago she also caught the attention of Megatron who now also wants her."

"Shot him with what? I don't think she'd carry a missile launcher with her, and I doubt a little hand gun, or even a machine gun, would harm you guys." Tony said disbelieving.

"Contrary to your beliefs Stark, if you know the right locations to shot they can do great damage. But you are right she was not carrying a missile launcher, merely a hand gun. Which she carries even now, though she does not like to use it unless the situation is absolutely dire."

Tony's eyes grew wide, "She has it with her _now_ , as in, she's had it the entire time she was in my house?!"

Raf answered this time, "Yup, ever since she's become a part of the war I haven't known her to leave the house without it."

"Then why didn't she use it back there?" Tony asked, absently mindedly pointing to the ground bridge.

"Like Optimus said, she doesn't like to use it. Unlike some people, not all of us like war." A raven haired teen said.

"Look kid, things have happened and I've changed so has Stark industries." Tony said coolly.

"Yeah, it only took getting shrapnel thrown into your chest and you nearly dying, _twice_!" Jack said walking up the platform to where the other children were, except Jayce who sat with his sister.

Tony's face darkened, "Hey, I have to live with those consequences every day of my life, for the rest of my life! Now, I don't know what you have against me but I'm not the man I once was."

They heard a groan coming from the table, all their shouting had brought Jemina back to the world of the living, "Why is everyone screaming?" She asked holding her head.

"Jemina, how do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

"Like Megatron just shot me and I somehow survived." She joked.

"Yup, she's fine. Though I am recommending strict rest."

"Ok," she said getting up to leave the berth.

Ratchet looked at her funny, something wasn't right, "I take that back, I'm ordering strict rest."

"Dang it, can you have Tony say that instead?" She asked, though nobody understood why except Tony and Raf.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Ratchet asked, holding her to keep her from leaving the berth.

"I'm getting down."

"What part of 'strict rest' did you not understand?! You passed out from using you're powers, namely you're new power, too fast and too soon without properly honing it in and learning how to use it!" Ratchet shot back.

"It was either that or we all die at the hand of Knockout, I personally would want to take the former and not the later. Now, since you're so adamant about me not doing _anything_ strenuous, can you please set me down on the floor so I can walk." She said crossing her arms

Tony looked up at the two, that was something he had forgotten in the craziness of this whole thing, _what exactly had Jemina done_? "Uh, excuse me? But what do you mean powers?"

Jemina, Ratchet, and Optimus all looked at each other before Jemina shrugged, "Jemina has a unique ability to manipulate energy. We are not exactly sure why or how she has it but it has been growing at a rapid pace." Optimus answered.

"Oh, I know exactly _how_ I have it, I just don't know _how_ my mom had it." Jemina said after Ratchet placed her on the platform and gave her a firm warning not to do _anything_.

"Wait, you're mom had it?" Tony asked baffled as he climbed the stairs to the platform.

"Yeah, though hers was/is a lot weaker than mine _apparently_." Jemina's face grew hard for a second before returning to its usual calm.

"What do you mean apparently?" Tony asked becoming very interested.

Jemina looked at the ceiling in deep thought for a second before answering, "I'm not from this world…"

"Jemina, are you sure that this is wise?" Ratchet asked concerned.

"Since he knows about everything else he might as well know this," She turned her attention back to Tony, "What I mean is I'm, my brother and I, aren't from the dimension. The long of the short of it is a terrorist group, Mech, was looking for some kind of energy source that would give them the upper hand in a war. They built a device that could scan through alternate dimensions and they found my mother and I as that source. They then built a machine that could teleport _one_ of these people, they chose me as I was the stronger of the two sources. However when they teleported me I was also holding onto my brother and it over taxed the machine and it blew up into a thousand pieces. The materials used to make the machine are/were so rare that they only had enough to make it once so me and my brother are effectively stuck here in this dimension, though it isn't that bad. Anyhow, ever since I came here the powers began to show and grow."

Tony looked at her, "And when did this happen?"

"A few months ago."

"The same time you lost your parents." He said putting two and two together to get four.

"Yes, while they are not actually dead, they are essentially dead to my brother and I as the chances of us seeing them again while we are still living are slim to none."

Tony only nodded his head, that was worse than actually having your parents die, "Who is you're brother anyway?"

A small boy stepped out from behind Jemina, "Hi," He squeaked, "I'm Jayce."

Tony remembered that she said he was only six but, well, it had apparently hadn't clicked until now, dang he was getting slow, "Uh, hi."

"Well, are we going?" Jemina asked.

"What? Going where?" He asked.

"Back to your house dummy. I really don't think you want to live here." Jemina said.

"Ep, ep, ep. You're not going anywhere missy. Not until you've fully recovered." Ratchet interjected.

"Come on Hatchet! I'm not going to be doing much of anything, he won't let me anyway." Jemina said motioning to Tony, "Besides the beds are better at his place than here and Raf still has a few days left with him."

"Are you actually wanting to go back?" Tony asked shocked.

"You have no idea what it's like to be under the care of Hatchet over there. Last time I did this I spent a week practically laying in bed." She scoffed.

"Yes, and I had to strap you to it a few times." Ratchet said remembering that week and dreading the one coming.

"Please, just let me finish up with Raf, besides, I'll be able to sleep better there and get better faster." She knew how to pull his strings.

"Hm, well, alright, just don't…" He didn't get to finish as Jemina had already jumped over the railing, landing on the ground bridge controls and putting in the location of Tony's house, jumping on the lever to activate the ground bridge, then running towards it, "I said nothing strenuous!" Ratchet shouted after Jemina just before she disappeared through the bridge. Ratchet turned to Tony, "Make sure she rests, or else you'll answer to me."

Tony went white, "Don't worry, I'll make sure." With that both he and Raf went through the bridge. When Tony stepped out they exited onto his back lawn, "Ok, that's a bit creepy." He mumbled as the bridge closed.

At that moment Pepper came running out of the house, "Tony! Oh my gosh, you're alive, and ok!" She ran and gave him a kiss before slapping him, "What the heck happened?! The authorities found your car in a mess but nether you or kids were found!"

Tony chuckled nervously, "Yeah, we had some car troubles and the phones, kinda broke." He fibbed, "Ended up hiking half of the way back until we found a bus stop."

They entered the house he saw Jemina standing there waiting for them, "So, what's going on?"

"You're going to sit down and rest. I'm not going to have _his_ wrath rain down upon me because you failed to listen to orders." Tony commanded.

"Is that an order?" She asked.

"It's one from your doctor, not me, so follow it and sit down." She plopped down on the couch and sent a playful glare at Tony, "Yeah, yeah, glare at me all you want but it isn't going to change anything."

"I think I'd better go," Pepper said, "The news is all over this and now that you're ok I have to deal with it." With that she left.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have wanted pizza so badly."

"Well if you hadn't have shot his eye out this whole thing would have been avoided."

"Whatever," She then sent a very serious glare at Tony, "You aren't going to tell _anyone_ about this are you? Neither me nor the 'bots?"

"No, I know when to keep my mouth shut about certain things."

Her glare only hardened, "I'll believe that when I hear it."

He nodded, "How are you supposed to hear it if I don't tell about it."

Jemina nodded, "That also includes SHIELD."

Tony's eyes went wide, "And what? Spoil a perfectly good secret to them? You must be kidding! I finally have the chance to know something they don't! I'm not telling them." He said with a firm resolution.

"Good, in that case you might want to get rid of these." She said holding up a small plastic bag of crushed bugs.

Tony took the bag and asked, "Where did you find these?"

"All over, curtesy of Natasha, er Natalie I guess."

"Why that little…how did you know she had planted them?"

She let out a half-hearted laugh, "She and someone else follow Jack, Miko, and Raf for a good month or so. They tried to follow me to but it didn't go well, she even bugged me once but I found it. When you know what to look for and you're able to feel it near it isn't hard."

Something then dawned on Tony, "That's how you were able to figure out that prank I had set. You used your powers."

"Bingo, like your trigger devise the bugs also let out small electrical pulses which I can sense." She explained.

Tony looked at his watch, "Hm, well its bed time. We were out longer than I thought, and you are going to be resting so I don't lose my head to that crazy medic."

"Wow, he's known Ratchet for less than a day and he already knows he's crazy." Jemina said happily as she walked towards her room.

"Don't tell him I said that." Tony warned, "I don't need to be on his bad side."

"Believe me, everyone is on his bad side. The only difference is how far on that meter you are, you're probably not too far." With that she disappeared into her room.

The next day Jemina found Tony and Raf working on the mock eight, "Hey dummy, get me my coffee." Tony shouted to his robotic arm thing.

Jemina stayed concealed and took control of the robot. As it reached for the mug she made it grab the water cup sitting nearby, it grabbed it and wheeled back over to Tony. He reached his hard out expectantly but didn't look at the robot, she then made it get closer then dump the water over his head, "Hey, what the?! You dummy!" Tony continued yelling and threatening to sell it on e-bay when he heard an all too familiar laugh, "Jemina!"

She walked out from behind the corner grinning, "Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

Tony glared at her, "I'm not stupid."

"But you're slow."

Tony growled, "You want to see how slow I am?"

She grinned, "Sure."

"Alright then. Jarvis, bring out the mock seven."

There was a second of silence then, "I'm sorry sir, but the mock seven has insufficient power."

Tony looked confused, "Ok, then bring out the mock six."

"That too has insufficient power."

Tony stood there flabbergasted for a minute then, "Jemina! What are you doing?"

"I want to see how slow you are without you supper suit." She smiled.

"You think you can out run me?"

Her grin widened, "Easily."

Raf cut in before Tony had a chance to say anything, "Uh Tony? She's been running from Knockout for a couple of months now, while he's a car. She's pretty fast and can go for quite a while."

Tony just stood there then ginned, "Well I guess I can't race a person whose supposed to be resting from over taxing themselves, now can I?"

"Hey! I'm perfectly fine!"

"You may say that but I'll be the one with his head on the chopping block."

"No, I'd be there too." Jemina said with a shiver, an angry Ratchet was a terrifying Ratchet.

"Good, we see eye to eye. Now sit down and rest."

"But I…" Jemina started.

"No buts. Now sit." Jemina begrudgingly sat down. Tony turned around to continue working when he ran into a wall, "Jemina! Resting means no powers!"

"You know using tem take just as much out of you as running does when you're recuperating." Raf said in a scolding tone.

She sent him a half-hearted glare, "Do I look like I care?"

"No, but I do!" Both Raf and Tony said at the same time.

"Esh, ok." Jemina said, holding her hands up in surrender. She then brought out a book and began reading.

The last few days went by rather quickly and they were now on the plane on their way back. As much as Jemina hated to admit it, she didn't want to leave, because as soon as she got back she was going to be under base arrest by Ratchet. It had been three days since the incident and Ratchet had called her, Raf and Tony every day, three times a day! Tony suddenly broke her out of her thoughts, "So Jemina, what are you going to do when you get back?"

"Hide from Ratchet." She stated dully.

"Ah, I can see the smarts in that, and the dumbness. I guess if you're willing to take the risk." He shrugged.

"I think I'd rather face the Hulk than Ratchet, especially if you're the one needing the medical care. He's a great medic, but he tends to worry too much."

Tony looked at Jemina, "He needs to when watching you 'cause you're dumb enough not to do it yourself."

She shrugged, "I don't like sitting around all day doing nothing, surely you of all people would understand that."

"That I do." Tony said nodding his head. The plane landed shortly and Raf nearly tackled everyone trying to get out. Once out Tony saw a yellow Camaro, which Raf eagerly ran to, and a red and blue semi. "Are they..?"

"Yup," Jemina said, "The Camaro is Bumblebee, and the semi is Optimus."

"Dang, you'd never know if you didn't…"

"That's the point. See ya." She grabbed her two bags and entered into the semi's cab. A minute late both vehicles disappeared into the town.

* * *

 **A** month later Pepper walked into Stark's Malabo house, "Tony, where are you?"

She heard a yelp then, "I'm in the kitchen."

She walked into the kitchen to find it an utter mess, it looked as if a nuclear bomb had gone off, a tornado had hit, and an earthquake had rolled through, "Good gosh Tony, what happened?"

He looked down at his feet, his face beet red, "I tried to make french-fries as my cook can't seem to make them right, but it isn't going well."

Pepper had to resist a laugh, "Oh."

"Stark, are you in there?!" A voice called out. A second later Fowler walked in, Fury following him.

"What happened?" Fury asked.

"He's trying to make french-fries." Pepper said nonchalantly.

"I feel sorry for the fries." Fowler said handing something to Pepper, "Oh, here's the D.N.G.S. schematics you wanted back."

"Thanks." Tony nodded.

Fury looked around the sad kitchen, "Can I ask why you wanted them back?"

"Reasons. Now, are you guys done here or are you going to continue to tell me how bad my cooking skills are?" Tony asked.

Fowler leaned over to Pepper, "Why is he so desperate for french-fries? There is a McDonalds a few minutes away."

"They aren't the same!" Tony said exasperated.

"I'll show you what he means." She pulled out her phone then brought something up on the screen.

"What are you doing Pepper?"

"Showing them the french-fry fiasco from last month."

Tony's eye's widened, "How?"

"Jemina recorded it and I had her send it to me." Pepper said pressing play. The four of them stood there watching it, Tony turning redder than a strawberry.

"So that's the french-fry incident that Jemina and Raf joke about sometimes." Fowler said in a barely audible whisper.

"Well Tony," Fury said fighting desperately to show no emotions, though a small smile broke through, "I'll leave you to your french-fries." With that the two government agents walked away.

* * *

So, I don't hate iron man, he's down right hysterical at times...I just hate his language and all of the I talk, main reason why Jemina was so apposed to going. Also, I have no idea where the French-fry thing came from but it happened and turned out great. This will be a topic of future chapters. *Grins evilly.*

Just, ok, I didn't plan for Tony meeting the 'bot (or 'cons) it just happened and rather suddenly.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys another chapter...so this goes after chapter 21 in the other story, Enjoy!**

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **Guest (irongirl)**

good XD

 **Z** **abuzasGirl**

Thank you, updated!

 **Guest (D or lava)**

She's mainly at the house, but yes, i've been meaning to put her in here and now i can!

* * *

 **Clint** walked into an office, "Agent Bowler."

"Ok what do you want?" He asked very annoyed.

Clint raised an eyebrow, "SHIELD was wanting to know what exactly happened when you were a spy at Mech."

Bowler grumbled something under his breath, "Look, I already gave them my report and told them that I was unable to uncover anything."

"Unfortunately SHIELD and I don't agree with you." Bowler just glared, "Look, there have been some incidents and I need to know who agent William Fowler works for."

Bowler gave him a daft look, "You SHIELD's second best spy, you should know that."

"I know he works for Unit E but what does he do?"

Bowler held no expression in his face, "You know as much as I Clint. Had I known anything I would have told SHIELD."

"So what happened that made you scrub the mission?"

"I was found out, there was no point in staying since I was caught."

"Ok fine, what do you know about Mech?" Clint pushed.

"What's with SHIELD's sudden interest in them? I thought they were a minor terrorist group not worthy of their attention?"

"Let's just say there were some incidents that grabbed our attention." Clint relaxed into the chair but held a firm gaze on Bowler.

"Oh?" Bowler asked.

Clint nodded, "You've heard of Steve Rogers?"

"The supper soldier created during WWII, I've heard of him and how SHIELD recently pulled him out."

"Ok, well apparently he encountered someone, Jemina Archer." Bowler's eye twitched a bit at the mention that name, "While he was recuperating there was a precarious incident but he was very much kept out of the loop. It raised SHIELD suspicions and Natasha and I were sent to investigate."

"I thought you wanted to know about Mech, not Ms. Archer?"

"Do you know her?" Clint asked hopefully.

"Not very well, Fowler knows her better than I do." He admitted, "Why?"

"She knew about SHIELD, and there was something else. I don't know what but she was hiding something."

"If its information you want on her I'm the last person you want to talk to, I don't tend to keep tabs on people."

Clint nodded, "Well, thanks anyways." He got up to leave, Bowler was hiding something. He knew more than he let on, when he twitched at her name…he knew there was something else. His mission wasn't the failure he reported, he could tell that, but it was obvious he was hiding it from everyone. With one last look at Bowler he left.

Clint hopped into his car and started the engine then drove away, heading towards Jasper. He looked over at the file sitting in the passenger's seat, it held all the information they had on Mech and Silas. He read over the part where it talked about Silas' fascination with alternate dimensions. He mulled it over for a bit, _no, that's impossible. If they had managed to break into another dimension Bowler would have said so…_ He turned the radio on and began flipping through channels, normally restricted but working for SHIELD has its perks. As he was flipping through them he found one on a military channel that caught his attention, "Aim for the creepy crawly." A deep voiced man commanded. The sounds of gun fire filled his radio for several minutes.

"Thanks for coming agent Fowler." A young male voice said. _Fowler?_ He tracked the signal to Jasper.

"If I had known 'cons were involved I would have called in Prime." The older male responded.

The younger one came back, "That might have been too much for mom to handle in one night…but it looks like Jemina got ahold of them, good." Panic then filled his voice, "Fowler they've got Jemina."

"All units spread out and…ah, not again!" Fowler yelled.

A new voice filled the radio, deep and at the beginnings of a growl, "Agent Fowler, is Jemina with Jack?"

"No, she isn't." The younger voice, Jack-Clint assumed, answered, "Optimus, M-mech still has her."

"Where did you see her last?" Optimus asked.

"At the hanger but…" He stopped and all chatter over that line ended.

Clint's eyes hardened, looks like he might _finally_ get some answers. He gunned it, the gas petal on the floor, and speed as fast as the car would go to Jasper. He arrived at the coordinates that the transition had come from in about ten minutes. He pulled into a cement factory and looked around, quickly he parked his car then got out, grabbing his quiver and bow. Carefully Clint moved throughout the compound and eventually he made it to a hanger. He went inside but found nothing out of the ordinary, walking back out he moved closer to the silos where the concrete was mixed. As he got nearer he found the ground had been practically destroyed, looking closer he saw the indents of _very_ large bullets. He combed the grounds for another hour but found nothing.

Growling he made his way back to his car and opened the channel again. After skimming through channels for a bit he found another channel being broadcast on, "Cleanup crews reroute to highway sixty-five, you might want back up." Fowler's voice Clint recognized. Clint smiled and sped away towards said mess.

He arrived shortly and would have been sick if he hadn't been trained to handle this kind of thing. Several cars were either crunched, on fire, or abandoned; while their passengers and drivers were laid strewn everywhere. Several firetrucks were putting out the car fires and even more paramedics and ambulances where carrying away injured. He wandered through the chaos and found a half reasonable, green clad soldier crawling out of a troop transportation truck. Quickly Clint walked over to him, the first thing he noticed was that his clothes were severely burned. Not burned as in caught in a fire, burned as in streaks emanating from a point on his lower abdomen. Defiantly not normal burn marks, "What happened here?" Clint asked in a very commanding tone.

"You don't know?" He spat, obviously in pain. Clint's gaze hardened, "I see the military doesn't even keep their own informed."

"Then do us a favor and fill in the gaps."

"Why should I?"

Clint nocked an arrow and pointed it at his thigh, "You'll save yourself a whole lot of pain."

The man didn't answer for a second then, "They caught us."

"Who?"

"The transformers. I don't know how but they did."

Clint raised an eyebrow, "How did you get those burns?"

"She shot us with our own weapons." He spat.

"Who is she?"

"Project Novae Terrae (Nov-I Ter-I)."

Clint was getting tired of his three word answers, "What is project Novae Terrae?"

"It's what will give Mech the advantage to win the next war." He hissed.

"What war? Is she another supper soldier?!"

"It is the war brewing between the new world order and the newest…And you could say that; except project Novae Terrae is faster, stronger, and far more dangerous." The man answered, smiling under his mask, before crumbling to the ground in exhaustion.

Two paramedics came over and took the man away, "Who are you and _what_ are you doing here?!" One of the paramedics yelled.

"I work with SHIELD and was sent to investigate some strange, occurrences."

"Well you're done here now move out of the way! SHIELD, has to interfere with everything…" The medic mumbled as he began checking the men still in the back of the truck.

Clint left and drove back to Jasper, he most defiantly had _not_ been expecting that. Though he had learned more in one night than he had in a month. Project Novae Terrae…the thought of someone being better than Captain America, the thought scared him. And that someone was a she! Then a thought struck him, _Jack, Fowler, and Optimus, whoever he is, was downright worried that Mech had kidnapped Jemina…and that soldier said that Novae Terrae was a female. There's no way that girl is a super soldier…is there?_ Clint battled with his thoughts the rest of the way back to Jasper.

* * *

 **Tony** groaned as he laid his head back on the couch, he was so bored! Natalie had come over earlier and Pepper had insisted, more like demanded, that he come up and speak with her. At first she kept asking about Jemina but after a while of him not answering anything she had move on and was now talking with Pepper. _Jemina, Raf, hm…wonder how their doing?_ Tony pulled out his phone and dialed Raf's number, it rang for a bit until he _finally_ picked up, "Hello?" Raf's voice came through, very uncertain.

"Hey Raf, what's up?" Tony asked, grateful the kid had picked up, he could relieve some of his boredom now.

Raf's voice caught, "Uhm, a lot. Something happened and…"

Stark's face paled a bit, "Raf, are you ok? What happened?"

Natasha heard Tony talking but didn't show it, at this moment in time, "Oh I'm fine…it's Jemina. Oh Raf quit worrying, I'll be fine." Tony could hear Jemina yelling.

"What. Happened?" He growled.

"Had a little run in with Mech…" Jemina began to answer before Ratchet cut her off, "Jemina Arwen Archer! You will stop using your powers this instant!" Jemina's voice sounded desperate, "But I'm sooo booorrrrred."

"Did she pass out because she overexerted herself again?" He asked.

"No," Raf sounded shaky, "She got shot."

"What!?" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs, making both Pepper and Natalie jump and both looked equally worried, "She was shot!? Who did it? I swear I'll shut them down so hard they'll never even have hope they can start back up."

Pepper had heard that threat before and she knew he would do it, she just wondered what had happened to Raf, "You'll have to get in line, Optimus is already ready to kill him." Raf said in a barely audible whisper.

Tony stormed out of the room and headed down to his lab/workspace/garage, "Raf tell Ratchet to open up a ground bridge, I'm coming over." Once he entered his lab he called out to JARVIS, "Jarvis, I want this sector on lockdown, no one gets in…and I mean _no one_."

"Very well sir." Jarvis answered as a ground bridge appeared and Tony went through.

Natalie had followed Tony until he reach the hallway to go into his lab, it was locked. She tried to get in but the AI was surprisingly hard to hack. Pepper came down, "You're not going to be able to get him out for a while, he's ticked and needs time to cool down."

 _I'm sure he is_ , Natasha thought, "Thank you for allowing me to drop by but I'm afraid I must be going." She excused herself and left, she had a plane to catch. Clint had called the day before about finding new information on their previous case. She couldn't go at the time because Fury wanted someone to check in on Stark but now she was free, maybe she would learn what had Tony so upset…

Tony walked through the bridge and felt his stomach turn, he hated and loved that thing at the same time. Once he had his bearings he walked further into the base, "Thanks Ratchet." He quickly ran up the stairs to the platform and saw Jemina laying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling with a look of pure boredom, "What…happened?"

She looked at him, "Kidnapped by Mech, shot in the shoulder, you know…just a normal average day." Jack lost the race against Miko then she quickly whispered, "Hay Jack, pass me the remote!"

"Ep, ep, ep! No! You're still not allowed to move your shoulder." Ratchet scolded.

Raf came over as Ratchet and Jemina then got into a very heated argument, "So, how are you?" He asked.

Tony just stood there for a second watching the two, "I was fine until I called you, why didn't you call sooner?! Or at all!?"

"Kinda forgot." Raf shrugged looking at Jemina.

"How is she?"

He shrugged, "Ratchet won't let her move her shoulder for another day and hardly lets her out of bed...to sum it up, she'd going crazy. For now she listens to Ratchet, as she defiantly doesn't want to reopen that wound," Tony gave her a curios look, he knew reopening wounds were bad, but Raf made it sound life threatening, "The bullet cut threw a major artery…"

"Ah," He said nodding his head, "Is she arguing with him just to have something to do?"

Raf nodded, "I think so. She talked to the other 'bots when they were here but there was an Energon stockpile they found and left to raid. Ever since she's been arguing with Ratchet for the heck of it."

Jemina seemed to have gotten pretty mad, "Ratchet, just because I write right handed doesn't mean I can't do _anything_ with my left! It's called being ambidextrous! If you don't think that's a thing just ask Jayce, he's ambidextrous too!" Ratchet hmphed then turned around and began ignoring Jemina.

"Bored much?" He asked smiling.

"I'm going to have to go to the loony house if this keeps up." She sighed.

Suddenly a very girly scream was heard throughout the base, all heads turned to Ratchet as he jumped several meters back, "Jemina I swear upon the Allspark that that thing is going to be stepped on!"

There was clattering on the stairs and a black and white mass pounced onto Tony, pinning him to the floor. When he looked up at what was pinning him, he too very nearly let out a girly scream. Pinning him down was a very, _very_ large dog…and it was growling not three inches from his face, "Aja, come!" Jemina commanded.

The dog looked at Tony for another second then bounded away to Jemina and jumping onto the bed with her and laying down. He got up and looked at the dog, if that's what you could call it, the thing was huge! Probably reaching three-and-a-half to four feet at the head, "What is that thing?"

Jemina laughed from her bed, "It's my dog, Aja."

Tony edged away from the bed and sat down at the table, keeping a watchful eye on the 'dog,' "What breed is it?"

"Border Collie/Timberwolf mix." She answered stroking its head.

"You live with a wolf and you still go shot?" She shrugged.

Suddenly Jemina perked up and looked down the hallway, "They're back Ratchet, and they got some Energon."

"Jemina…" He growled, "Rest."

"I can't help it Ratchet! Not all of my powers are used consciously." Ratchet huffed and turned back around.

Optimus came rolling into the room, towing his trailer behind him, "Bulkhead!" Miko yelled running down the platform, "Smash any 'cons?"

"Only a few Vehicons," Bulkhead said transforming.

Optimus activated his holoform and walked up the platform, "How are you doing Jemina?"

"Bored." She sighed.

Optimus turned around to face Tony, "Tony Stark, I didn't expect to see you here."

"When I hear that someone I know just gets shot I tend to get worried." Tony said, shooting a glare at Jemina.

Optimus smiled a bit, "I hope we didn't pull you away from anything important."

Tony snickered, "Heck no! You saved me from a cruel death of boredom."

"Ha! Finally!" Jack yelled.

Miko looked upset, "Yeah, don't expect it to last."

Jemina smiled as they started playing a new game, Jayce playing against Raf. Raf had a definite lead when Jayce's car suddenly shot passed Raf's and won. Jayce laughed gleefully while Raf just looked perplexed, Jemina just smiling mischievously. Tony shook his head, sneaky girl, before he walked over to Optimus' holoform which was giving a stern full in Jemina's direction, "I swear she's worse than Clifjumper at times." He mumbled.

Ratchet apparently noticed Optimus' look, "Jemina…" She gave him a look of 'what are you going to do about it?' "How's your shoulder feeling?"

She huffed, "It feels fine Ratchet."

"How are you doing with the pain?"

"I said before, there isn't much. Just a dull throb, I'll be fine without any pain meds. I can't think straight with them."

"Very well." Suddenly the proximity alarm went off. Ratchet check the incoming vehicle, "It is Nurse Darby."

Tony looked confused, "My mom." Jack explained.

A car pulled into the base and June got out and walked up to the platform, "It's a bit more crowded that I remember." She mused then walked over to Jemina, "How are you doing?"

She just looked at her for a second then, "Who."

"You of course," June said checking her arm.

Jemina huffed, "Ma quiltra alkes who, i Zhan dieles za alkes shuta Ratchet alkes galastple ka toh dielkple!"

June looked up in surprise and every other head turned to look at Jemina. Tony broke the silence, "W-what?" He choked.

"Et? Di zinno de eskessa Zentradian?" She asked smiling.

Jayce groaned, "Not aaagain."

"Do you know what she is saying Jayce?" Optimus asked.

He shook his head, "No, but I know she's speaking in Zentradian."

All the 'bots looked thoughtful for a bit. Tony leaned over to Jack and Miko and asked, "What are they doing?"

"Probably looking up what Zentradian is." Jack shrugged.

Optimus was the first one come back to the world, "Figure out what it is Optimus?" Raf asked hopefully.

"Not really. I found it…"

"But there's barely any words there, defiantly not enough to make more than a few very specific sentences…" Arcee said before Bee cut her off.

 **:And she only spoke a few words that were on the list.:**

"That's because she made it up, finished it up I guess." Jayce said shrugging.

Miko almost looked horrified, "When? And why?!"

"I got bored in school so I figured why not?" Jemina answered her.

"She spoke English!" Tony cried.

"Oh, tou un." She said glaring at Tony.

"Ok, I may not have understood what you said but I know the tone for 'shut up.'"

"Good." She chuckled.

June finished checking her arm, "It's good, but you still aren't allowed to move it for another day."

"Deeee!" She cried hanging her head. Aja sat up and began licking her, "Gah! Stop it!"

Tony laughed, "I better be getting back before Pepper gets to worried and Natalie tries to break into my lab."

Jemina looked at him in the eye, "She's at your house?"

"Yes, well, she was. I don't know if she's still there. She's really interested in you, any ideas on why?" He figured he may as well ask.

"Yeah, but…did you say anything."

"No, I actually kept my mouth shut." He smirked. Ratchet activated a ground bridge and Tony went through and came out in his lab, "I've really got to figure out how they do that." He had Jarvis unlock the lockdown and sat down.

Pepper came down a minute later, "You ok Tony?"

"Yeah, just needed to check in with Raf."

"Is everyone ok?" Tony nodded, "Then why aren't you saying anything?"

"Just thinking, I'll be up for dinner in a minute." Pepper nodded and left, "Jarvis, bring up all files on Mech."

Jarvis brought up a few skimpy files, "This is all sir."

"This is pathetic. Jarvis check all systems for any information on Mech, and I don't care if you have to hack into SHIELD to get it." Tony ordered before leaving for dinner.

* * *

So I will put when Aja comes to the base for the first time in my next chapter of AWNW, Ratchet's reaction will be good ;-)

Also Novae Terrae is Latin for New World-at least, that's what google said...

TRANSLATIONS!:

"Ma quiltra alkes who, i Zhan dieles za alkes shuta Ratchet alkes galastple ka toh dielkple!" (My arm is fine, if I am dying it is because Ratchet is boring me to death!)

"Et? Di zinno de eskessa Zentradian?" (What? You don't understand Zentradian?)

"Oh, tou un." (Oh, shut up.)

"Deeee!" (Noooo!)


	7. Chapter 7

Guys! Oh my gosh, I'M A SENIOR NOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY THIS IS! What is happening?! So fair warning, I am taking a college class, and dang it is a lot, over the summer along with a high school class to get a jump on next year so my updates could be really slow. I _will_ update a fast as possible but because the college class is a summer class there is a lot being squished into a shorter amount of time. I. AM. A. _SENIOR!_ Sorry, still trying to get a grasp on that, it ain't happening.

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **Cashagon**

Yeah Mech, their not shining a positive light. And what happened to WWIII, I'm in college and i had a history teacher that was really interested in the 1700's. He showed us all the wars that were being fought in that time period, mostly against Britain. Basically that was WWI, WWII was what we considered WWI, and WWIII is what we consider WWIV. Just a bit of history, sorry ;)

* * *

 **Clint** met Natasha at the Jasper airport, "Ok Clint, what's so important that you dragged me all the way back out here? I thought you were done with this town?"

"I was until I uncovered this." He handed her a file. She took it and looked through it as they walked.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Well, Bowler wasn't much help but the Mech soldier was." Clint said nonchalantly.

Natasha nodded, "Do you really think Project Novae Terrae is Jemina Archer?"

"Everything lines up. Jemina gets kidnapped and mystery man _and_ secret military operations get really worried. Then he said Novae Terrae was female. I really don't see how else it would line up."

"Did he say anything else about Novae Terrae? Like what happened to her?"

Clint thought for a minute, "He seemed _really_ upset that someone, or something, he called transformers had found her. But not much else."

"So then it's best we assume that these _transformers_ rescued her." Natasha mused, "I think we need to set another watch on the kids Fowler's connected to, especially Rafael Esquivil."

"Why? Besides they know both Fowler and Jemina."

Natasha looked out at the desert surrounding them, "About five hours ago Tony called Rafael, he was pretty bored, he nearly went through the roof and he was shaking with anger. Apparently 'she' was shot." Clint raised an eyebrow for her to clarify 'she,' "I can't say for certain but I assumed 'she' was Jemina. The timing's right."

"What happens if we find Project Novae Terrae?"

"We bring them into SHIELD." Natasha said dryly.

Clint looked kind of nervous, "What if it is Jemina? We saw her on the run that once, she defiantly could defend herself."

"What does it matter? We've taken out bigger targets." Natasha said without feeling though she too was rather nervous. She had read what that soldier described had described Novae Terrae, _stronger, faster, and far more dangerous than Steve._ They knew who Steve was, SHIELD _knew_ he wouldn't turn on them…at least not without a very good cause. But this girl, they only had suspicions and she was purposely hiding from them.

"I know," Clint whispered, "But Natasha, you didn't see the burn marks he had. They weren't like a normal burn or even a blaster burn. It was like he had been struck by lightning or something…what if that's what he meant by more dangerous?" Clint mused out loud, "What if she somehow controls lightning?"

"How is that possible?" Natasha snapped.

Clint held up his hands, "How is it possible that Bruce survived and can become the Hulk? Or how a Norse god is actually real and _he_ can control lightning? Or what the Red Skull did with the cube thingy back during WWII? We see more impossible than what should _be possible_!"

"I suppose…but even Thor wealds his hammer, and _that_ is what controls the lightning."

"But what if _I_ am right?" Clint asked. Natasha didn't answer, but he could see the small etches of worry on her face.

* * *

 **Steve** walked into his apartment after a nice morning jog. He turned on the light and found a folder sitting on his counter. There was nothing on the cover, only a plane ticket and a note 'You leave tomorrow.' Curious he picked it up and began shifting though it. There was information on a group called Mech and the last several handwritten pages. Most were theories, though the theories interested him immensely as most of them talked about Jemina Archer. She had tormented his mind ever since the car chase. He picked up the ticket then went to pack a few things.

He arrived at Jasper early the next afternoon, he could feel the heat radiating off of the pavement and squinted at the sunlight. Quickly he left and checked into a motel. He studied the paper for the millionth time, hoping to find another clue. Sighing he set them down and took a walk, wandering the streets he eventually came up to the school. The last bells rung and kids ran out the doors, he watched them go, some walking away, some running, riding, or driving. He looked back at the school and saw three stragglers walking out, "Hey, fourth day in a row without detention!" A tall onyx haired teen said.

"Hey, don't jinx it!" An oriental girl shouted.

"Too late Miko." A kid that looked no older than thirteen.

Steve watched them interact, "How do you think Jemina's doing?" Miko asked.

"Judging by her reaction yesterday, she's going crazy." The younger boy answered.

The black hair kid looked down the road, "My mom said it was safe for her to get up today as long as she kept her arm in sling to keep it from moving much." Several car horns blared and the kids quickly left.

Steve continued walking away, _what happened to Jemina?_ Eventually he walked back to the hotel and sat on his bed, this was all simply too much to process in one day. He laid down, his was brain dying. _'Too much information will make your brain choke,'_ His mother's voice rang in his head, _she was so right._

He spent the next four days trying, and failing, to find Jemina. The others came and went, though they often disappeared after school, but no sign of the girl was seen. Today was the fifth day of being there, and it was hot with no signs of any of the children. He walked down the street and towards the Dairy Queen he had first seen them, as he walked into the parking lot he noticed a semi parked. It looked an awful lot like the one he had seen Jemina get into and the one that had chased off that sports cars. He decided he'd try and find the driver, maybe he could give some information… _what was his name? Orac? No, Orin? No, Orion, that was it._ He walked in, ordered an ice cream, and was looking for a table when he found him, or should he say them.

The girl was sitting across from Orion eating a Blizzard while Orion talked. He walked a bit closer and heard him saying, "I remember the first time I saw Ariel, Elita I guess. I had just gotten a job at the docks, loading and unloading Energon. I turned so blue I couldn't even go near her for a month."

"You, blush? Wish I could have seen that. How did you finally get the courage to even talk to her?"

"To be truthful I didn't, Ariel did." Orion laughed.

Jemina snickered, "Who'da thunk that Optimus Prime was once scared of talking to women?" Orion glared playfully.

"I could take you back to Ratchet." He threatened.

"I think Ratchet would kick me out, considering all the kids are still at school." Jemina looked up from her Blizzard and saw Steve standing there watching them. Her eyes went wide and she ducked her head, "Can we go now Orion?"

Steve decided that he wanted answers, now, "Uh, could you please wait?"

Orion turned around to look at him, "You're Steve Rogers, are you not?"

"I am." Steve said nodding.

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

Jemina stood and pulled his sleeve a bit, "Can we pleeeaaase go Orion?"

Both Steve and Orion looked at her, though Steve's mouth dropped open when he eyed her sling, "What h-happened?"

"Got hurt, I'm fine, thanks for asking, can we go now?"

"Wait, please? I really want to ask you some things."

Orion sensed Jemina's distress and stood pulling her closer, "I do not believe that would be wise right now."

"Look, I spent nearly a week looking for you, you in particular Jemina. I'm not leaving without some answers."

She started walking towards the door, "Well you may not leave, but I am."

Steve took a step towards her when Orion sent a look that could kill and Steve stopped in his tracks. He watched them leave in the semi, then he left towards the hotel. Something wasn't right, she acted almost scared of him, and he didn't like it. Unlocking the door to his room he breathed a heavy sigh, _just found her…just lost her._ He looked at his shield on his bed, he didn't go very far without it though trying to get _that_ through airport security is a hassle. Steve took a step into the room when he heard several engines revving. Curious he turned around and saw the semi tearing down the street with a sports car, the same one that had been chasing Jemina when his interest was perked, and several black and purple cars chasing it. There was the sound of a high powered engine overhead and he looked up and saw three, odd looking, jets trailing them. Instinctively he grabbed his shield and took off after the cars in pursuit.

The semi drove out of the city limits and into a large drain canal, the others following. Steve watched as the pursuing cars surrounded the semi and, _transformed?_ The jets overhead dropped like flies and transformed before hitting the ground, all of them in a battle stance. The semi revved its engine and shot through the barricade before it too transformed; and there, sitting on its hand, was Jemina. A battle mask closed in around the 'once was a semi' and he lowered Jemina close enough to the ground so she could jump off before engaging the enemy.

The sound of a strange blast and the colliding of metal brought Steve back to the present as he jumped over the edge. He watched as Jemina ran from the ensuing chaos, only to be followed by one of the purple robot/cars. The robot reached for her and he threw his shield, a loud _clang!_ resonating from the impact, along with a nice dent. A greenish/blue vortex opened and several more robots came running out, they ran past Jemina and engaged the enemy. She ran from the chaos but stumbled over her feet, Steve caught her arm and began pulling her away from the fight.

She looked him in the eye, "No, let go. I need to get back."

"Are you crazy? You'll get squished!" Steve shot back.

She just stopped, refusing to move, "No, not the fight, I need to get back to the base."

"I don't care if you want to get to the moon, I'm getting you out of here." He picked her up and began running.

"No, no, stop." She struggled in his arms. Loud footsteps echoed behind him but he didn't dare look back, Jemina did though.

He heard her shriek and he felt a searing heat rush past him. He set Jemina down and raised his shield to protect him, he was not, however, expecting to face the red sports car turned robot, "Hand over the girl and I'll let you live."

"If I hadn't heard that million times before I might be scared."

"Knockout, leave him alone." Jemina yelled, stepping in front of Steve.

"Are you crazy, get behind me!" Steve hissed.

Jemina didn't even acknowledge him as Knockout spoke, "Come with me and he will live."

Jemina just shook her head, "Maybe I should call Optimus."

"You won't have time." He jabbed a two pronged stick at them and Jemina raised her hands. Steve jumped in front of her and raised his shield, but met no resistance.

He looked up and saw Knockout angrily pounding at nothing, but the 'nothing' was sparking with every impact, "What..?"

Jemina cradled her arm in the sling and her breathing got heavier with every punch, "Get ready to run." Steve looked at her like she had a screw loose, _wasn't that what they were doing in the first place?_ She took several steps away from the edge then sucked in a breath and bolted as the next punch fell through the 'nothing.' Steve jumped and rolled over his shield and sprinted to catch up with Jemina.

As he looked to where she was running his stomach dropped, she was running _towards_ the vortex, "Hey wait! We don't even know if that thing's safe!" He shouted but she didn't stop, obviously she had a one track mind.

The sounds of blasters warming up entered Steve's ears and turned to look, Knockout was getting ready to shoot him. But before he could fire, the 'semi' ran into him and threw off his shot. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and he jumped instinctively, only to have the hand tighten its hold. He turned to look at what has pulling him and saw Jemina, worry clearly written on her face, "Come on!" She shouted, dragging him further. They ran through the vortex, the sounds of the battle instantly dying as it surrounded them.

As they exited the vortex Steve felt ready to hurl his dinner. Jemina pulled him further into the base as four figures came running through the vortex and it shut down, showing a rock wall behind it. Steve stood there like a fish out of water for a second before he turn to face Jemina, "What. Was. That?"

"Um, a ground bridge." She shrugged.

"A what? Look, I know I've asleep for a while but I _know_ that couldn't have been invented in that time!"

"Well, he's half right." A voice said above him.

Steve looked up to see the other children standing on the platform looking down at the two, "What?"

The floor began to vibrate, "What Rafael means is ground bridge technology has been around for centuries, though humans have not created it in the time you were, uh, asleep."

Steve turned and saw a very large, blue and red robot walk over to them. Steve's eyes bugged a bit, _how the heck could something so bit fit into a semi?_ "Uh…" He gripped his shield tighter and began to pull Jemina behind him.

"Hey, stop it. They're fine, it's the Decepticons you have to watch out for." Jemina said pulling away from his grasp.

The large robot looked at Jemina, "Ratchet wants to examine you to make sure you didn't injure your arm."

"There's no way out of this, is there?" She pouted.

"No." He smiled. She stuffed her hands in her sweater pockets and turned and walked in the opposite direction, "Where are you going?"

"This way." Jemina called back.

"Jemina, I will carry you to the med bay if I must."

She looked up at the kids on the platform, "Hey don't look at me, you're the one with the magical 'escape from Ratchet' wand." Miko said holding up her hands in surrender. A car pulled into the room and a woman got out.

"Scrap." Jemina hissed, stuck between Optimus and Nurse Darby.

Jemina yelped as a large servo picked her up, "You…" Ratchet didn't know how to finish.

"Ratchet, please, I'm fine." He placed her on a berth and June looked at her skeptically, "I swear I'm fine guys!"

"Ep, ep, ep! I still need to check you."

"I swear, one bullet through the shoulder and they act like you're dying." Jemina huffed.

Both June and Ratchet answered at the same time, "You were!"

Steve turned to face what appeared to be the leader, "So, um..?"

"You wish to know who we are and where we came from?" Optimus asked.

"That would be nice." He admitted.

After a thorough examination by _both_ Ratchet and Mrs. Darby, Jemina was finally released with a strict warning to rest her arm. _Like she had been allowed to do much with it before_. She walked over to Optimus and Steve where a small group had gathered. She heard the tail end of the quick history lesson Optimus was giving Steve, she had heard it enough times to care less to hear it again. Steve nodded, processing the information. Jayce came running over, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" She hugged him then looked up to see Steve coming over.

"So…is this why you were so jumpy?"

She looked down, "Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?" He thought for a minute, "What happened with, uh, Knockout? Is that what you mean?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"So what did you do?"

"When?"

"Uh, when he was punching the…uh..?"

"It was an energy shield." She explained.

"How? I mean, how can a devise create that?"

"Well, Cybertronians have something like that but I don't need that." She decided to take a talk, "Why are you in Jasper?"

Steve followed her, "Fury sent me here."

"I assumed that, but why?"

Steve stopped, "Clint was right, you do know way more than you let on."

"Yeah, so? But _why_ are you here?"

"Clint found something, about you."

Jemina drew a breath and sent him a hard glare, "What did he find?"

Steve was a bit startled by the tone in her voice but continued on never the less, "He found what was left of a Mech transport." She cringed a bit at that, "Jemina, he talked to one of the soldiers…he said he had burn marks all over his body. They weren't normal either, they were like…"

"Like lightning had hit him?" She asked, cutting him off.

Steve nodded, "Yes," His eyes hardened and Jemina remain cool, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"Jemina, Clint and Natasha are already onto you. They're already suspecting you to be project Novae Terrae."

"Project what?" She asked turning around.

"Novae Terrae. That's what the Mech soldier called you according to Clint." Jemina scoffed then Steve's voice became very low and serious, "Jemina…he said you were a supper soldier."

She stopped, dead in her tracks, "A-a what?"

Steve answered cautiously, "A super soldier, like me."

Her eyes went wide and she looked down, trying to process what she had just been told. Her mind spun, it made sense, to a degree. She had always been stronger than what she had ever looked like and she was far faster and could maintain the stamina for far longer than most people, though she had attributed that to constantly being chased by Knockout. But that didn't make her a super soldier…did it? But what did that make her? Her parents _defiantly_ weren't super soldiers and she wasn't created like Steve was, she was born a super soldier. Her eyes screwed shut and she balled her fists… _is that how they see me? A soldier, a tool to be used. They can't even think of me as just a girl with abnormal abilities, they have to say I'm a soldier to be ordered around?!_ "I'm no super soldier."

"You may say that but that's not how they see you." Steve said calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off, "But I'm not, not in any world. I'm nothing like you, I'm not like anything." She whispered hugging her arms closer, ignoring the small amount of pain that shot from her shoulder.

Steve turned her so she faced him, "I may not know what exactly you did to Knockout or Mech, but you need to know I won't tell _anyone_. That includes SHIELD. I know what it's like, be de different, to only be seen as a soldier."

She looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth, "Thank you." She whispered.

"So, mind telling me how you made that energy shield?" Steve asked as they began walking again.

Jemina smiled, "Well…" She began telling him about her abilities, "And that's about it. I'm still learning how to control them, the 'bots really help."

They exited the hallway, "Incredible."

"That's one way to put it." She looked up to the platform, "Oh no."

"What?" Steve dropped to a battle stance.

"Jemina!" A black haired man shouted over the railing on the platform.

"Tony, yeah." She said through gritted teeth.

"Tony? As in Tony Stark?" Steve asked.

"Yup." Tony said walking down, his smile instantly dropping to a frown, "Didn't think I would _ever_ see _you_ here."

"Father above help us." Jemina whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, have I done something to offend you?" Steve asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, you were created." Tony hissed.

Steve looked confused, "There wasn't much I could have done to stop that."

Jemina decided to step in, "Tony give the guy a break will ya?" It was more of a demand rather than a question.

"Do you know what he did?!" Tony all but yelled.

 _Yes, I know exactly what he did._ "No Tony, I don't." She said exasperated, "Mind expanding."

"He practically stole my father from me!" Tony glared, crossing his arms in a very childish manner.

"I don't know how Pepper manages. Look, that's in the past, and I'm sure Steve didn't mean to. And for Primus sakes they were in a war!"

Steve decided to intervene, "I'm sorry for any family discourse I caused, it was never intended."

Tony just glared, "They're Starks, he's a Stark, they can make mountains out of mole hills." Jemina sighed

"Aren't you afraid he'll tell SHIELD and Furry?"

"No." Jemina said shaking her head.

"He works _for_ SHIELD."

"Yeah I know. But he said he wouldn't and I trust him on that." _And SHIELD has a serious staff problem they need to fix._

"Fine, whatever. Your life." Tony said throwing his hands in the air.

"I take it he doesn't like me." Steve said looking at Tony walk away.

"I think he's just mad at his dad and is taking it out on you." Jemina sighed.

"See you Raf." Tony called up to the platform and Raf waved.

The two of them walked farther into the room when the sound of barking and nails on the floor caught their attention. Jemina jumped out of the way while Steve got tackled by a very large fur ball, "What the heck?!" Steve cried.

Jemina laughed, "Sorry, Aja, come on, get off of him." She said while trying to pull the dog off.

Aja, however, had other ideas and began giving Steve a bath, "Ok, don't do that." Steve shoved the dog off, only possible because of his increased strength. He wore a cross between disgust and humor.

"So what _are_ you going to tell Fury?" Jemina asked, looking worried.

"Haven't thought of that yet." Steve looked up thinking, "Well one thing's for sure, you've really got to look out for Natasha and Clint. They're on to you more so than a bee to honey."

"Yeah, them again." Jemina enthusiastically said.

Steve laughed, "That month they following you, you were purposefully avoiding them weren't you?"

"Duh. Can you imagine what they would ask if they caught me?" She shuddered, "Sorry, but I have very little trust in the government when it comes to them asking about me."

"I understand. I mean, you got yourself and then you're guarding the secret that aliens actually walk among us." Steve stopped on the stairs for a second looking at Ratchet, "I am _never_ thinking about a car the same way ever again."

"How do you think I feel?" Jemina laughed.

"Hey, you cheated! The only time you were ever able to beat me was when Jemina was actually controlling your car!" Miko shouted at Jack.

"Nu-uh! I can to win without her controlling my car!" Jack defended.

Miko looked at Jemina, "Don't look at me, Ratchet would kill me if I used them right now."

"And yet you still do." Ratchet deadpanned.

"Well…" She shrugged.

"Uh, I should probably be getting back…any idea how?" Steve asked.

The 'bot at a computer, Ratchet, answered, "I'll bridge you back to Jasper."

Steve already felt his stomach turning, "Th-thanks."

"Have fun explaining thing to Fury." Jemina called.

Steve just shuddered as he walked through the bridge and ended up on the outskirts of Jasper, "Let the fun begin."

* * *

So, what do you think? R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so another chapter YEAH! For the sake of this story, and mine, the Avengers DID NOT split up after the invasion on New York. Sorry this is short but it needed to be here for the story to continue but I really did have a way for it to continue past where it does until a bit later. Meh :P Sorry, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Adby1**

Ok, here's more and hopefully a lot more soon!

 **Cashagon**

The Hydra thing was what she was most worried about. But if you can't keep Capt. America in line...you _know_ you have some serious problems :)

* * *

 **Steve** walked into Fury's office a week later to give a report on his 'findings', "Are sure that's all Rogers?" Fury asked.

"Positive Fury. She's no threat, I talked to her for a while too. Look if you don't trust the report than trust me and my instincts. She's just a normal girl who had the mistake of having a friend in the military, a classified branch of the military." Steve reasoned.

Fury raised an unbelieving brow, "And what about Mech? Clint gave some pretty strong grounds."

"Not her, though it could be someone else Fowler knows. I don't know." Steve shrugged.

Furry sighed, "Alright, I'll recall Clint and Natasha. Natasha has a new assignment elsewhere anyway." He mumbled.

Steve nodded and left then let out a sigh of relief once he made it outside, "Keeping her a secret from Fury is no cake walk." He grumbled.

* * *

 **A** month had passed and Steve had visited the Autobot base a few times. On the whole they kept themselves pretty busy with watching the kids, namely Miko. He and Tony met up a few more times too, they apparently had a knack for coming to the base on the same days. Tony hated Steve's guts a bit less and was at least cordial around him with others around. Though currently they were brothers-in-arms. Steve threw his shield at an oncoming Chitarie as Tony blocked another from hitting Steve. They fought for another few minutes until Steve had to ask, "Hey Tony? I know we promised them that we would keep their existence a secret…but as this is literally a matter of life and death for the world…?"

"You think it would be prudent to ask them for help?" Tony finished.

Steve nodded as Clint dropped down next to them and fired another arrow, "I have no clue what you two are talking about…" He dodged an oncoming attack, "But if you guys are talking about bringing in reinforcements…THEN DO IT ALREADY!"

Steve shrugged, "I do not have a cellphone with ne."

Tony had JARVIS dial up Raf who answered a second later, "* _Hello? Tony?_ *"

"Hey Raf." Tony said.

"Wait?! Raf? As in one of the kids Natasha and I were trailing?" Clint asked before he fired another volley.

Steve ran next to Tony, "You might want to keep the conversation quite."

Tony grunted, "* _W-what do you need?_ *" Raf asked.

"Well you see, the world is kinda under attack…"

"Kinda?!" Clint yelled.

Tony continued, "And anyway we could really use back up if we don't want to say bye-bye to the Earth." Raf didn't answer, "Raf? You there?"

"* _Yeah…_ *"

"Ok look, I know we promised not to say anything but…This is a matter of planetary death!"

Raf took a second to answer, "* _That's going to be rather hard._ *"

"Why?" Tony shouted.

"* _The 'bots aren't here except Ratchet. Their dealing with their own world crisis._ *"

"What could possibly be of a crisis than this?!"

"* _Um…_ *" New voices suddenly were heard over the phone, "* _By the Allspark! What?!_ *" A group of people asked then the first answered, "* _Her blood…*_ "

"What is going on there!?" Tony asked as he shot another Chitarie.

"* _Tony I gotta go, sorry._ *" Raf hung up.

Steve looked at Tony, "They aren't coming."

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Apparently they have their own world crisis going on and I think something happened to _her_ again."

Fury suddenly came in over their com-links, "* _Stark, you've got a nuke heading towards you._ *"

"Great, I'm going to hate this." He muttered before taking off.

* * *

 **A** week later and the repairs to the Stark tower, or the Avengers tower as Tony really didn't feel like getting more letters, were halfway completed. Steve walked into the room and poured himself a cup of coffee, "You ok Tony?"

"Hm?" Tony said looking up from his now cold Cupachino, "Not really, I just keep thinking about the 'bots. Raf sounded really serious and it would have been for them to _not_ have noticed the invasion."

Steve nodded and took a drink, "It'll be hard to check in on them without Natasha, Clint or Fury knowing something's up."

"Yeah…"

Steve looked at Tony, "That's not the only thing bothering you is it?"

"No, you got me. I'm worried about Loki. After the beating he took from the Hulk he shouldn't have been able to walk away so easily, even for an Asgardian."

"Hm…That's been bothering me too, it bother's Thor even more." Tony nodded.

Tony stood up, "Well at least the tesseract's in Asgrard, thing's more trouble than its worth, though I would like to examine Loki's staff if we ever manage to bring him down."

"We will." Steve said standing up, "If there's one thing about history that's consistent. It's that people like Loki never stay in power for very long before someone like us bring him down to justice."

"Glad one of us is sure." Tony grumbled before heading into his lab.

* * *

GUYS! I kept writing Clint instead of Steve and I don't know why! AHH! It was driving me crazy! Anyway, Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**HAHA! Another chapter, so this goes after Nemesis Prime, i hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _Shout Outs!:_**

 **Cashagon**

yes Loki is free *MUHAHAHA! i shall be evil!* Aw, you didn't mean Smokescreen? Haha X) I've seen Despicable Me but only fragments of Megamind, haha. But as far as I'm concerned Loki is a pretty good villain, up there with Megatron, and I have an idea that was too good to pass up and keep Loki prisoner. *Cue evil laughter*

 **Adby1**

Yeah that was my thought because as i was thinking to lay this out i was like both are totally oblivious to the other's existence and they would have come to help if they had known so it lead to well catastrophes at the same time XP

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

The last chapter took place at the same time as Unicron's rising so Jemina passed out due to her blood changing and getting a spark :)

* * *

 **Tony** walked into the foyer of the top part of the tower to see Fury sitting on the couch with Clint and Natasha sitting across from him, "Uh…is there a reason for this rather unexpected and unpleasant visit?" Tony asked.

"Yes actually there is." Fury looked behind Tony to see Thor and Bruce walking in, "I would like the whole team present."

Tony called Steve, "Hey Cap. Fury's here and he wants to see us."

"* _Oh great, I'll be there in a minute_.*"

They all sat or stood, which ever was preferable, when Steve walked in, "Alright, I have an assignment for you."

"Ok, what is it? And why do you need the whole team?" Tony asked.

Fury brought out a couple pictures and laid them on the table, "These were captured a few days ago with the order to 'shoot on sight,' that order was repelled not long after but…"

"SHIELD wants to know what they are." Natasha finished.

The pictures were passed around and Tony looked at them while Steve looked over his shoulder. The picture made them want to pale, though both hid it very well. They recognized the image, it was Optimus Prime and his scout Bumblebee. The next one was of Arcee and Bulkhead, they appeared to be looking for something and battle ready. The last one was of a 'bot neither recognized, it looked like a femme but didn't look certain what she was doing. Tony handed the pictures back to Fury, "So what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to find out what the things are and who runs them and their organization." Fury said simply.

"Aye, when do we leave? They look very strange, I should like to meet them." Thor declared.

Steve sent a look to Tony and both of them quivered, "You leave in two days."

"And where are we going?" Tony asked.

"That image was taken at a warehouse facility just outside Eureka, Nevada. You will search there and if nothing shows up you will head to Jasper, Nevada." Fury informed before he left.

"I guess that gives me a chance to visit Raf." Tony stated, "I better go call him up."

Steve watched Tony leave, "I'll come with, I'll see if Jemina's there with him, I would like to speak to her again."

The other's watched them leave, "Uh…did everyone see that? When did Cap want to do something Tony was doing?" Clint asked.

"He hasn't." Natasha said, eyeing the hallway suspiciously.

"Who is Raf and Jemina?" Thor asked.

"A random kid in Jasper and a totally annoying girl who is a complete mystery." Clint huffed.

"And they know Tony and Steve how?" Bruce asked.

"For Tony it's a long story, as for Steve, I'm not really sure." Natasha answered.

Tony and Steve walked into Tony's lab then called up the 'bots and asked for a bridge, a second later they were in the base. "Hey Tony!" Raf yelled down.

"Hey Raf, are the 'bots here? We _really_ need to talk to them." Tony said.

"Uh, Ratchet will be back in a second, he left to get a part. Arcee and Bee are on patrol, Bulkhead and Miko are at a concert, and Optimus and Jemina are in the training room." Raf answered.

Jack looked over the railing, "Whatcha need?"

Steve spoke up, "More like we need to warn them."

"Warn us about what?" Ratchet asked.

"Uh…can we talk to Optimus too so we don't have to say it twice?" Tony asked.

Ratchet grumbled something before coming Optimus, he and the new 'bot came in a minute later, "What is it Ratchet?" Optimus said.

"Who is that?" Tony asked.

The 'bot laughed, "Aw, you don't recognize me?"

Tony and Steve stood there for a second trying to figure it out when Tony's jaw hit the floor, "J-Jemina?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." She joked.

"What? How?!" Steve cried.

"Hehe, funny story." She said rubbing the back of her helm and looked at Ratchet.

He grabbed a wrench, ready to throw it, "Oh no! You are _not_ going to ditch me like you did last time, you're going to stay here and explain."

Tony looked at the new Jemina, "Ditch him like last time?"

She laughed lightly as she transformed into her human form and laughed, "Yeah, we all kinda ditched Ratchet when it came time to explain it to Fowler."

Steve looked ready to laugh, "I'm sure Optimus Prime and Ratchet had fun with that."

"Hehe, he actually ditched with me." Jemina snickered.

"And he still has yet to make it up!" Ratchet yelled over his shoulder to Optimus who just looked at him with a stoic face.

"Well we need to head back soon before Natasha gets way too suspicious." Tony said, actually getting down to business for once.

"Natasha? Why is she with you guys? Actually why did you and Steve come through the same bridge…" She slapped her forehead and mumbled, "The Chitarie invasion."

Tony didn't hear her so continued, "A lot, but that's besides the point." He grabbed the photos that Fury had given them, "These look familiar?"

Optimus' holoform activated and looked at them, "Where did you obtain them?"

"SHIELD had them, they asked the Avengers too look into it, and I'm afraid with this evidence they won't stop until they got the answers." Steve said.

Jemina looked at the pictures, "Oh great, those where taken at that military storage facility where Mech was. Who the heck took pictures?"

Optimus glared at them, "We will need to speak to Fowler about this also."

Jemina sighed, "Whoever it was got images of all of us that where there, funny, I don't see Nemesis in any of these. So it was probably a Mech soldier who…Silas did it."

"What?" Both Optimus and Ratchet asked.

Jemina turned to Tony and Steve, "Did Fury say _where_ he got these?"

Steve shook his head, "Anonymous donor. Silas, isn't he the leader of that terrorist organization? The one that brought you here?"

She nodded, "Uh-hu. If we don't know who gave them to SHIELD it's likely that Mech did to try and shut us down or at least seriously stall us so they can work on whatever it is without fear of us interrupting them."

Optimus looked grim, "Which means Nemesis Prime could have been nothing more than a test run."

"Hold on, nemesis Prime?" Steve asked.

Jemina sent him a tired look, "Long story."

Tony looked at his watch, "Well we just came to warn you guys, not to visit, so we need to go. We'll probably be coming to Jasper in a day or so once they find nothing in Eureka and since you're here Jemina."

"Take it Clint and Natasha still haven't dropped it?" She asked.

Steve shook his head, "Unfortunately no, especially Clint with what he saw of the Mech transport."

Jemina nodded then they left then climbed up to Optimus' shoulder, "This is going to be a whole lot of fun…not."

Steve and Tony walked out of the lab to face the rest of the Avengers. Natasha walked up to them, "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Tony said playing dumb.

Clint scowled at them, "You and Steve suddenly getting along and wanting to do the same thing."

Steve answered, "Nothing, we just wanted to phone some people who were in the same place."

"Then why was the lab on lock down?" Bruce asked very curious, "I wanted to work on some stuff in there before we left."

Tony looked halfway guilty, "Sorry, I just wanted some space to talk to Raf and not have a certain spider and bird looking over my shoulder."

"Why did you want to talk to Jemina? It's Raf that's the tech geek." Clint asked.

Steve claimed that one, "I was the one who wanted to talk with her. Her brother was the first to recognize when I went to Jasper for recuperation and I wanted to know how their doing, and it's fine before you ask." He then left to get packing.

Natasha and Clint just eyed the two opposites as they separated and left, "Something's up, and I don't like it." Natasha said annoyed.

* * *

 **Two** days later the team stepped out of the commercial plane, Thor asked annoyed, "Why do we fly in that noisy contraption when we could take one of SHIELD's, jets?"

Natasha answered, "Because we're trying to blend in."

"Fat chance with Tony." Clint said pointing to Tony who was actually trying to not to act like himself but people kept noticing.

"Hey, I'm trying here, I'm actually trying. It's just not working." He defended himself.

"Let's start with that military storage facility." Natasha said walking away.

They combed the facility from top to bottom, twice, and they found absolutely nothing. Relieving for Tony and Steve but frustrating for the rest. Thor looked utterly bored, "Why do we continue to scour this place when it is obvious that there is nothing here?"

"To make sure we didn't miss anything, whoever owns these things is pretty thorough in cleaning it up." Clint said annoyed, it reminded him way to much of when he was searching for Jemina, whoever was the cleanup crew _knew_ what they were doing.

"Well let's head to Jasper then. Maybe we'll find something more there." Natasha huffed.

They loaded into the two cars they had rented and drove out to Jasper, only a few hours away. When they got there it was late so they booked some rooms at the local motel and crashed. The next day they began to scour the town and again found nothing, not even the kids which Natasha and Clint found odd. It was nearing dinner and they decided to eat at the KO Burger, and found Jack at the counter. He saw Steve and Tony and looked down quickly before taking their order. They watched him as he worked, and he seemed a bit fidgety with all the eyes on him before he clocked out and left on the motorcycle outside that he seemed to be talking to. Clint spoke up, "Is it just me or did anyone else think it odd that that motorcycle suddenly pulled out of nowhere and its rider disappeared?"

"No Clint, it is strange." Thor said watching them leave the town.

Bruce looked curious, "I wonder where he's going, that road just leads out to highway."

"Let's follow him." Natasha said forgetting her dinner.

Tony improvised, halfway, "What about dinner? I'm still eating!"

Natasha dragged him out with the burger still in his hands, "Eat it on the go, besides, you're not driving."

They began to follow Jack until he suddenly shot away at a fast speed, faster than their cars could go, "What the heck was that?" Clint yelled.

"Apparently he didn't like us following him." Steve said simply, "Let's call it a night, he's long gone." The other's reluctantly agreed, except Tony-he was happy to.

* * *

 **Jack** and Arcee pulled into the base and saw the others, "Guess who's here."

Jemina was the first to pick it up, "Yippee, you guys ditch them?"

"Hit a 120." Jack smiled while the other's laughed, "I'm ready for the sleepover, you guys?"

"Yup!" Jayce cried.

"Defiantly." Miko squealed.

"I'm ready." Raf agreed.

"So, what are we watching this time?" Arcee asked transforming.

Raf pulled a disc out and put it into the DVD player which showed up on Ratchet's screen, it was one of the few times they managed to confiscate them to watch their annual movie when there was a sleepover, "It's called _Back to the Future._ " Raf smiled.

The 'bots nodded and the kids curled up with their respected guardian. You could hear the popcorn being munched by Miko and Jayce snoring, already-but in his defense he is seven. By the time the movie ended the only ones left awake were the 'bots. Ratchet stood and went over to his computers, "Well it wasn't the worst they've brought in."

Bee snickered quietly **:What? You didn't like the old** ** _Charlie at the Chocolate Factory_** **?:**

Ratchet quivered, "That was _horrifying_! Who puts that into a youngling's movie?"

"I think Jemina scarred him for life." Bulkhead whispered as all the 'bots laughed quietly at Ratchet and they carefully set down their charges on the platform on the beds they had made.

* * *

 **The** Avengers, in disguise-sort of, walked through Jasper again searching for anything that could be related to the images. Tony and Bruce were talking scientific lingo when Clint pointed out a group of kids on the other sidewalk, "Jack, do you remember when Ratchet saw _Charlie in the Chocolate Factory_?" Jemina asked.

"Yes!" Jack laughed as did the others.

The other girl, Miko, answered, "I thought he was going to glitch! Then when Jemina made him stay and watch the rest!" She burst into laughter so hard she couldn't talk anymore.

"So I bring the second one next time?" Raf asked.

Jemina nodded, "Ratchet would probably appreciate it compared to me bringing the newest _Charlie in the Chocolate Factory_."

"Who's Ratchet?" Natasha asked.

Clint shrugged, "Let's go asked them."

Before Tony or Steve could stop them they were already across the street, "Hey." Clint called out.

"Uh-oh." Raf breathed.

"We were wanting to talk to you kids." Natasha said blatantly.

The rest of the team came over and Miko fought a laugh when she saw Thor, "Whose that, Popeye? He is kinda cute though." The other kids just looked at her, "What?" She asked indignantly.

"Only you Miko would say something like that and then say something completely different." Jemina sighed.

"Hey Tony." Raf waved.

"How you doing?" Tony asked.

Raf nodded, "Couldn't resist coming by yourself?"

"Never." Tony said sarcastically.

Raf and Tony continued to talk while Jemina just looked around nervously as something caught her eye, actually someone. He was in normal apparel, Sneakers, jeans and a green pullover. But it was his eyes that caught her attention. He starred straight at her with almost glowing blue eyes before a car went by and he vanished. She drew in a shaky breath and shook her head. He looked sooo familiar but she couldn't quite place him and where did he go? Millions of thoughts ran through her head as she tried to place him when she felt an Energon source coming closer. She turned to Jack, "We were supposed to meet Arcee and the group at the _house_ right?"

"Yeah…why?" Jack asked.

"No reason," She turned to the Avengers, "I thank you for the visit Tony, Steve but I really should be getting Jayce ready for bed."

"But it's not even dark yet!" Jayce protested.

Jemina turned to lead him away, "Yeah, but with you it takes for-ever to get ready. See ya." She called back to the Avengers gather.

Steve leaned over to Tony, "I think one of the 'bots started getting near."

Tony was about to answer when a sleek red sports car drove past them, going a little over the speed limit. Steve recognized said car as did Tony, "Uh-oh." They said in unison.

"Uh-oh?" Natasha asked whirling around to face the two before squealing could be hear and shouting.

"Jack get Jayce and the others out of here!" A female voice shouted sounding like Jemina.

An older male voice shouted at her, apparently Jack, "And leave you? Right stupid question."

Jemina yelled again, "Miko get through that bridge before I resort to using force!"

"Miko!" Jack yelled this time.

"Come on Jack!" A new female voice shouted.

"He'll kill you!" Jack yelled.

"He'll kill her!" The second female yelled right back.

Jack yelled at her, "She can handle herself!"

Thor turned to the others, "Is that a call for help?"

Steve and Tony went pale, "Uh no, we should probably…"

He wasn't able to finish as Jemina came running through with the sports car hot on her heels, "Watch out! Coming through!" She yelled before a disembodied and metallic voice called out.

"Get back here human before I squash you all over the pavement!"

She yelled back, "I thought you wanted me alive?"

"I'll make it an accident!"

She turned the corner at a sprinters pace and the car followed closely, "He's getting better." Steve said.

"He's what?!" Bruce yelled.

Clint intervened, "Questions later, saving her now. Avengers assemble!"

Steve looked at him, "Everything's at the hotel."

"We do not need weapons to take on a simple car." Thor boomed.

Tony grumbled, "If only it _was_ that easy."

They all ran after Jemina, who they had lost for the moment until squealing tires turned them in a different direction before they heard the voice shriek, "You cracked my windshield! I'll make sure I make you scream before you die!"

Every Avenger paled and looked sickened at that, "Were the heck did they go?!" Clint yelled.

Jemina's shouting brought them to a straight-a-way, "Optimus I need you here now!"

The car pulled out some strange looking guns from its side and fired upon Jemina. She stumbled looking back and crossed her arms in front of her. All Avengers, except Steve and Tony, thought the blasts had desecrated her when they saw her run out of the smoke and the car continue its chase, "How did she survive that?!" Clint yelled confused.

Bruce and Tony began falling behind, not used to so much physical activity, as the others ran ahead. They watched as the car continued to fire at her, herding her somewhere. Eventually they came to some canal, Steve recognized it, and she fell in from the shockwave of one of the shots as the car drove in. The others were too far away to do anything but could see what was happening. The car hurtled towards her as she turned and metal encased her body, making her look something akin to Iron Man except female and Cybertronian-to those who actually knew what they were. It didn't stop and a lightning bolt came from nowhere and hit the car stunning it temporarily. Clint turned to Thor, "Nice shot."

"That was not me." Thor said wide eyed.

They were about to join the ensuing showdown when Natasha stopped them, "Hold on, I want to see how she handles herself."

Steve shouted, "Are you crazy?! He's trying to kill her!"

Before Steve could run down to help the car charged again and Jemina stood her ground then held her hands out. They saw what happened long before they heard it, a nearly invisible ripple emanated from her and shot out towards the car sending it backward immediately and flipping several times before finally stopping upright. Several seconds later they heard a very low echo and wind whip passed them. Tony and Bruce finally caught up, "Whoa, she do that?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded, "Yup."

The voice returned, "You scratched my paint! And look at the dents! Hold still so I can eradicate you!" It shrieked.

"Scrap. I've done it now." Jemina said breathing heavily.

The car charged her again and Steve stood up, "Enough-s enough!"

He was about to go help her when the car got close to her and she suddenly disappeared, "Where are you! I'm in no mood for games!"

A horn suddenly blared and a semi rammed into the car, sending it flying back several yards. Its door opened and a voice called out, "Jemina, get in!" She reappeared a few feet from the semi and dove into the cab before it drove off and a green/blue vortex opened up and they disappeared through it, leaving the car alone. An inhuman roar filled the air before it drove away and disappeared through another vortex.

The Avengers looked at one another in a daze for a second before Natasha looked at Steve and Tony, who were standing next to each other, with a death glare. Tony looked at the wristband on his arm, "Look at the time, I should be getting to bed."

"Hold it, when did you ever care about bed time?" She asked very accusingly.

"Uh…just now." He chuckled rubbing his head.

"Explain, now." Clint growled.

"Uh, explain what?" Steve asked.

"Everything, like, who is Jemina _really_." Natasha snarled in Steve's face.

"I would like to know how she also controls lightning." Thor added with a smile, "She is a good warrior."

Steve and Tony stared dumbly at their feet trying to think of something but utterly failing, "I don't think we can explain this to them without revealing her." Steve said to Tony.

Tony looked at Steve less than amused, "You don't say? If SHIELD ends up knocking on her door, I will _not_ be the one in the fire pit."

"Who said she was ever going to leave the base again?" Steve asked.

"Very true, she might not." Tony nodded.

"Alright talk, enough stalling." Clint barked at the two, "Natasha and I spent months tracking her and came up with next to nothing and yet you two seem to know her and _what_ she is already!"

Steve growled, "Yes, yes we do. We found out and she told us but asked us to keep it from you two," He said pointing to Clint and Natasha, "Because she didn't want to be treated as some kind of super soldier like I was! She's just a child for heaven sake, let her live a life without SHIELD getting involved in everything!"

Natasha was taken back by Steve's sudden out burst before she shot back, "She's a threat! We don't know who she is, what she is, or anything else about her. The government needs to _what_ their dealing with!"

"They already know!" Steve shouted before calming down a bit, "Fowler knows about her and what she can do. And of course she's a threat. I'm a threat, Tony's a threat, Bruce is a threat, everyone in the Avengers initiative is a _threat_ but not all of us want to be controlled by SHIELD. Trust me on this and stay out of her life! It's hard enough as it is without you people coming in and trampling it."

Clint frowned, "So is she project Novae Terrae? Is she a super solider like you?"

Steve looked calculated for a second before answering, "Yes, she is the project. But no, she is _not_ a super soldier. They and you people may think so but she is just another human being trying to live a life that has been thrown upside down by people who want to control her. You want to know why I never said anything to you, why I told Fury she isn't a threat? It's because she isn't a threat. She's only a threat to those who harm her or the ones she loves. If you just leave her alone she will do the same to you, she only wants to live a normal life-let her."

"How do we know that they won't get to her? That they won't find her and control her?" Natasha asked, still furious.

Tony answered, "I pity the ones who tried and will try."

"That time you yelled out that she was shot, Jemina was shot wasn't she?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, she was. And you want to know the repercussions of that, look at that Mech transport and tell me if you think there won't be hades on Earth if anyone tries to control her against her will." Tony glared.

Clint imputed, "What if some like Loki takes away her will? I know what it's like and you can't resist it no matter how hard you try. What will we do then?"

"We don't. She has friends that will fight with her and for her if that ever happened. Just drop it and leave it alone. She's not ours, nor SHIELD's to deal with so let those who are supposed to do it." Steve said before turning around and walking away. They all went back to the motel all very frustrated or confused, it wasn't a restful night for _anyone_.

* * *

Hey so left you guys some food for thought. I just figured if Natasha and Clint found out that Steve and Tony, mainly Steve since he works at SHIELD, were hiding from them they would be pretty ticked, but they wont be like that for long so don't worry :) Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey another chapter, sorry it took so long, some things happened but it's all good now:) Enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Mywinx14**

Hehe, yup! XD

 **Cashagon**

Yes, i understand, though mine has gotten to the point where my family doesn't even wonder anymore they just know. Have you seen them meme that says sanity it like a parachute? Well mine isn't a parachute, it's a jet pack that let's me assend then i shut it off and free fall for a while then i repeat the process for the rest of my know life ;D But yeah, i write stuff that really shouldn't be funny and i can't help but love it. even when i watch something, someone dramatically dying i just smile and laugh quietly. Have you seen HTTYD2? if you have i went to the theaters with my brother and when stoick died i was like 'well that's depressing...what's next?!'...my sanity has gone of the deep end.

 **Adby1**

I'm glad, it was really hard to write so i'm glad it turned out good :)

 **Daughter** **of Ironman06**

Yes they did, and Clint and Natasha are ticked...wait till Fury finds out...not. good.

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl**

All curtesy of Knockout ;)

* * *

 **The** Avengers gathered the next morning for breakfast, they all sat in silence for a bit until Steve spoke up, "I should apologies for my outburst last night."

The others nodded before Natasha asked, "So, since we know about her now, can you tell us what you know?"

Steve shook his head, "I can tell you some, but the rest is for her to tell, if ever."

"We are going to meet her?" Thor asked.

Tony shrugged, "Don't know. She didn't see us watch her I think, but she knows we're in town so she might just hide out."

Clint turned to Steve, "So, can you start explaining?"

"Uhm, well, she is project Novae Terrae but she never knew it until Mech killed her family to get to her."

"Wait they what?!" Natasha almost yelled.

Steve sighed, "Yeah, they killed her family. She and her brother managed to escape with some help from a government agent-"

"Agent Bowler?" Clint said more than asked.

"Sounds right, but they moved her here and she's been here learning how to control her abilities, what you saw her do last night, while also helping Fowler's group." Steve explained simply.

The other's thought about it before Tony said out of the blue, "It's always Knockout."

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"Knockout, he's the one that's always blowing her cover. When I found out it was Knockout that was chasing us, her, when you found out it was Knockout again who was chasing her, and when they finally learn it's because Knockout was trying to kill her…again." Tony explained.

"Oh," Steve said, "Well from what she said it's almost a weekly occurrence."

"Ok, hold on. Who's Knockout and why is her almost getting killed a weekly occurrence?" Clint asked.

"Knockout…was the driver of that car last night, and he has a vendetta against her." Tony answered.

"Why does one that young have a vendetta against her?" Thor asked.

Steve shook his head, "Let's just their first meeting was anything but pleasant."

Natasha stood, "Well that solves half the mystery, now we need to focus those robots and their operators."

* * *

 **Jemina** stepped out of Optimus' cab once he exited the ground bridge and transformed to her Cybertronian mode, "That's it. I'm not leaving the base for the next month."

Optimus transformed and walked over, "Knockout is getting more persistent, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just worried with all the people from SHIELD being here and with Knockout's constant attacks that they might find out about you guys. He's not really known to hold a cover just for us." Jemina thought.

Two days past with nothing interesting when Fowler called in over the com, "* _Prime! Its 'cons, they've broken into Pontack military research facility._ *"

Raf walked over, "What could they want from there?"

"* _I'm not a hundred percent sure but it could have something to do with vital military information that is being kept there._ *"

Optimus nodded, "Understood," He turned to look at the 'bots, "Roll out."

"I can't really roll but whatever." Jemina shrugged and ran through the bridge.

Almost as soon as they ran through they were engaged. Jemina looked at the 'con coming to attack her but it looked strange. Bulkhead roared as he crushed one of them, "When do 'cons crush so easy? I mean I knew Vehicons did, but this is ridiculous."

"That doesn't matter now, just get to the main facility and stop them from getting the data." Optimus yelled over the battle.

"Which building? There's like, fifty different buildings." Jemina asked destroying one of the 'cons before she stopped and looked at them closer…they weren't 'cons, they weren't even Cybertronian.

* * *

 **The** Avengers stood to leave breakfast when they all received a call from Fury, "* _You'll have to put your other mission on standby, Hydra just attacked our research facility and we have vital intelligence there that they_ cannot _get ahold of._ *"

Steve nodded, "Alright Avengers, let's go."

They made a quick stop by the hotel to suit up before flying out, Thor and Tony carrying them to their destination. They arrived to find a battle already ensuing…by the very robots they were trying to apprehend. Thor looked confused, "Are they fighting with us?"

"For now yes!" Tony shouted through the mask.

They ran to engage when Jemina, in bot form, yelled to what looked to be the leader, "Optimus, they're not Cybertronian! Their Hydra."

"Who the heck is Hydra?" A bulky green robot shouted as he crushed to more robots.

"I'll explain later-Ratchet what building are they in?" Jemina asked.

Steve yelled to the Avengers gathered, "Tony, Bruce, get to the building and shut Hydra down, the rest of us will hold them off."

"Got it." Tony acknowledge before grabbing Bruce and flying off.

Jemina shot another robot clean through when Ratchet answered, "* _Their about three-klicks west._ *"

She nodded, "Got it, Optimus?"

He sliced a robot in two, "Go, we'll hold them off."

She transformed and quickly flew to the building, the doors where blasted open but not guarded so she had no trouble running in. However the same could not be said for the inside of the building, which was heavily guarded and they fired upon her. Since they didn't and had never fought a Cybertronian, they really had no idea what to do when their shots did little to affect her. Annoyed she shot at the floor and sent out a subsonic blast along with it, effectively throwing them back and eliminating the resistance. Barging into the main room she saw a hover-jet taking off and so took off after it.

On the battlefield outside most of the robots had fallen, either blown to bits or cut up, so when the Avengers arrived not much was left and they took care of the remaining few. The 'bots were about to run to the main operations building where Jemina had gone only to see a jet taking off and another one closely following. The first jet didn't get far before it suddenly fell out of the sky and made a crash landing, the second one flying down and transforming while keeping her blasters trained on the men that came out.

The others robots ran to the jet-transforming one before military crews came and began loading up the prisoners. Tony landed next to Steve, "Looks like they beat us to the punch."

The robots continued to talk amongst themselves, occasionally giving the Avengers strange looks when Fury walked up behind them, "I see we found them."

Steve sighed, "This is _not_ going to end well."

"Why's that Captain?" Fury asked before looking back at the robots and asking, "Where are their operators?"

Tony was about to come up with something when the tallest robot there came over and knelt down more to their leave, "Hello Steve, Tony, I presume you are Nick Fury?"

Fury was actually a little surprised but made no mention of it, "I am, who are you?"

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots. I am afraid we cannot speak right now but our liaison, Agent William Fowler, will be here to explain things to you shortly." He rose and walked away, all of them disappearing through a vortex that appeared out of nowhere.

The group just looked at them before Fury turned to Tony and Steve, anger actually present on his face, "Ok, mind explaining _how_ the robot knew you two?"

"That's a long story." Tony said behind his mask.

"Is it now?" Fury said.

Clint was upset, "First you two knew about Jemina then you two know about these robot things, how much more are you hiding?!"

"Well I can't say the same for Steve but if you count half my Iron Man armor suit designs then, a lot." Tony sniped.

A helicopter landed and an overweight man got out and walked over to them, "I'm special agent William Fowler, I assume Prime told you I was coming."

"Yes." Fury glared at him.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two for a bit Fowler began, "What you saw was what Unit E has been working on, with, for the past couple years."

"Robots, really?" Clint asked.

Fowler looked mildly amused, "Don't let Jemina hear you say that if you want to get out of a lecture. No, they're not really robots, their aliens."

The Avengers who just learned this groaned and Clint whined, "Why more? Does the universe hate me?"

"I can't answer that, but what do you mean more?" Fowler asked.

"How can you not?" Clint asked.

"You know," Bruce began, "The Chitarie invasion?"

"Uh, no, I don't remember that but then again I've been pretty busy with stuff."

 _All_ the Avengers just looked at him like he had grown a second head, "You got a lot of explaining to do Fowler." Fury said in a monotone voice.

Clint walked forward, "I got a question, that thing transformed, how it do that!?"

"Uh…they just kinda do that." Fowler rubbed his forehead, "Give me a second." He turned and pulled out a phone, calling Optimus. It sounded heated for a minute before he turned back around, "Ok, I'm gonna show you something but remember, this is _not_ under SHIELD jurisdiction. It's under Unit E's and not yours Fury so don't try anything."

They all looked at him confused before the vortex showed up again and Tony warned, "Beware of your stomachs, it does a number on them the first few times through."

They all gave him strange looks before Fowler called out, "Are you coming or not?"

Taking tentative steps through the vortex they arrived in some kind of hallway which lead to a room, along with a lot of commotion, "Ratchet, I'm fine! You've run like a million scans on me already I'm not gonna die!"

"That…almost sounds like Jemina." Natasha noted.

A completely new voice called out, "Hold still child! I have not run _that_ many scans on you but I want to make sure nothing got lodged in your circuits, I do it to everybot!"

"This is why I get tense, Ratchet I'm fine. It was better than fighting twenty Vehicons. If you try and touch them… _Clang!_ " The noise echoed throughout the room before Ratchet yelled.

"For the love of Primus human get back here!" Along with the sound of heavy feet.

The Avengers stepped out of the hallway with Fowler when something ran past them too quickly for them to see clearly before it climbed up Optimus. It finally stopped at his shoulders and sat down, it was Jemina. Fowler groaned at the sight as Ratchet kept trying to reach Jemina but if he got close she would just stand and move to the other shoulder. Optimus sounded slightly annoyed, "Ratchet, what did she do?"

"She wrenched me!" Ratchet yelled.

Jemina replied quite calm, "And you deserved it, I warned you not to touch them and you still tried."

"I wanted to make sure they weren't damaged, a seeker with damaged wings is almost horrifying and it being you…" Ratchet let it hang.

Jemina snorted, "I'm pretty sure I would have known if they were hurt in _any_ way."

"Says the girl who planted them in my filters and didn't notice a thing!"

"Tomato, tomato, I still felt it I just didn't really pay attention to it, it was just your filters."

Ratchet growled and reached for her again while she jumped onto the platform and moved to the back so he couldn't reach her, "I can't tell if your wings are more sensitive than most or duller. Stay there and don't move."

Optimus must have seen her look because he sent an unamused look at her before she sighed and let Ratchet run one last scan on her. Ratchet nodded at Optimus and left seeming happy with the results. Optimus looked up from the computers, "Why do you give Ratchet such a hard time?"

"'Cause he doesn't need _that many_ scans, and he does it _every single_ time." Jemina answered annoyed.

Optimus shook his head, "He only cares about your wellbeing, as he does with everyone."

"Why does it seem like he's overprotective though? I'm a human for crying out loud."

"Maybe that's why, you have a tendency to get into situations." Optimus smiled.

She rolled her eyes before she saw the Avengers on the floor looking at everything, "And I hate that about me. Optimus."

He looked where she was pointing, "Agent Fowler, Fury."

Fury held a rare look of shock as he looked at everything, more like the 'bots gathered, "So this is where you were hiding."

Natasha looked up at the platform and saw all the kids they saw the other day, "Why do you have children here?"

"They say it's for our protection but I think they get bored." Jemina joked.

Ratchet yelled over exasperated, "Because having humans around that can go squish at any moment in time if we step wrong is pleasant."

Miko pipped up, "Why do you think I sit on Bulk's shoulder most of the time?"

Steve and Tony walked up the platform to greet them, Raf waved from his laptop, "Hey!"

Fury broke into the conversation, "Ok, please explain to me _why_ there are aliens here on Earth and _why_ SHIELD has no knowledge of them."

"Yeah, that would be nice to know but I would also like to know how the heck that jet transformed into a robot?! Where is that jet-robot anyway, I saw it leave with you."

Jemina looked around, "She's here, somewhere."

Fury did not look amused, "The Earth was invaded by aliens and SHIELD has no knowledge of the one's currently living on Earth?"

"When was the Earth invaded by aliens?" Fowler asked confused.

Thor looked at Fowler funny, "You cannot tell me you missed the Chitarie invasion?"

Jemina paled a pit, "When did _that_ happen?"

Tony walked over a bit upset, "About a month ago, you know Raf, when I tried to call you for some backup but you guys were too busy…what the heck was so important that you put said invasion on the backlist?!"

Raf chuckled and rubbed his head, "You wouldn't believe it."

"I nearly died, we _all_ nearly died! The Earth was nearly taken over by Loki!" Tony shouted.

Jemina scoffed a bit and sounded unamused, "Yeah, Megatron might have actually given us a break for a bit… _please_ tell me Loki still isn't around."

"Unfortunately he escaped." Thor answered sounding very sad.

Fury spoke up, "That still doesn't answer _why_ your, aliens didn't come to help us fend off the Chitarie."

Jemina jumped off the platform and hit the ground, "Ya know, preventing the Earth from exploding from the inside out is _nothing_ to be concerned about or merit some kind investigation to prevent said desolation to happening or doing anything about it."

She began walking out of the room when Fury aught her arm, "Hold on, I have some questions for you to."

Natasha crossed her arms, "As we all do."

Jemina shot Fury a death glare that Tony and Steve instantly recognized as a sign to back off before something bad happened, "Let, go." She hissed.

"As long as you stay here, I want to know what is going on." Fury answered calmly.

The lights flickered a bit, causing the Avengers who had seen her powers at work become a bit anxious. Natasha walked over, "Maybe it would be best to give her some room."

Fury nodded and let her go, all the 'bots visibly relaxing once they knew Jemina wasn't going to blow a top. Optimus walked forward, "Why don't I explain our involvement first then Jemina can explain hers."

They agreed and Optimus began, and finished nearly an hour later, Tony playing on his phone because he was bored and he had heard it all before. The kids were all on the platform taking turns and racing each other when Optimus finished. All their minds were basically blown to bits when Clint spoke up, "So…not _all_ aliens are coming to invade Earth? That's AWESOME!"

"Yes, but these deceptions? Uh, their enemies it sounds like have tried." Thor added.

"Decepticons." Jemina shouted over her shoulder as she raced Miko, halfway with the controller this time, "They're called Decepticons."

Fury turned to Steve, "We will be discussing things later. So what's Jemina's involvement in this? It was her that sparked Roger's interest after all."

Jemina's car swerved, but only the kids and Tony saw that, before Miko won. She handed the controller to Jayce who was next in line before scooting over for him. Everyone was absolutely quiet, even the Avengers didn't know what to say even though they knew. Finally it was Thor whose curiosity got the better of him, "How did you wield lightning without any kind of devise? Tony and Steve did not explain that."

Jemina sent a death glare at Tony and his phone fried, "Hey! My phone! Alright, calm down, calm down!"

Steve walked up, "They know, when Knockout chased you a few nights ago there was no stopping them from following you…"

Jemina groaned and Fury was quite upset now, "What is going on?"

Natasha halfway answered, "You know Clint's theory…well he wasn't wrong."

Fury looked up at the platform were Jemina was currently hiding, "What did Thor mean by wielding lightning?"

Jemina sunk down into her seat trying to not be seen so Ratchet answered, "She has an ability to manipulate energy, we are still unsure of how she does it but she has come a long way from shattering the lightbulbs."

Thor grinned, "I should like to see it!"

"Oh, I shall oblige." She mumbled and bent the light around her so she disappeared.

Raf looked up from his laptop, "I don't think that's what he meant."

"I don't think she cares." Miko said quietly.

Tony and Steve looked around to try and find her but had no luck "How'd she do that?" Tony asked amazed.

"Better yet, where'd she go?" Steve asked.

Ratchet sighed, "Knowing her? Who knows?"

Optimus just shook his head and half smiled, he knew exactly where she was…on his shoulder. The others were still on the floor and didn't what was going on, "Something happen?" Bruce asked.

"She disappeared!" Tony shouted amazed.

"Yeah, that's a new one." Jack replied, "Ratchet doesn't much appreciate it."

"Yeah, we have to now ban her from using her abilities when we play hide and seek." Miko added.

Arcee's eye laughed in amusement, "Like she needed them before?"

"She good?" Bruce asked humored.

Jayce nodded, "At both hiding and finding, especially hiding."

Jemina fought hard to contain the laughter as Miko and Jack shuddered, "We don't let her be the seeker anymore."

"Well…for hide and seek anyway." Raf corrected, "There's really no stopping the other."

Miko snapped, "You know what I meant Raf."

Clint was about to ask when Bulkhead interjected, "Don't ask, it was bad."

Fowler and Fury continued talking about the new development while the other's talked, the Avengers making their way up the platform. Optimus stood at the computers with Jemina still on his shoulder though no longer invisible. It was a good half-hour before anyone noticed, actually it was Clint who finally noticed, "Whoa! When did you get up there?"

Jemina looked at him amused, "I've been here the entire time, visible for most of it too."

She leaped onto the platform but kept a fair distance, the other Avengers who did not know her, though, apparently didn't get the message. Natasha walked over and Jemina stiffened, more from muscle memory than anything, "Relax, we're not going to hurt you."

"I know, doesn't mean I'll be used to it right away." She replied.

Jemina looked over at Miko who was pestering Thor with a million questions which he had little if any time to answer but enjoyed the attention. Tony, Bruce and Raf talked while Jayce and Jack talked to Steve. Clint sitting on the rail watching them. Eventually Miko asked something to which Thor laughed and it echoed throughout the base, "You may try if you like."

Jemina looked at her curiously then laughed as she saw the girl _trying_ to pick up Mjolnir, and utterly failed. Miko then looked up at Jack, "Bet you can't lift that!"

Jack looked at the hammer and shook his head no, "I'm good."

"Come on Jack!" Miko pastured.

"I doubt even Bulkhead could lift that Miko." Jemina smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup." She said simply.

Bulkhead backed up, "Leave me out of this Miko."

Thor laughed and picked it up, "It's not that bad."

Fury and Fowler came back and watched the group for a second, "Optimus, I need to talk."

Fowler and Optimus moved to the side while Fury remained watching the kids interact. Clint was now racing Miko and was losing badly, Fury saw Jemina smirk before Clint jumped in the air, "Ha, I won!"

Miko growled, "Only because Jemina took pity on you!"

"What? What could she do?" Clint argued.

"Oh, just take control of you control and won." Miko replied dryly, glaring at Jemina.

"What?" She asked innocently, "Aren't we supposed to help those in need?"

Clint got beat red, "I am not in need of anything!"

Fowler and Optimus walked over, Fowler nodded before Fury spoke, "Avengers, welcome to your new home."

Crickets could be heard before Tony came up with, "What?"

"Fowler and I did some talking and with the current threats, Cybertronian, Asgardian and whatnot, we believe it would be best if we combine our forces. Until further notice the Avengers are stationed here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fury, I got a company to run and a tower to myself…you want me to stay here?" Tony did not look pleased.

"Pepper runs your company for the most part, it's not like you did much anyway. You'll will be fine, besides, you can always use their…bridging device to go back if you need to."

Jemina decided to speak up, "Are you insane? You're leaving them here…no, just, no."

Tony nodded, "I have to agree, I like this place but it defiantly doesn't have the comforts of home."

"Fowler, Optimus, would it be wise to have even more humans that could go squish?! The children are bad enough, they would be doubling their numbers!" Ratchet objected, "And what about Jemina?"

Ratchet left it there and open, clear to those who knew and a mystery to those who didn't. Fowler decided to intervene, "We're not talking about them living here, but working with you guys, granted for a while they could frequent quite often, but their stationed at the tower in New York."

Jemina relaxed, "How often are you talking about them coming to visit?"

"Several times a week at least for the first while." Fury answered.

"Oh great." Jemina groaned, "I can't take that much Tony, I just can't."

"I'm not that bad!" Tony barked. She just sent him a look that made him back up a few feet.

Ratchet growled and looked up, "Primus, why? What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

Hey guys just wanted to warn you that i haven't seen the Avenger's movie in a while and my bro likes to watch the Avenger's Assemble so i end up watching that a lot too so if any of the Avengers seem more like the Assemble than the movie i'm sorry, I'm doing my best :P Also, id there anything in particular you guys want the 'bots and the Avengers to do? If you have any ideas tell me and i will integrate them into the story :) R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Adby1**

Here's a chapter full of laughs and chaos!

 **Transfangirl16**

Hehe, we'll see, it may freak Miko out more

 **Cashagon**

Haaaa, yeeeeaaaahhhhh...I saunter down to breakfast, terrible terrors singing on the rooftop, thinking all is right with the world when i get 'AVENGERS ASEMBLE!' So that's what i'm dealing with. Come on toothless let's got for a flight and see if we can break the sound barrier, though it doubt even that will be able to take us far enough away...XP

Yeah I've seen a few episodes, it looked interesting for a bit, but yes i understand. i used to have it fish until my mom killed it accidentally while trying to clean it's tank, it was pretty stupid. at the very least i use it as bait to lure Avengers Assemble away?

 **Daughter of Ironman06**

Oh yes, very interesting indeed

 **ZabuzasGirl**

Thank you, updated!

* * *

 **The** Avengers arrived at the base early the next day but all of the kids were already there. Tony and Raf immediately began to talk about the Iron Man suit while the other's just sat around bored. Eventually, five minutes later, Jayce couldn't take it anymore and started up the racing game. Bruce surprising joined him, apparently also very bored. Jemina raised her head off of the chair and looked around, "When will they get back?!"

"They will be back when they are back." Ratchet answered annoyed.

"Ratchet, I'm bored."

"Primus help me." He grumbled walking over to another computer.

"What is wrong with a bored child?" Thor asked.

Tony looked at him, the horror on his face, "When it's her, it's terrifying."

"Are they close? I might just go out and meet them…"

Ratchet turned to her, "You will stay here."

"I'm bored."

"You are acting like a sparkling!" Ratchet half shouted.

"I'm one at heart…I'm bored."

Ratchet's computers started to fritz, "Jemina I swear upon the Allspark!"

"Thor can you do that again?" Miko asked.

He looked bewildered, "But I've already done it many times."

"I know, but it's cool." Miko wined. He shrugged and smiled then threw the hammer, it circling around the room before heading for Jemina.

She yelped in surprise and drew up a shield, deflecting the hammer from its path, and set it on a crash course to Steve. Steve ducked just in time for it to hit the wall, "What the heck Thor?!"

"I am sorry, I was not expecting it to turn suddenly." Thor apologized.

"So…you set it to hit me?" Jemina asked with sarcasm.

Both Miko and Thor shrugged and Miko said, "Well…"

"I think it's best we keep those two separated." Jemina pointed to Miko and Thor, "Bad things happen."

The sound of several engines filled the base before the 'bots transformed. Miko ran up to Bulkhead, "Hey Bulk, kick any 'con but?"

"Nah, just scouting and recon." Bulkhead answered.

Ratchet reached over quickly and grabbed Jemina, a small yelp of surprise coming from her, then dropped her in Bee's servos, "Arcee, Bumblebee, take her out of here."

 **:We just got back.:** Bee protested.

"I don't care, go train or do something just get her out of my wires!"

Jemina smiled proudly like she had just won the Olympics or something as Arcee shook her head, "Jemina, you are lucky you're human or else you would be on the top of his wrenching list."

"Doesn't mean he hasn't tried." She retorted looking at Ratchet who just glared.

The Avengers watched the three leave before turning to Ratchet, "She annoy you often?" Steve asked.

"Only when it suits her purpose." Ratchet growled turning to the screens.

The kids decided to give the Avengers a tour of the base, not much to show though, "That's the training room." Miko pointed.

"Is that where Jemina and the other's went?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, they probably working with her more." Jack nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, metal 'bots are fighting with a human?" Clint looked worried.

Raf answered pushing his glasses into place a bit as they had fallen down, "Sort of, they're using holoforms which are more lifelike holograms when they work with her."

"May we watch?" Thor asked, curious as to what they were training her in.

Jack paled, "Probably best we not, as she tends to use her abilities."

"So? Isn't she learning to control them?" Natasha asked.

Yeah…" Miko said slowly, "But emphasis on learning."

Jayce agreed, "Not even Optimus has escaped unscathed."

"That one was actually pretty bad." Raf agreed.

The Avengers looked something between curious and mortified when they suddenly jumped back several feet as a loud crash came from the training room and a bunch of whirring and clicking, "Sorry Bee."

"Next time we keep all Energon outside the room, thankfully it was only a small jar of it." Arcee said sounding relieved.

The doors hissed open as the kids and Avengers ran in, "Is everything ok?" Jack asked.

Jemina looked up innocently, "Yeah, stray bolt of energy hit a jar of Energon, wasn't too bad…could have been worse, I think we're good for now…I would like to get this Energon off of me before it stains."

"You're probably the only human that can say that without screaming in pain." Raf dead panned.

"Yup." She nodded and left the room.

Everyone had migrated to the main room again after Optimus had returned when tony suddenly said, "I want to know if anyone but Thor can lift the hammer? Anyone want to try?"

Jemina walked in with a fresh shirt, "Why don't you try, wait I'm sorry you can't…you don't have an ounce of the modesty that Thor has."

Tony got beat red, "Alright I will try."

Thor set the hammer on the makeshift coffee table and Tony walked over to Mjolnir, grasping its handle. He pulled but nothing happened, "Come on Stark, put some back into it." Thor teased.

Tony grunted, "Yeah, it isn't coming, dang Asgardian science. Probably some kind of bio-code lock or something."

"No, simpler, you are not worthy to wield Mjolnir." Thor answered.

Tony frowned then looked at Steve, "Why don't you try?"

Soon it became a full-blown competition, once all the Avengers were exhausted they managed to convince the 'bots to give it try. Bulkhead was the first to go and he looked at it uncertainly, "I don't want to squish it, which is probably going to happen."

"Nonsense! Give it a try, it is very amusing to watch others try."

Bulkhead did his best to move it but was unsuccessful so next went Bee. And like Bulkhead and the others before him it didn't move. Arcee was much harder to convince but eventually gave in to curiosity. The others watched and it did nothing, take that back, it did something…it didn't move, not a fraction of a hair. They were now trying to get Ratchet to try, "It is worth my waste of time, I know it won't do anything so why try?"

"To see if it will do anything?" Tony half asked half stated.

They pestered him for another five minutes until he gave in, if only to shut them up. He shoved the hammer and it remained in place, the action only ended up moving the table on which it rested, "See, waste of time."

"Optimus hasn't gone yet!" Miko cried.

Optimus looked up from his computer momentarily before looking back down and continuing his work. Clint looked at him expectantly, "Aren't you going to try?"

Optimus answered without looking up, "I already did."

"What do you mean you already did you didn't even…" Tony pointed to the hammer, which was no longer there, instead it lay halfway across the platform, "Oh," He then had a maniacal smile, "Looks like you have completion Thor."

Arcee scoffed, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because he's a Prime?" Bulkhead shrugged.

"My turn!" Miko cried.

Jack looked confused, "But you already tried."

"Alright, you try Jackie-boy."

"I'm good, no need in embarrassing myself."

"Is that what you think I did?" Clint asked accusingly.

"Well…" Jack just looked down trying to keep his humored looked stoic.

Clint motioned to Mjolnir, "Go on, you try, I want to laugh when you can't." Clint suddenly found himself thrust into a chair by a sudden shockwave, "Jemina!"

"It isn't funny to laugh at others when they can't do something, even if it is something as simple as picking up a hammer." She scolded the much older man who actually turned a bit red.

Tony piped up, "I still say the rest of you need to try since we all did."

Raf shrugged and tried, and failed, then Jayce tried, same results. Jemina shook her head, "Jack and I had no desire to start this to begin with."

Clint looked at Thor with a smirk, "We get them to try the same way we got Ratchet too?" Thor smiled evilly while Jemina scoffed.

"I live with a seven-year-old who has the mentality of a four-year-old half the time and I'm constantly surrounded by the likes of Miko and Ratchet. I'm great at dishing it out and taking it in, and tuning you people out…you. Can, Try. But you will fail." She said with the sweetest of smiles.

Fowler and Fury came in at that moment, "What in the name of Sam Hill is going on?" Fowler asked.

"Nothing. Just a little fun which these two are spoiling." Clint said jabbing a finger at the two of them.

Natasha walked over to them, "Need anything?"

"No we just came by to see how it was going." Fowler answered.

The Avengers had apparently giving up on trying to get Jemina and Jack to try the hammer and were currently talking, "Whose up for a game of tag?" Miko asked.

They all shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Miko ran down the platform, "Tony's it!"

"Why am I it?!" He shouted as they all ran away.

"'Cause I said it first." Miko shot back as the other's scattered and ran with Tony following, slowly, "Not cool, how do I get un-it? I haven't played this game since I was like two!"

"Just tag someone." Jemina laughed.

The game went for quite a while, and Jemina and Raf currently sat against a wall watching them chase each other, "How did you know this would work?" Raf asked.

"How do you think I became so good at dodge-ball? I just let they forget I existed until I was the only one left, or my team one. It works every time, or at least for long periods of time." She amended once she saw Miko point towards them, "Raf, I suggest we start running."

"I though you said they would forget about us."

"They do, until they start purposefully looking for you, this way!" She grabbed his hand and ran for a corner, and disappeared out of sight.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, "That's not fair."

"No powers!" Miko shouted at her.

Tony smiled and messed with his watch a bit before he pointed, "Heat signatures say…their leaving the room, not cool!"

Jemina and Raf ran out of the room, "Turn this into a game of hide and seek?"

Raf laughed, "Why not?"

"You start running and I'll distract them for a minute." Raf nodded and ran down a hallway before Jemina turned to face the others who just came through the door and started trotting, making sure they could follow.

Tony looked back down at his watch, "They split up! The closest one is to the left."

"And the other one?" Natasha asked.

"I just lost it." Tony grumbled, "Come on, this way."

They all ran for a bit until Tony stopped suddenly, "What's wrong Tony?" Steve asked.

"It stopped, about ten feet in front of us…why would it stop?" Tony said worriedly.

Thor shrugged, "Maybe they are finally tiring?!" He began to run again, Clint right behind when they suddenly ran into a wall and heard, laughing?

Jemina suddenly reappeared in front of them holding her sides, "Oh my, that was…hysterical! Ah, your faces!"

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Clint yelled banging his fists on the wall again.

She smiled, and it sent chills down the Avengers spines, before turning and running around the corner, "Got to go!"

Clint turned to the other, "You saw that, right?"

"You mean her grin that says she's bringing hell to Earth? Nah." Tony joked, paler than a sheet.

Thor started, "That grin reminded me much of…"

"Loki." Natasha finished with a frown.

Jack shook his head, "There's nothing good that's going to come."

"Had she always had that look when she was planning something?" Thor asked.

Jayce sighed, "Yup, she learned it from mom and then it got perfected at school when kids would plan to lock teachers out of a room or something, she always had the best plans for those kind of things. Scared several kids too, they always thought she was quiet and unassuming."

The Avengers just shuttered when Miko looked worried, "You don't think she's going to do _that_ again, do you?"

Jack looked a little unsure, "I think the 'bots would stop her before she does, Ratchet would probably wrench her senseless if she did _that_ again."

Miko nodded, feeling a bit safer, while Natasha asked, "What happened?"

"Payback for shriek metal, and it involved Barbie." Jack shuddered.

Tony paled, "I…heard about _that_ , it sounded like Ratchet nearly glitched."

Jack nodded, "You heard right then."

"What happened?" Thor asked very curious.

Jack and Miko shook their head while Tony answered, "You _don't_ want to know."

Clint went to lean again the wall only to fall through from it no longer being there, "Still have a lock on that heat signature?"

Tony shook his head, "No, I lost it shortly after she left."

They groaned then pursued her, after a short time they arrived at the tunnel leading into the main base from outside. About halfway to the base they ran into a 'bot, "Oh, hey." Jack said looking at her.

She looked down at them, "Hello Jack, Miko, Jayce."

"It's that jet transforming Autobot!" Clint called out in realization.

Miko and Jack just glared at her but said nothing, "So…who are you?" Bruce asked.

She smiled, "I'm Gemaekia."

Clint looked around, "Have you seen a human come this way?"

"I saw Jemina run through here a moment ago, why?" She asked.

The Avengers nodded and took off down the hall, the kids remaining behind. Jack looked up at Jemina, "That's mean, that's just mean."

Raf rounded the corner and saw the group, "Well their going to be looking for Jemina for a while."

"What are you going to tell them?" Jack asked.

She shrugged and switched back to her human for, "I'll just say she left for recon, not that hard to believe."

They walked into the main room to find the Avengers looking everywhere for her, "Where'd she go?" Thor asked.

"Who ya lookin' for?" Jemina called out.

They whirled around to face her, "Where were you?" Clint asked.

"Talkin' to Gemaekia. Why?"

"Get back here so I can tag you already and end this game!" Clint shouted running towards her.

Jemina let out a happy shriek of surprise and ran, then proceeded to clime Optimus until she sat on his shoulder, "You know, I have a very nice view up here."

"Get down here and fight like a man." Tony shot up.

Jemina looked thoughtful for a second, "Hm, nah. I'd rather fight like myself and I don't know if I fight like a mech or a femme because I have both teaching me but at the same time I'm female so does that make my fighting style strictly female or…?"

"Alright whatever just get down here." Clint yelled again.

Jemina just shook her head and remained seated on the Prime's shoulder while he worked. Thor then summoned Mjolnir to try and get Jemina down, she deflected it however and it landed inches away from Jack, again. This had happened several time while Miko and Thor were fooling around and sent the hammer in a crash course with Jemina. Jack had finally had enough so picked up the hammer and threw it at Thor, "Will you please keep that stupid hammer away from me so it won't just about crush me every time you release it into the air!"

Thor looked shocked, as did every other person there, from where he stood after he had caught Mjolnir after it made him skid back several feet, "You just…"

"How did he do that?!" Miko shouted.

Jack looked confused for a second before it dawned on him, "Oh, hu, whatever."

"Whatever, whatever?! Dude, you're like the only other human who can lift it!" Miko shouted in his face.

"Ok, ok, it a surprise yes but please stop shouting at me." Jack said pushing her away a bit.

Ratchet looked intrigued, "I wonder if it has something to do with Vector Sigma?" He mumbled.

They looked back at Jemina and saw she wasn't there, instead she was on the platform, "Get her!" Clint shouted, desperate to tag her to end the game.

Jemina looked up in moderate surprise when she saw them running up the stairs and Thor throwing his hammer. Except she didn't catch the latter detail until it was too late and it pinned to the ground. She went wide eyed as they breached the top step and she rolled away from her spot on the floor before Clint could reach her and jumped to the next section of platform, "What the…Jemina!" Tony shouted at her.

"What? I don't want people trampling me." She defended.

"How did you get out from under Mjolnir?!" He shouted down.

"Hu? Is that what he threw? If it was then all I did was roll away, I do not appreciate things being thrown at me."

Miko looked halfway upset, "So Jemina can lift it too? No fair! What did she do? She's not Optimus, she's not Thor, Optimus didn't give her a key that could restore him and make her an honorary Prime." She pouted.

Jemina felt the outlines of the Alpha Trion key pulsate quickly before warmth spread threw her, she knew why but at the same time she didn't understand why her?

* * *

HAHA! Done! Ok, so if you guys have any ideas that you want in the story let me know ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I know this chapter is short but i wanted to have something in here New Recruit...so enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Cashagon**

Yes, they can lift it, and freak others out!

 **Adby1**

why thank you

 **ZabuzasGirl**

Udpdated and thank you for your review :D

 **Transfangirl16**

Yup!

* * *

 **The** base was pretty noisy in that, Smokescreen was an unending chatterbox. Jemina had listened to him for four days straight, barely opening her mouth to yawn, so when the Avengers arrived that day she quickly turned her attention to them. "Hey guys!" She yelled down.

They waved but Tony looked suspicious, "Why are you so happy?"

"'Cause I have someone else to listen to for a while." She said flatly glancing at the hallway.

"How else if here?" Clint asked.

"Smokescreen." Jemina and Ratchet answered at the same time.

Steve leaned over to Tony, "If _they_ both agree on it, you know it's bad."

Tony could only nod as a racecar sped in, "How's it going' doc?"

"Fine, until you came in." Ratchet grumbled.

"Esh, I feel the love." He then noticed the Avengers, "Wait, we have more humans here now? Cool! Who are you?"

"The Avengers, Earth's mightiest humans…or so they say." She said dryly.

Tony raised his eye brow, "It's mightiest heroes."

Jemina looked at Miko and the other kids and they shook their heads, "Nah, the Autobots got ya beat." Jemina smiled.

"I would like to see them take on that Chitarie army." Clint huffed.

"And I would like to see you take on Unicron." Jemina shot back to which Clint didn't answer, "I thought so."

The Avengers mingled with the kids for a bit until Thor asked, "Jemina, may we see some lightning? I didn't get a very good look at how you do it when Knock-out was chasing you."

"Uh…I think its best I not."

"We can talk her to death." Smokescreen subjected, having never really seen it himself.

"You do and you all will know what an electrical bolt to the shoe feels like."

"Make sure their grounded." Miko warned as she retreated a bit.

"Please Jemina?" Tony asked.

Jemina looked up at Ratchet, "When's Optimus gonna get back."

"Not for a while." He answered.

"Scrap, there's no escape."

"Nope, and I've upped heat monitor on my watch, there's no running."

"Or is there?" She said with a smile.

Tony gripped his watch and pulled away, "Stay away from it and keep your grummy powers away from it also!"

"Well if that's how you think of them…" She said leaning back on the chair.

Clint bopped Tony on the head which earned an 'ow!' She muttered something about wimp before a smile crept onto her face, one that only Natasha saw and it gave her the willies. She stood and walked down from the platform and into the halls, pausing just outside the shadow to listen, "Where is she going?" Bruce asked.

Jack answered, "Probably the training room…why?"

"She will use her powers, yes?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, you want to go spy on her?" Miko asked way to enthused.

There was a unanimous consensus, aside from Bruce and Raf who wanted to talk with Ratchet, and they all made noise in getting up. Jemina chuckled inwardly, _predictable-this is going to be too much fun_. In the training room she messed around for a bit until she heard them coming, well, some of them. Standing herself she let a few bolts fly through the room before turning herself invisible and climbing a nearby stack of empty crates. She waited until all the Avengers were in the room when she made the door slam shut and the lights began to flicker, it was childish and corny she knew but it got a good ruse out of Thor, "What in Helheim is happening?"

Tony looked around the room scowling, "Jemina, this isn't funny! This is just-I don't even know the right word."

Jemina pulled a small cylinder from the belt Ratchet had made and sent a command through her powers to activate it as well as the suit which the belt became. It quietly and almost instantly transformed into a recurve bow-Ratchet had gotten bored once and so had made her it as a way to pass the time, that and she was always getting into situations. Taking aim, with some help from the aiming system in her helmet, she released the arrow. It whizzed through the air with almost no sound, only the _twang_ of the bow was barely heard by her before Clint shouted, freaking out, "Something just snagged my bow! Where's my bow!"

Thor then yelled, "My hammer!"

The lights then failed completely and Jemina smiled behind her mask as she saw Tony pull up his watch with her infrared, "She might be invisible to light, but not to heat..."

Jemina jumped in the air and landed in her Cybertronian form, causing the ground to shake. The Avengers let out a startled yelp, well, except Natasha who just looked surprised, while the kids groaned, "That's not fair." Miko hissed to Jack.

"I can't get a reading." Tony said wide eyed, not like anyone could see him or their own hands anyway.

Miko yelped then shouted, "Something touched me!"

Jemina had reverted back to her human form and saw the Avengers in a cluster and sometimes bumping into each other, _now to give them what they wanted_ …she focused on a spot and her eyes glowed slightly, though hidden behind the helmet, as an electrical bolt suddenly came out of nowhere and struck in the center of the group. Clint screamed, like a little girl, as he practically ran Miko over.

Having her fun Jemina turned the lights back on and laughed. Miko, Jack, and Steve just scowled, while Tony, Natasha and Thor looked ticked, and Clint…he was fuming, absolutely fuming. She just stood there in her armor as she continued to quietly chuckle to herself before Thor let out a booming laugh, "I have not seen such a prank in many years, you and Loki could have been good friends."

The Avengers just turned and glared, "You want her friends with that-that murderer!" Clint shouted.

"Friend, I was implying before brother lost his way, he often did such things when we were younger, and they only got better as we got older." Thor reassured.

Clint just frowned, not having good memories with said person, before he noticed something, "My bow! You stole my bow!"

His bow indeed was lying on her shoulder along with Mjolnir attached to her belt and Steve's shield on her back, "When did you?!" Steve suddenly said reaching back and feeling for the shield only for it to truly be gong.

"You think I'm gonna say?" She smiled. He had actually taken it off in the main room and she had circled back around to grab it after they left.

Natasha said in her usual flat tone, "Alright you had your fun now give them their weapons back."

"Well, weapons and shield." Miko said.

Jemina deactivated the armor and it shrank back down, "Shields can be weapons, have you seen Steve throw this?"

She held out the bow and Mjolnir. Clint snagged it with a frown, he was _not_ going to forget this, as Thor simply held out his hand and it flew over. Jemina grabbed the shield from her back and lightly tossed it to Steve before they headed out and reentered the main room.

* * *

Hey guys, i need help, how do you want the Avengers finding out about Jemina's Cybertronian form? Please put it in a review and help me out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! I know you just read my other chapter so i won't say much, only that this chapter goes after my other chapter. so enjoy! :)

 ** _Shout Outs!:_**

 **Cashagon **

We shall see ;) i looked that up, that was hysterical, now every time i go to write Loki i end up wanting to write Lo-kitty...it works so well! XD

 **cilla**

Ratchet would have helm! XD

 **Guest(Tayla)**

thank you for the suggestion!

* * *

 **Natasha** sat on the couch glaring at the floor when Clint walked into the main room of the Avenger's tower, "Glare any harder and you'll burn a hole in Tony's floor."

Natasha looked up, "It's Jemina and Gemaekia, I don't really know, but something's off about those two."

"You mean besides the fact that one is a super powered girl that if she wanted to could possibly take down all the Avengers and the other is the _only_ Autobot seeker-thingy that has half the Decepticons hunting her and add to the fact that their names sound pretty alike?" Clint asked.

"Been bugging you too huh?" Natasha looked at him incredulously.

Clint scoffed, "You have no idea."

"We'll be seeing them later today, we can keep an eye on them, if their even both there." Natasha concluded.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Thor walked in, "What are you talking about."

"Jemina and Gemaekia." Clint said over his shoulder.

"Ah, they trouble you too?"

"They trouble you?!"

"They trouble everyone except Tony and Steve." Fury said suddenly walking in, "That's why I want you to figure out what else she's hiding. And the fact that it _doesn't_ trouble the polar opposites defiantly means something's up."

"Aye, we shall keep an eye on her then, as you put it-spy?" Thor asked.

Fury nodded, "Find out what's going on, I've spoken with Fowler's higher ups and it seems he's also been keeping secrets from them."

"Did you tell them about her?" Bruce asked.

"Not yet, not until I fully know who or _what_ she is, and what she can do." Fury said shaking his head.

They heard Tony mumbling something in the distance to Jarvis and Fury disappeared from the room, leaving before he was spotted, "We ready to go? Ratchet said he'd open a bridge soon, he had to someone back to base."

They nodded and Steve came in, a ground bridge opening soon after. Walking through they found the kids on the platform and Optimus at the computers, the other 'bots were scattered throughout the room. They headed up the platform and Tony instantly went to Raf and he pulled out an iPad-more like a Starkpad but whatever, and they began working on the armor some more, Raf imputing ideas here and there.

Miko raced Thor, losing badly, and they took turns with Jayce, Jack and Clint. Bruce spent his time talking with Ratchet, mainly medical information as they sometimes compared the Cybertronian and human differences and best way to heal.

Jemina sat on the railing as she messed with her abilities when Steve walked over, "What are you doing?"

She looked over and held up her hand, she had created an energy shield and refracted the light inside to different spectrums. It currently looked like a bunch of fireworks exploding until the energy field morphed into a more flatted circle and the light inside separated into certain frequencies until it looked like his shield, albeit a bit blurry but unmistakable nonetheless. He whistled, "When did you learn that?"

"Not long ago. I got bored and decided to try and combine so of the abilities."

Ratchet glared at her, she had been supposed to rest from her injuries sustained from Megatron, _not_ exerting herself by using her powers, "Yes, she had chosen a wonderful time too!"

Jemina rolled her eyes and groaned while Natasha watched, a bit fearful to. Her powers were growing rapidly, who knows what she could do in five or even a year from now? Arcee called out, "Smokescreen and I are headed out for patrol."

Opitmus nodded but said nothing as he focused on decoding, it was taking far too long as far as he was concerned. Clint then asked, "I know we're not here all the time, but why is it I've never seen Gemaekia go on patrol? Isn't she apart of the team?"

Optimus nodded, "She is indeed, but sending her out for a normal patrol is far too dangerous. Her altmode is good for the air disguise but not blending in with the other vehicles on this planet's surface. That, and it is far too risky that she would be captured by the Decepticons from recent turn of events."

Jemina paled as she remembered the Nemesis and couldn't help the chill it sent down her spine. Natasha and Clint noticed this and Natasha asked, "Is it because she deserted the Decepticons? I know you've said she's never joined them, but how do you know when basically every other seeker did or they were killed?"

Opitmus suddenly glared at her and it made her feel very small, "I have known Gemaekia for long enough to know she has never been and never will be a Decepticon, and she has made that abundantly clear."

Natasha only nodded and was relieved when he turned back to the computer. Thor suddenly said, "It is a beauty day this day. It would be nice to get some air…could we go up top?"

Clint then asked, "Why don't we all go somewhere, all humans that is. Since their apart of your team that makes them apart of ours…sort of. Make it kind of, a, uh…"

"Bonding exercise?" Steve asked, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah!" The 'bots looked skeptical, "Come on, it'll be fun, besides, these kids need a break from everything."

Ratchet frowned, "I don't know…"

Miko suddenly jumped in, "Come on doc bot! Some one on one, sort of, time with our planets superheroes would be awesome!"

Jemina frowned ever so slightly, she hadn't left the base recently or in a while without being in some battle. Opitmus sighed, "Very well, I believe it would do you all some good." Jemina looked at him uncertainly, "You will be fine Jemina, the Avengers will be there to protect you should something happen."

She sighed and nodded as they left through the bridge. They arrived at a small clearing with a stream running through it and large pine trees circling them. The kids whooped and laughed as they chased each other to the stream and Jayce started splashing the others before they joined in. Jemina smiled but held back. The other Avengers followed the kids in the game and Tony yelled over, "Aren't gonna join."

She shook her head, "I'm good."

Jayce yelled at her, "Don't make me make the Avengers drag you in here!" He threatened.

She smiled, "I'd like to see them try."

"Is that a challenge?" Thor asked now intrigued.

She shrugged and said, "Sure," Before she turned invisible.

"You're on!" Miko yelled and jumped out of the stream.

Tony ran over to their pile of belongings to grab his watch so he could track her heat signature when he was repelled by a shield, "Now _that_ isn't fair!"

Thor tried to summon Mjolnir but it remained on the ground next to everything else, "My hammer has betrayed me."

Happy laugher rang throughout the clearing, "Spread out and find her!" Steve shouted at the others.

Natasha added, "Look for prints in the ground."

Jemina watched them silently from a tree then decided to have some more fun. Her eyes glowed slightly as a light image appeared behind a tree no one was looking at before it dashed from its tree through a small break behind another-but it was long enough for Steve to spot it, "Found you!" He yelled as he chased it behind another tree.

It stopped and Steve gapped, it was but a blurry image outline of a person, "Jemina!" He yelled as it disappeared.

"Give up?" She called out and her voice echoed through the clearing.

"The son of Odin never gives up!" Thor yelled as he looked around.

She dropped from the tree, "Well I say we play something else." Miko, Jack and Jayce then suddenly tackled her and she fell laughing, "Ok, I yield."

"Ha! Finally we win something!" Miko cheered before she was hit by a small sonic wave that sent her stumbling into the stream, "Hey! Not fair!"

"Only because I let you. Got to keep your guy's self-esteem up somehow."

"Hey!" Jack shouted playfully.

"I resent that!" Clint yelled over.

"You have brought so many memories Jemina, and I thank you for that. It is not often I can play around like this and not be chastised by my father for doing something childish." Thor laughed.

A low cackle suddenly sounded through the clearing, "You have always been childish Thor." A horrifyingly familiar voice called out.

"Loki?!" Clint shouted as he made a dash for the weapons which Jemina had lowered the shielding on.

Loki then appeared from the shadow of a tree far too close to Jemina as he answered, "Indeed Hawkeye, or Clint I guess is your true name."

Jemina shoved the other kids and her brother behind her as they quickly backed away, "Raf, call Ratchet."

"Now, there's no need for that." Loki grinned.

He suddenly disappeared and Jemina felt a gathering of energy just to Raf's right, "Raf look out!" She yelled as she set an energy field between him and the gathering energy.

Loki reappeared right where she thought he would and he found his sub-adjective blocked, "You are more powerful than I first realized, Jemina."

It then suddenly struck everyone there, he wasn't there for revenge on the Avengers-at least, not yet-he was there for Jemina. Clint's worst nightmare was realized as he shouted in horror as he fired an arrow, "Jemina get out of here!"

She wasted no time, this was one fight that defiantly wasn't hers, in grabbing her brother and making a dash for the woods with the other kids, "You realize you can't hide from be, you can barely run." Loki taunted.

Jemina just ignored him as Raf was punching in Ratchet's speed dial, "Jemina I'm not getting anything!"

"Scrap! What is he doing with the signal? Wait Jack!" Jemina suddenly tackled him out of the way as Loki appeared right before where he was running with his staff out in front ready to impale.

"Unfortunate to know that I cannot pull that on you. Now, if you will just come with me Jemina, I will spare your friends."

"You won't touch them either way." She spat as she put an energy shield around the kids.

He looked disappointed for two seconds before he returned to his creepily happy self, "If that is what you wish…" He then charged Jemina.

She had barely a second to react, only her training with Arcee and Bee provided that, as she dropped to the ground and rolled a foot away before getting up again. He outright attached a few more times before he started putting more thought into his attacks, though those were probably all thought out to, _he's learning how I fight_. He disappeared and appeared behind her but she had already moved, "You know, when I first found Mech's findings on you I was highly skeptical…but I see now that they were very right. But you shall be my weapon instead of theirs."

That angered Jemina to no end but she managed to keep it in check, that's exactly what he wanted, her to get angry and mess up. Raf then asked, "Where are the Avengers?"

Loki smiled again taking a second break from his attacks, "Dealing with my projected images, they aren't too bright."

That suddenly gave Jemina an idea, "Guys, get back to the Avengers."

There was no argument from them when Loki asked with a slight laugh, "And how do you propose to do that without exposing them to me?"

She didn't answer verbally but decided to show him. Dropping the shield she concentrated the light in the area into a bright white blast, temporarily blinding Loki, then hitting him with a sonic wave which sent him crashing into a nearby tree, "Go!" She yelled as she also ran.

The other's had a good head start so they were well ahead of her when Loki had quickly come out of his shock and blocked her path, "Nice try, but you're coming with me!" He was a bit ticked now.

A collection of energy hummed around her as she saw several hologram like images of Loki and lost the real one, "No I'm not!" Jemina had let her powers become her eyes as she sought the real Loki then lest an energy bot, hitting him square in the chest. Though unfortunately since he was an Asgardian it did little then send him back a few feet and make his holograms disappear.

He smiled slightly as he charged when _she_ suddenly disappeared, "You can't be invisible to me." He used his magic and found her quickly retreating and he again teleported in her way and lashed out with his staff.

Jemina had predicted he would reappear in front of her, she had not-however, expected him to swing out. It swung and the sharpened end caught her arm and cut it deeply. She couldn't help the yelp of pain and surprised it caused. He charged again and she raised a shield and blocked it before she got up again he pulled out a dagger looking weapon and charge her few more times with both weapons. Loki swung his staff so that it would connect with her chest, her eyes widened in realization when it suddenly swerved-she not really what she did but she didn't really care. But as the staff swung away the dagger came and tore into her abdomen, connecting with where she still had the scar Megatron had left.

She staggered back a few steps until her back hit a tree and her hand clutched the wound as it bleed. Loki walked forward calmly as he raised his staff. Jemina moved her hand to block it and brushed by the belt Ratchet had made her, _how had I forgotten?!_ Instead of trying to move and block him, which the odds of her keeping him at bay where getting slimmer by the second, she activated the armor and it safely encompassed her just as he reached her, "What?! No!" Loki shouted furious.

A shield suddenly came out of nowhere and connected with Loki's side and sent him stumbling away until Thor attacked him. Loki backed away and saw his prize, that he almost had!, running towards the protection of the Avengers. He snarled before he admitted he had lost _this_ fight, _the war is not over yet_. He thought before he teleported himself away.

The kids had run over as Raf called, "I finally got Ratchet!"

Tony muttered, "Must be because Loki finally left." He then looked at Jemina, "Are you ok? He outright charged you."

"Mhm," She nodded as her hand loosely clutched her side as she focused on trying to stop or slow the bleeding, she was going to have a mess to clean in the armor when all was said and done.

Natasha didn't quite believe her but a ground bridge appeared and Jemina all but ran through it and the other's quickly followed. Upon reaching the other side Ratchet looked worried and all the 'bots were gathered around to make sure their charges where alright. Opitmus walked forward to Jemina and noticed instantly that her armor was still activated. He kneeled down in concern before she stumbled a bit and fell into his servo, "Jemina! You're hurt." He did stated it as fact.

She nodded but didn't say anything as Optimus picked her up and carried her to Ratchet, "Set her here." He did so and backed away, watching him and Jemina.

The Avengers and the kids walked onto the platform, "I asked her if she was alright." Tony growled, more upset at her than anyone else.

Ratchet had her deactivate the armor and he gasped, "Dear Primus child what did you do?! You've reopened your previous wound you've gotten a new laceration on your arm."

Bruce asked, "Reopened?"

When no one answered Smokescreen did, "Don't ask."

"Switch to your other form." He ordered.

"But what about…?" Jemina started.

"I don't care! I can't heal this form like I can your other one. I've spent eons studying _Cybertronian_ biology, not _human_ biology, now switch!"

She begrudging nodded. Thor asked confused, "What is your healing asking her to become?"

No one bothered to answer as the Avengers, minus Tony and Steve who had already known, watched on in shock as Jemina's body morphed into that of a Cybertronian. Ratchet instantly went to work and repaired the damage. Clint finally found his tongue, "What, happened?"

"She became a Cybertronian." Smokescreen said nonchalantly, "You, didn't know?"

They shook their heads no while Tony and Steve shrugged in a yes kinda way. Natasha just glared at the two, not having the right words to say to them with kids around, "We are talking later." She hissed.

"Oh boy," Tony groaned, "A lecture from mother."

"I'm serious, why did you _not_ tell us!" She yelled.

Clint then suddenly recognized the 'bot that Jemina had become "That's Gemaekia!"

"So they are the same person." Thor said in affirmation.

"Indeed they are." Optimus nodded, "But she, and all of us, had our reasons for keeping the two of them separated. One being, that if Mech still functions and they find out about her transformation…their efforts in capturing her could twofold, or even more."

"They're not the only ones after her now." Bruce said suddenly, "Loki's got his eye on her too."

"Isn't he the guy that tried to take over the Earth while we were putting Unicron back in stasis?" Arcee asked.

Thor nodded sadly, "Indeed."

"And he found out through Mech." Jack added.

Optimus growled quietly, if there was one human that deserved death it was Silas. He had to take a minute get him emotions under control once again, though he never actually visibly showed it.

The Avengers talked a bit more about the 'new' development until Ratchet came out with Jemina, "Now _please,_ take it easy."

"Fine." She sighed.

Optimus came over, "How are you?"

"A bit tired but fine."

Ratchet called over, "That's what happens when you use your abilities _and_ get injured. I swear you get hurt more than half the members on this team combined."

"You think I enjoy it?" Jemina asked.

Bulkhead shrugged, "At least she can take a hit and still fight, that's good."

Ratchet just glared at him when Thor asked, "Are things usually like this when someone gets hurt?"

"You have _no_ idea." Jack answered.

Raf added, "It's mainly when it happens to Jemina, but yeah."

"You should have been here two weeks ago." Miko said absent mindedly.

"Miko!" Raf hissed, "You know no one likes to talk about _that_."

"I know, I'm just saying, it was _really_ bad then."

"She almost died! Of course it was bad!" Jack hissed back.

"What happened?" Clint asked.

Tony and Steve also looked curious as Tony asked, "Yes, I haven't heard anything about _that_.

Bulkhead, Arcee and Bee all looked at the Avengers, "Something that gave her the title of survivor." Bulkhead said dully and left it at that, aggravating the Avengers.

* * *

Ey! so credit goes to Cashagon, cilla, and Guest(Tayla) for the ideas they gave for Jemina finally meeting Loki, thank you guys so much! So i have another question, do you want me to write Regeneration and Darkest hour with the Avengers or not? Put it in a review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey ya'll, so here's the chapter. so i wanted to apologies in advance, i had a hard time writing this chapter...so, yeah, sorry if it's sucky :P Enjoy!(if you can)

 _ **Shout Outs!**_

 **Adby1**

:D yup, everything's going down hill...

 **Cashagon**

I'm glad it made you happy, it was fun to write!

 **Cilla**

Glad, 'cause here it is

 **Tayla**

:D :D :D

 **Anduren **

You shall see

 **Seeker3**

Here you go

* * *

 **The** Avengers sat in the living room thinking about what had, ben reviled in the past few days. Tony and Steve wandered about on daily business as they had already known and the shock wasn't much for them, the other's however…Fury suddenly came in, his face and voice neutral but he held that air that something was wrong. "Rogers."

Steve looked up in surprise, "Uh, yes?"

Fury didn't answer but glared at said super soldier. Tony walked over, "Is there something you want, 'cause if not I'm gonna ask you to leave before you wilt the plants."

Fury turned to him, "We will be talking later Stark." He then turned back to Steve, "I distinctly remember telling you to report anything that threatens national security, especially when it came to this Jemina Archer person. And a transforming super soldier girl who can take on Loki defiantly falls under that category."

Tony and Steve glared at Natasha and Clint before Natasha defended, "SHIELD needs to know about _all_ security threats, friend of yours or not."

"And what do you plan to do?" Steve asked.

"As it seems Loki is after her for revenge on you I'm likely to put her in a high security safety house." Fury answered.

Tony just looked at him, "You do know she could break out of there in like, probably two seconds…and she has a means of transportation."

"Aye," Thor nodded, "And even if we did manage to convince her to remain Loki could break in just as easily."

Clint then walked forward, "Then what do you propose we do? If Loki gets her its game over. We don't even know what she's capable of now."

"She seems to be protected fairly well as it is." Bruce interjected, "I don't think there's anything we can do that would be better that the Autobot's protection."

Fury turned to Tony and Steve, "If she ends up killing the world, I will take you both down myself."

They all just looked at each other as he left, "Is it just me or is his patience wearing thin?" Tony asked.

They all nodded before Thor asked, "Aren't we going to the Autobot base today?"

As if on cue Tony's phone range and Tony nodded, "A bridge will be coming in a second."

* * *

 **Optimus** and Jemina sat on top of the mesa for another hour until the car horns of Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead signaled their departure to pick up the kids. Jemina sat up instantly and shook the sleep from her optics as she stood, "I fell asleep didn't I?"

"You needed it." Optimus argued, not happy that she had woken up with only an hour of rest…but he knew there was going to be no getting her into her berthroom to get some recharge until the sun went down.

Jemina stood and went over to the elevator, Opitmus following as they descended beck into the base. Getting Jayce some food she sat at the couch while the others returned and looking a bit upset. The Avengers arrived as Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead had to quickly explain why they had practically ignored their charges the past three days. Once the kids calmed down they asked questions nonstop, mainly Miko, about Cybertron and what they would do once it was restored, "You know," Miko began, "I might not be the first human on Cybertron, but I can still be the first human exchange student."

"Why didn't you tell us exactly what was happening before, I mean I knew about the keys but…" Jack said.

Arcee answered, "You probably didn't notice but things have been kind of intense around here lately."

Raf sounded sad, "So, you guys could really be going home soon, huh?"

Miko tried to cheer him up, "Don't worry Raf, you'll come visit! Once we get our place set up he can visit us, right Bulk?"

"Uh, Miko…?" Bulkhead tried to say.

"You are taking me with you right?" Miko frowned.

"Well, they'd have to get rid of the toxic atmosphere first Miko, and who knows how long that could take." Jemina intervened, Miko pouted, knowing it was fully true.

Tony, and the other Avengers, just looked at every one with a dumbfounded look, "Wait, you guys can just rebuild your planet and go home?"

Ratchet nodded, "Indeed, civilization, finally."

Jack asked, "So now what are you guys doing? Since all of the entries have been decoded?"

"Not all of them." Ratchet replied.

Raf looked confused as Natasha scowled, "Then why isn't Optimus working on decoding it?"

"What good is an coded entry?" Natasha asked.

Arcee answered, "It's been decoded, we just don't know what it means."

"Well what does it say?" Miko asked exasperated.

"Something about using a crystal, but that's it. No picture, no coordinates, nothing." Bulkhead answered.

"Well that sounds useless." Miko grumbled.

"It is." Ratchet answered roughly.

"Can I see it, maybe I could help." Tony offered and Bruce nodded.

Ratchet sighed and put up the entry and translated it for them. They both looked confused, when Bruce asked, "Is there any kind of special crystal on Cybertron? Any kind of rare rock formation or something."

The 'bot shook their heads when Ratchet answered, "Nothing but a crystalized form of Energon."

"Could it be Energon then?" Tony asked.

"Possibly," Ratchet mused a bit.

Jemina and Opitmus made a nanosecond eye contact before turning their attention back to the discussion, which was coming to a close while the kids walked up to the platform. Bee and Jayce were currently racing, Jayce not doing too well against the full blown car, while the other's talked. The day was uneventful, for once, as the kids left and the Avengers continued to talk. Jemina sat on the couch tiredly as her eyes drifted closed, the need to sleep becoming too great.

Optimus transformed as he came back from patrol and saw Jemina laying on the couch, obvious she had fallen over, as he walked over to Ratchet, "Any luck on finding the Nemesis."

"No," Ratchet said simply.

The others came back and Bulkhead said, needing to fume without the kids being present, "What do you think Starscream is going to do with the keys?"

Thor asked confused, "Who is, Starscream?"

"A rouge Decepticon who manage to steal the Keys we had with the help of red Energon." Ratchet huffed.

"You think Starscream's rejoined the 'cons?" Smokescreen asked.

Arcee nodded, "He might have used the Omega Keys to buy back Megatron's favor."

"Hmph, without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder? It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and-" Ratchet was cut off by computer beeping and Jemina jolting awake from the sudden noise.

"Ok, that's weird." Bulkhead stated flatly.

"That's creepy." Clint said.

"Is it Starscream?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet typed in a few things and answered, "No, it is Dreadwing and he wants to meet."

"Ratchet, open a ground bridge, I will go to meet him." Optimus ordered.

"Alone?" Arcee asked while Jemina agreed and scowled deeply.

"I'm coming with Optimus." Bulkhead stated firmly while the other's all nodded and voiced their agreements.

"Alright, but I would like the humans to remain behind." Optimus said, directing it at Jemina, "I do not believe it would be wise to bring a seeker with us when it is Dreadwing we are meeting and I do not want to place the others at the risk."

She didn't say anything but nodded while the Avengers reluctantly agreed and watched them leave through the bridge when Ratchet came over after it closed. He looked at Jemina in quizzically and she just looked dumbfounded, "Can I help you?"

He frowned, "When did you last recharge? Actually recharge, not one-hour/two-hour cat nap as you humans call it."

"Uh…I'm not sure, why?" She asked cautiously.

"Because you're going to pass out on the floor if you continue on like this. And it's not an _if_ , it's a _when_." He answered when Optimus called.

Tony looked at Jemina, "Wait, how long has she been up?"

"Probably two and a half day, more than likely longer." Ratchet huffed.

Thor said wide eyed, "Why would anyone reject sleep unless in an absolutely dire situation?"

"Because it's Jemina. I swear she's worse than a sparkling most of the time."

"I resent that." Jemina glared, "I can take care of myself just fine."

"Say's the human that's about to pass out on the floor." Ratchet shot back

"* _Ratchet, we need a ground bridge._ *"

"Coming up." He, Jemina and the Avengers turned and saw the team come back in, and Optimus carrying something.

Jemina instantly recognized it as the Forge while it took Ratchet a little longer to figure out then looked astounded, _how had Optimus gotten that?!_ While the Avengers where, just as almost always, completely lost. Jemina smiled lightly when she saw the broad smile on Opitmus' face and heard the Forge whirring slightly, Optimus needed it-a relic of a prime, they all needed it if they were to get to Cybertron to restore the lock. Smokescreen came over grinning, "It's no Star Saber, but I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade and put some dents into that ugly mug of his."

Arcee rebuffed, "It's not that kind of hammer."

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys, a more appropriate use of the Forge would the to use it to replicate our own." Ratchet said, finally finding his voice again.

Optimus shook his helm, "Even with such power, their reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not possess."

"I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the Keys to prevent anyone from ever going home." Arcee thought aloud.

Optimus refuted the idea, "Megatron may be evil, but I believe he will use the Keys for their intended purpose."

"Then I say we let him keep them and do the work for us." Bulkhead said then shrugged when all eyes turned on him, "W-I mean, what difference does it make who restores Cybertron?"

Opitmus answered, "If Megatron revives Cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage."

"Y-you lost me." Bulkhead stammered.

"It's basic politics, what's to understand?" Tony asked nonchalantly, "Besides they're boring."

Jemina sighed softly, "It makes sense but I hate politics, they just give me a headache."

"In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray himself as our planet's savior and brand all Autobots as war criminals."

"The grand deception continues." Arcee sighed.

Ratchet added, "Megatron's so-call 'achievement' could influence Cybertron for eons to come, poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens…hardly the ideal way to begin a new age."

"But there is hope. For while Megatron may have the Keys, he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself or the location of the remaining Key."

"Omega Lock?" Bulkhead sputtered.

"Wait. Now you lost me." Arcee said confused.

Jemina sighed while Optimus explained, _was it really that hard to realize that a key doesn't exist without a lock?_ "That which the five relics were designed to activate. We must locate the devise before Megatron does, and secure it until we can recover the Keys."

Ratchet replied, "There are no more entries to decode. This Lock and this crystal, could be anywhere on Earth!"

"Actually…it is on Cybertron. And Crystal will come once the lock is secured."

"Ok, did you read something in that message that I didn't, 'cause I heard nothing like that." Tony said and Bruce nodded, something was up.

There was a course of 'what?' before Ratchet asked, "How do you know? And how do that the crystal will just, appear there to unlock the Omega Lock?"

"Alpha Trion revealed the location of the Omega Lock to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber. As for Crystal, I just know."

Ratchet sounded deeply hurt, "And you didn't think to tell us."

"Alpha Trion did not wish it so. With the Forge of Solace Prime, we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron."

Jemina nodded before she yawned, "Turning the ground bridge into a space bridge."

Ratchet and Optimus looked at her as did Tony and Steve. Ratchet said, "You need to go home and get some rest."

"Why can't I just stay here?" She asked, not liking the idea of going home when they would probably be going to Cybertron shortly, and they would need her.

Ratchet answered exasperated, "Because every time you've tried as of late something happens and it just keeps you up!" He walked over an activated the ground bridge, "You will either go home and get a decent night's rest or so help me I will drag you home and tie you to your bed."

Jemina looked pleadingly at Optimus but he shook his head, "I will side with Ratchet, you haven't slept in several days. We will call you when we secure the Omega Lock."

"But-" She started only for Ratchet to cut her off.

"Ep, ep, ep." He pointed towards the bridge, "Get, some, rest."

Jemina looked one last time at Optimus and saw he was dead serious also before she sighed and walked down the platform. She ruffled Jayce's hair slightly as she passed the cot and petted Aja's ear momentarily as she slept next to him. Before she left she smiled at them and nodded, then disappeared. Optimus got an uneasy feeling, like she knew something was wrong but wasn't telling them, like something now was going to go horribly wrong.

She stepped out of the bridge into her back lawn and made her way to the house. She took a shower then stumbled into the heavenly soft bed, she was so tired but the nagging thought of the kids being kidnapped by the 'cons kept playing in her mind until she passed out.

* * *

 **The** group watched her leave before they heard Optimus walking towards the ground bridge. Tony asked confused, "What are you doing?"

Optimus set the hammer down and climbed down to the ground bridge, "I will modify the ground bridge to a space bridge so that we have a means of reaching Cybertron. I must work quickly as our tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long."

He began pounding and sparks flew from the hammer as he worked, he was don't within half-an-hour. Arcee walked over once Optimus left the room, "Is it my imagination or has Optimus been acting differently since that message from Alpha Trion?"

Steve looked at her, "Knowledge can be a great burden, maybe something's bugging him?"

 **:I don't understand why he would keep things from us though, especially not something that large.:**

The Avengers just looked at the 'bots for a translation but were ignored, "Yeah, he has been keeping things from us."

"Even Ratchet's out of the loop." Arcee frowned.

"Well give me one good reason Optimus couldn't trust his own teammates, why he couldn't have told us about the Omega Lock." Bulkhead snapped.

Smokescreen came over, "Because if he had, Megatron would've pulled it out of my head with his patch."

"Hold on, he could do what?" Clint asked.

"Access memory files through a cortical psychic patch." Arcee answered flatly.

Clint paled and Thor spoke, "Are you memories so easily accessed?"

"They weren't until…never mind." Arcee began before stopping. She didn't want to talk about _him_ right now.

Ratchet looked over the newly reconfigured space bridge, "Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science, courtesy of the ancients."

Thor 'elbowed' Tony, "See, even the metal titans agree that both magic _and_ science exist."

Tony growled and held his side, "Dumb luck, magic is still just science we don't understand."

Thor pouted a bit, "What does it take to make you a believer? You've seen it happen several times and yet you still don't believe."

"Again, science we don't understand. I don't believe in anyone's hocus pocus without seeing the science behind it."

"So what would you call Mjolnir?" Thor asked.

Tony glared, "Asgardian science."

"It's magic Tony, just like how you and I fly, it's magic." Thor said shaking his head.

"There is a perfectly scientifical for how I fly! It's called propulsion and…never mind I feel like arguing right now." Tony grumbled and crossed his arms.

"It's hard to believe, a few swings of that hammer and bam!" Bulkhead said.

Arcee finished, "Our ground bridge is now a space bridge."

The base suddenly began to flicker a bit before the computers beeped, "Our sensors are detecting a massive Energon burst occurring outside Earth's atmosphere. A surge of that kind could only mean one thing-activation of another space bridge."

Optimus walked over, "Megatron has discovered the Omega Lock is on Cybertron."

"It appears we have lost our advantage." Ratchet sighed.

"But with Megatron unaware that we now possess the means of interstellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favor. We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal."

The 'bots nodded and left to get the relics while Optimus turned down a hallway and began pounding on something else. They came back in and Bulkhead asked, "What's he forging now?"

The others stopped and looked back to see Optimus coming out with a re-forged Star Saber. The Avengers looked at it in shock, never having actually seen it before when Tony said, "What do you want us to do?"

Optimus looked at him before walking towards the bridge, "Remain here with Ratchet."

"But we could help." Tony argued.

"I will not place your life at risk for my planet, remain here." Opitmus finished with a harder tone, "Megatron must be stopped no matter what the cost."

Several hours passed, they weren't really sure as some of them had fallen asleep, when the computers beeped from an incoming signal, "Ah! Optimus?"

"* _Uh, n-no Ratchet, it's Jack. I-is something wrong 'cause school's been out for almost an hour and no one's showed to pick us up._ *"

"That is because the entire team is rather…indisposed at the moment. I suggest you obtain an alternate method of transport."

"* _What's he saying? The 'bots are busy. Then tell Ratchet to come get us! It's not like he has anything else to do!_ *" Miko and Jack argued over the phone.

Ratchet sighed, "Just go home! I will be in touch later!"

"Someone's grouchy." Tony mumbled and received a death glare from Ratchet.

* * *

 **A** loud noise made Jemina jump awake and look wildly around before she managed to calm down and realize it was just her phone ringing. Taking in a deep breath she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Jemina, do you know where the 'bots are? School's been out for an hour and no one's come to pick us up and Ratchet was a bit, uh, snappy? More so than usual and told us to go home."

Her breath hitched, "Jack get out of there! Try to get to my place I'll pick you up on the way." She hung up and jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed before grabbing the car keys and running out, not caring about food, or locking up the house, or anything else at this moment in time. Starting the car she drove towards the school, knowing she was currently breaking a few speed laws but not truly caring, especially when she saw the sleek, red, sports car racing beside her. She called Jack using her abilities to activate her phone, "Jack?!"

"Hey, what's up, were headed ov-" He started.

"Change in plans, run, just run. Knockout's right next to me and headed for the school."

She didn't hear anything else before the phone beeped signaling the end of the call. Knockout must have gotten tired of racing, not knowing it was Jemina inside the car, and so sped ahead quickly before Jemina locked his breaks and he came to a screeching halt and she drove past. She speed past the school when she was forced to put the car into a halt to prevent herself from ramming into the Vehicon which stood in the middle of the road. She jumped out and saw the kids encircled by Starscream and a couple other Vehicons.

"Jemina!" Miko cried out before Starscream made a move to grab Jack.

Jemina made a small motion with her hand to guide the sonic wave that rippled out and slammed into Starscream, sending him several yards back, "Run!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Jack said hurriedly as he got Raf moving.

Jemina took up the rear as she heard Knockout grumbling and running over, "You?! You were the driver?" He shouted quite unhappily.

"Get them!" Starscream shouted and several Vehicons ran forwards.

Jemina managed to keep them at bay as the kids ran for a building. Once inside they were grateful that it was just an extra warehouse and that there was no one there. Jemina nudged them, "Let's see if there's a back exit."

They moved quietly through the warehouse when a soft clanking could be heard, "What's that?" Raf asked quietly.

"I don't want to know." Jemina replied, "Let's just get out of here and have Ratchet bridge us back."

Jack pulled out his phone, "I don't have any signal."

"The 'cons must be sending out a disrupter." Raf said.

"Why would they do that or want us for that matter…besides Jemina." Miko thought aloud.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jemina said moving along before the clinking sound suddenly drew very close, to close, "Miko!"

She shoved Miko aside with a small sonic blast as a tentacle swiped where she had just been, "Ah! Creepy tentacle!"

"It's Soundwave." Jemina replied.

Jack asked in a near shout of terror, "What do they want _us_ for?!"

A second tentacle encircled them from behind, "Any ideas Jem?" Miko asked.

"Uh, you run I block?" It sounded too much like a question but they all agreed to it so Jemina struck one of the tentacles with an electrical bolt while the kids quickly jumped over the other. She heard Miko shriek and her attention became divided two ways, enabling the tentacle to ensnare and yank her out, "No, let go! Miko!"

She saw Knockout holding Miko tightly while Jack was being held in a death grip by Starscream and Raf by a Vehicon. A couple other Vehicons brought over some cylinder prisons and they all dropped the kids in them, though Soundwave did receive a couple nice dents on his plating from Jemina trying to escape, though the fact that they held the other kids was what truly held her back-she would have to get them out also and that was not likely at this time.

Starscream laughed manically, "Soundwave, target a space bridge for Cybertron."

Within seconds a bridge appeared and the 'cons walked through carrying the containers. They reappeared on Cybertron, Megatron facing off against the Autobots…but something was dramatically different from what Jemina had remembered. She looked around and saw that the Lock was not up, the glowing circle overhead that was supposed to revive Cybertron, was missing. There was that, and Megatron's arm. It wasn't the red and yellow she remembered from the cartoons, it was green, gold, blue. She was confused by this until Megatron spoke and snapped her attention back to the present, "…So that I may hand over the humans."

"And if we refuse?" Optimus asked, wanting to know all the bases.

Jemina, along with the others, watched Megatron walked closer to Optimus, "Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. And then we can all watch them instantly perish, together."

The threat didn't scare Jemina herself, but she was worried about the others, they didn't have the capability to become a Cybertronian. Miko kicked the container, "Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron."

When the Autobots didn't move Megatron yelled, "Starscream."

Starscream lifted the container that held Jack, "Jack, it's time to come out and play." He said in a singsong voice as he dragged his clawed hands down the glass.

The sound made him and the other flinch, "Go ahead. The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for my planet, I'll do the same for theirs."

"Me to creepy." Miko said turning to Knockout.

Raf was too scared to say anything but nodded also. Jemina nodded, "I'm willing."

"Perhaps we should oblige them, should we start with your personal pet first Prime?" Megatron taunted.

Opitmus straightened, "If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies." With that he dug the Star Saber into the ground and backed away.

The others then threw their relics over and Jemina sighed, "I was supposed to try and prevent this…"

"Now, if you please, the Omega Keys. One at a time." Megatron ordered.

Knockout walked forwards with Miko, "You first big boy."

Bulkhead looked at Opitmus who nodded then walked forward, "If I don't get the girl, I'll make you eat this Key." He said as he slammed it into Knockout's waiting servo.

"You're welcome." Knockout said handing Miko over.

"Get scrapped." Miko growled.

Bee walked over next and traded off with a Vehicon, saying a few select words from his mind, who then gave the Key to Megatron. Megatron then said with an almost visible smirk in his voice, "If this human was important enough to entrust the Matrix of Leadership, he's worth _two_ Omega Keys."

"What about Jemina?" Optimus asked.

"You will know the demand in a second." Megatron answered coly.

Both Jemina and Opitmus had a feeling that they knew what he wanted, but neither could give it. Arcee and Smokescreen walked over to Starscream, "No tricks. The Keys if you please."

They gave him the last of the Omega Keys and came back with Jack. Optimus shouted at Megatron, "What is it you want for Jemina?"

Megatron smirked, "As she seems rather important to you Optimus I will make it simple, give me the crystal and tell me of its function."

"I do not know. We saw the same message but have not deciphered its meaning."

"In that case…" A ground bridge opened up and several Vehicons came through and encircled the group. Jemina's breaths quickened, for what reason she wasn't entirely sure, _it's not like if they open the container I'll die_. Megatron walked over to the small protrusion from the ground, "Then let us see what four Omega Keys will do, they might even lead us the fifth like they did with the Omega Lock."

Soundwave walked closer to the Lock with Jemina's container in his servo and a Key in the other. Once they were near enough to touch it the keys gave off a soft glow and Jemina felt her body pulsating in an unnatural manner, though not giving off the glow like the keys. Megatron smiled as the Lock emerged from the ground, "Ah, so the fifth key was a ruse, very clever Alpha Trion." He turned to the Autobots, "Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron. Behold, the age of the Decepticons!" Megatron shouted as they inserted the keys.

A map of Cybertron then appeared. Something then began to bug Jemina's mind, it kept wanting access to something…her eyes widened in realization, "No."

Megaton put something into the map and again the thing wanted access. She asked it, mentally, what it wanted access for. Knockout scoffed, "Stupid computer, it's requesting the command again."

Megatron growled, and put it in again. He wanted to restore a building just to west. Reluctantly Jemina gave it access, but only allowing it to go that far, she had to try and keep under the radar for now. A beam of energy shot out and enveloped the building and in seconds it was restored to its former glory. Jemina could hear Optimus' disbelief, "By the Allspark."

The others all added their own 'whoa' when Miko said, "Instant home makeover."

Knockout just said, "Shiny."

Jemina groaned, _really?_ She began looking around the container, she _knew_ what Megatron's next order was going to be, and there was no way she was going to give him access to that, there was no way she was going to guide a death beam to her planet. Optimus then spoke up, "You have what you want Megatron. This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons, allow me to return the humans, all the humans, to Earth."

Megatron turned halfway, "Oh, I wouldn't recommend it, they'll be far safer here. Is the space bridge locked on target?"

Optimus' optics widened in horror, "Per your instructions, lord Megatron." Starscream said.

"Excellent, why rule only one world when I could rule two?" A space bridge opened overhead and Megatron activated the Lock, only for it to do nothing. "What, activate!" He punched in the command again and again Jemina refused to guide the beam, "Soundwave!"

Soundwave set het container down and walked towards the console and began typing into it, trying to find an override, all the while continuing to send commands to guide the beam. Only a minute in and Jemina was getting a headache. Soundwave then did something with the controls, some kind of request, and when she refused it brought a new wave of pain, sending her to her knees.

Megatron saw Jemina struggles as Soundwave continued to tamper with the controls, currently not having any luck overriding them. He watched Soundwave try another crippling tactic to take down the impenetrable firewall when Jemina cried out in pain and clutch her head. After a second her breaths became labored but the pain had subsided when Soundwave moved on. He smiled cruelly and picked up Jemina's container, she met his gaze head on with one of defiance, "So there was a fifth Key."

Arcee looked at Jemina confused, "What does he mean by that?"

Optimus looked torn in two directions, "He's figured out where the fifth key was hidden."

Megatron laughed, "How Alpha Trion managed to give a _human_ an Omega Key I will never know, though it will be his downfall." He turned back to the Lock and looked at it, in the center underneath the map of Cybertron was a space large enough for a human to stand, an Omega Key to sit, or a Cybertronian to rest their servo. He set, more like harshly dropped, the container on the spot and nodded to Soundwave.

He again demanded access, unrelenting. Now that the key had been placed in the Lock Jemina couldn't refuse the order, it had to be fulfilled. The beam fired and an another cry of pain arose from Jemina, she had no way of refusing the order. Megatron grinned, "Such raw power! What should I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps Gilded Earth."

* * *

 **The** base started to fritz it shook slightly, the computers doing no better. Clint shot up from the couch and half yelled, "What's happening?!"

Ratchet typed furiously into the computer, "Optimus, do you read? An unknown energy spike in Earth's atmosphere is crashing all my systems."

Tony ran to a computer and began trying to activate it but it was too fritzy to be stable, "Gah, come on!"

"Please tell me this is related to the activation of the Omega Lock." Ratchet breathed.

Steve ran over to the edge of the platform, "What do you want us to do?"

"Pray that Optimus succeeds." Ratchet answered before giving his full attention to the computers again.

* * *

 **Jemina** breaths labored as she fought for some control, the beam was heading for Jasper… _I may not be able stop it, but I can try and redirect it_. Focusing she moved its trajectory away from Jasper to the first none-populated place she could think of, Death Valley.

Megatron saw the trajectory change and growled, "What are you doing?!"

Jemina continued to move its trajectory away from the population, when a new thought struck her but it would take time she didn't have. Soundwave made a command to override her movements but she was able to keep control with great pain, and managing to shout praying he would do something to prevent the Earth from being destroyed, "Opitmus!"

That must have been the final straw as Optimus broke from the Vehicon circle and ran for the Star Saber. He ran for the Lock as he cut down several Vehicons and knocked Jemina's container out of the way before bringing the Saber down and destroying the Lock. Megatron saw Optimus running for the Lock but was not able to move fast enough to prevent him from destroying it. The resulting explosion swept over everyone and Jemina raised a shield around her container to ensure she wouldn't be hurt.

A few seconds later it dissipated and the immediate area was in ruin. Looking around she saw the 'bots protecting their charges from the flames and saw Opitmus get up from where he had been thrown to. She was about to shout for him when a deep, maniacal laughter erupted from behind her. She rolled around to her other side and saw Megatron not three feet from her, and he reached for her container, "You have doomed Cybertron Optimus, so it is only right that I rip away something precious to you!"

"No!" Optimus shouted, Jemina wasn't quite sure if he was actually yelling no or if it was for show but at the moment she didn't care.

Megatron gripped her container and tore the lid while flinging her out, smiling the whole time. Jemina had grabbed a last breath before he threw her out and she rolled along the burning ground for a second before she realized that if she wanted to survive, she was going to have to show her other form. Not wasting another second she switched, within a fraction of a second a human was no longer lying there but a seeker. Megatron's laughed died suddenly as he looked at her in pure astonishment, "You, you were that seeker? How is that possible!?"

Fury burned in his optics and he charged her. Jemina scrambled up and ran, activating the foot thrusters to give her added speed, and circled around to Optimus as another space bridge opened up. They ran towards it, the other 'bots already through, when a missile struck the ground just short of Optimus and Jemina, sending them both flying away from the bridge. Megatron came running through the smoke with his Dark Star Saber drawn and ready to kill, and he was heading for her. Optimus reacted instantly and drew his own Star Saber and swiped at Megatron, not aiming for his blade but for the elbow of the Prime's arm Megatron had stolen.

Megatron fell to the ground from surprise and pain, giving Jemina and Optimus the time they needed to run through the bridge before it closed. They arrived at the Jasper base a minute later with Ratchet asking, "What happened? Somebody say something! Why is Jemina in her Cybertronian form?"

The 'bots all looked down and Bulkhead answered painfully, "Optimus, destroyed the Omega Lock."

"What?! You did-"

"What was necessary." Optimus answered firmly, "There was no time for another prolonged battle, not with Earth in imminent danger."

Ratchet looked devastated, "So you destroyed the only devise in any universe capable our home? Optimus, we _needed_ that."

Smokescreen butted in, "You weren't there doc. And it's not your place to second-guess a battlefield decision."

"It most certainly is! There _had_ to be another way!" Ratchet shouted.

Steve spoke up, "Having made many of those decisions myself it most certainly is _not_."

Jemina hung her head as she fought back tears, Cybertron may not have ever been her home or planet but she felt connected to it now, and she felt like she had just let down Alpha Trion, "If I had just acted sooner than I could have diverted the beam from Earth, none of this would have happened."

Jack looked at her then said to Ratchet, "I-it wasn't that simple Ratchet."

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack the Earth." Raf said with an unusual firmness.

"Someone was attacking the Earth again?! I have got to try and find some way to prevent that…" Tony grumbled.

Miko added, "Optimus saved our planet."

"What about _our_ planet?! All our struggles and Energon spilled and countless sacrifices for nothing?!"

"Right decision or wrong, what's done is done. And we have another problem here on this world, the 'cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko, and Raf into play." Arcee said.

"How is it any different now?" Thor asked.

Optimus glared at the children, though it wasn't them he was glaring at, "He has willfully put younglings, human or Cybertronian, into death's way."

Ratchet yelled again still fuming, "And what about the fifth Key? How did he activate the Omega Lock without it? When did Megatron find it? Where was it?"

Bulkhead looked at Jemina, "Right under our noses the whole time."

Ratchet looked at Jemina, "You were the key? But, how? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you stop Megatron from using the Lock?!"

Jemina looked at him dead in the optics, her optics on the verge of tears while she kept her voice at a frightening calm, "You don't think I tried? You don't think I didn't go through excruciating pain to try and keep Megatron from using the Omega Lock? I didn't want it destroyed as much as you but I did what I could to stop him, it just wasn't enough."

"Hold on, now what's going on with this fifth key?" Natasha asked.

Jemina turned away and stared at the floor, "It doesn't matter anymore, I failed in protecting it." _And any hope of a sooner restoration_.

Optimus put an arm around her to comfort as he spoke, "Megatron now knows of her Cybertronian form, and I fear he knows of the children's residence also."

The computer suddenly beeped and Fowler appeared, "* _Prime! The Pentagon's preparing to go Defcon One. I need to know what we're dealing with._ *"

"To what do you refer agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

Jemina answered, "He means the Decepticon base Megatron built."

They all looked at her, "And how do you know that?" Ratchet asked.

"You don't think that whatever Megatron wanted access to didn't first go through me? Even if I wasn't able to override it in the end. He actually had it set for few klicks away from this base when I managed to move it to Death Valley." Jemina finished.

Tony groaned, "Fury's gonna have our heads."

They all just looked at her when Fowler said, "* _In Jasper, Nevada? I don't get it. I already had the town evacuated when the beam first hit. Why was he aiming for there?_ *"

Optimus' optics hardened, "Because the Decepticons have discovered the location of our base." As he finished the base shook.

Ratchet turned to the computers, "Where being attacked by the Decepticons!"

"* _Prime, reinforcements just arrived._ *"

Optimus scowled, "Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against the-"

"* _You didn't think I was gonna let Team Prime have all the fun did ya?_ *" Wheeljack asked over the com unit.

Bulkhead laughed despite the situation, "It's Jackie!"

"Who's he?" Bruce asked but it was left unanswered.

"Wheeljack? But how did you-" Ratchet started.

Wheeljack cut him off, "* _I picked up a strange energy surge, hope you don't mind the company._ *"

Ratchet shook his head, "No, it's just that after everything-well…"

"* _We're still on the same team doc. Always will be._ *"

Optimus took a step away before ordering, "Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here."

"We're abandoning the base?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus turned, "The base is lost. Wheeljack and agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape. Bumblebee, Rafael, Jayce, Clint, and Tony, you will depart first."

 **:What?! Why?:**

"You're splitting us up?" Raf asked.

Jayce ran over, "No! You can't do that!"

"Shouldn't we stick together?" Jack inclined.

Miko added, "All for one and one for all?"

"Why am I leaving? We're on Earth, we can help." Tony argued and the other Avengers along with him.

Optimus shook his head, "We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counterattack. Survival is our only priority now. And they would target you knowing about your alliance with us, it would be better if you split up along with the others."

Ratchet hung his helm before he moved over to the controls and activated the bridge. Jayce ran to Jemina, "I don't want to go!"

She knelt down and smiled, "It's ok, Bee and Raf will be there with you, and you can smack Tony if he starts to get a mouth. I'll see you in a day or so." _Hopefully_. She picked him up and deposited him in Bee's cab when he wouldn't let go. It took everything she had not to cry at the sight of her brother being torn away, but it was necessary.

"We haven't much time." Optimus yelled over as Ratchet then switched the coordinates and Bulkhead, Miko, Bruce and Thor drove through, doing the same for Arcee, Jack and Natasha.

Jemina, Steve and Smokescreen were next. Smoky and Steve saluted while Jemina looked pained at Optimus before turned and going through the bridge. She saw the end getting nearer as she had to keep telling herself that Optimus would be fine, that when Smokescreen went back through he'd-her thought stopped as the horrible realization dawned on her, _Smokescreen won't go back through because he's supposed to watch me and Steve!_ She stopped and looked at Smokescreen and Steve who was walking next to him for a half-second before running back to the base and bending the light around her so she wouldn't be seen.

Smokescreen heard peeds running away behind him and he turned to see Jemina running back towards the base, _oh Optimus will kill me if she goes back and gets hurt!_ He ran after her, forgetting about Steve, and activated the Phase Shifter he had snagged back on Cybertron as he ran after her then ran through the wall to avoid detection. As he ran back he saw Ratchet walk over as the ground bridge just changed coordinates and disappear.

Steve saw the two of them run back in, "This isn't going to end well." He grunted as he ran back for the two of them and brought his shield up to bear.

Jemina circled around Ratchet as he disappeared through the bridge and ran through the bridge. Optimus raised the Star Saber and destroyed the computer so the Decepticons couldn't follow as the base came down on top of them. Jemina wanted to shout but could only manage to throw a shield to protect Optimus as the base collapsed on them, she being too far away to cover them both when she saw Steve. Having half-a-second she jumped and covered him from the falling debris, her last thought before her world went black was, _their safe,_ he's _safe_.

* * *

Eh, sorry, not my best chapter...the next few will be better, they better be *glares at mirror and shouts* if it isn't i'm gonna strangle you! So, what did you think, review?


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. so here's another instalment ;P I hope it's better written than the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, i can't really write during the week 'cause i got a but-load of school work every night then i was trying a slightly different writing style for this, which took longer, and i got the bug that was/is going around. but its up HURAH! Enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **bf**

I think it was more of Miko, and walking to the base is a bit far, but yeah.

 **Alice Gone Madd**

:):D

 **Cashagon **

Sorry about that, i worked on that this chapter and hope its better...If that's the truth than I've needed help since I was two...this is nothing new, though its always nice to threaten the person in the mirror because you can't actually do anything to them :)

 **Cilla**

I'm glad

 **Adby1**

Don't die slowly-that's painful, though you felt better after the other chapter in AWNW :)

 **Tayla**

Thank you.

* * *

Steve finally opened his eyes, expecting to see rubble everywhere and him pinned underneath, but found none of that, just darkness. He moved his shield down from above his head and stretched out his hands to try and find out where he was. As it turned out he was trapped beneath something and couldn't even stand above a crouch. He contemplated on his next move until light suddenly seeped into his prison and he squinted up at his liberator, Optimus Prime and Smokescreen. Optimus held Jemina and looked at him, "What are you doing here?"

Smokescreen interjected and picked up Steve, "We should ask questions once we get to cover. Going underground would be best, that way the 'cons can't track our signals?"

Optimus nodded, "You know how to work the phase shifter better than I, instruct me on what to do."

The group phased through several layers of rock before they finally found a cave. Smokescreen maneuvered to the front and looked in, "It looks good Opitmus."

Optimus stepped in then carefully laid Jemina down and propped her up slightly with a few boulders. She groaned quietly and halfway opened her optics, "Jemina?" Optimus asked, "You will be alright." Her face scrunched a bit in pain, "Don't try anything, just power down for a while." She drifted off and he turned to Smoky, "Why you two here?"

Smokescreen walked over after setting Steve down, "I-I'm sorry. When we were evacuating the base, just as the 'cons began to open fire, it was our turn to bridge away. I debated with myself whether to turn back or not, apparently Jemina had the same debate because just before we reached the end of the bridge she turned back and ran for the base. I-I wasn't able to stop her in time before the bridge closed behind us and I lost her when she used her abilities. But that's when the blast hit, and the whole joint came tumbling down. Then when I found you, and you know the rest…"

Optimus sighed and Smokescreen continued, "I'm sorry I defied your orders, but we're safe here. Like I said we're down so deep no one can pick up our signals. I'll have to scout above ground if we wanna have any hope of finding Ratchet."

"There is very little hope left." Optimus clenched his optics as he held her servo, "Please hurry Smokescreen." Smokescreen left and Optimus sat there next to Jemina before he asked, "Why did you follow them back Steve?"

He looked at the floor, a half-century of memories flooding his mind in an instant, "Because last time I let a team member go back alone, he…"

Optimus nodded in understanding when Steve couldn't finish, an Energon tear streaked down his face plating, Jemina's ragged intakes were the only thing disturbing the silence. Jemina looked at him when he wasn't looking, "Why, why are you…crying?" She managed to croak.

Steve jumped and Opitmus' helm snapped up from the suddenness of the question, "You're supposed to be in power down, to reserve your strength." She just looked at him quizzically until he sighed and answered, "I've already lost one love to Megatron, I do not wish to make it two. Why-why did _you_ come back?"

"They need you-f-far more, than they-need me."

"But _I_ need you." Optimus objected.

"If, anything happened to-to you, they would fall apart…they don't need, a seeker that-bad." She sighed as she exhausted herself.

Optimus gripped her servo a bit and she could only offer a faint smile before she fell back into power down and Optimus sighed, "Elita smiled like that just before she too…"

Steve watched the exchange in curiosity and in sorrow, this seemed far too much like when he crashed into the ice…only the roles were reversed this time.

* * *

 **Jayce** and Raf sat in Bee's backseat while Clint and Tony sat in his front, the latter of which was gripping Bee's steering wheel in a death grip as a Vehicon flyer passed overhead. They all breathed a nervous breath once it passed and Bee pulled off the road and drove a bit until they found a grove of trees where he could transform in and not be spotted. They climbed out and Raf looked around, "Clear!"

Bee transformed and peeked out of the trees **:That was too close, he almost detected us.:**

"But he didn't Bee." Jayce pointed out.

"Your paint job did the trick." Raf added.

"What's he saying?" Clint asked but the kids where too focused on Bee to hear Clint's question.

 **:Bee to base, does anyone read? Still nothing.:**

"The 'coms uplink is still down. Bee, I realize Optimus sent us all to different locations to make us harder for the 'cons to find, but if we don't know where in the world anyone else went how are we gonna find 'em?" Raf asked.

 **:We just keep heading towards the base and hope the others do the same.:**

"Right, just keep heading toward Jasper."

Tony asked, "Wait, why are we heading back towards the place where Megatron tried to kill us?"

"Standard procedure according to Bee, that's probably what the other's will do so it's the best move we've got." Raf explained.

Jayce looked at the ground, "Do you think Jemina's alright?"

Clint shifted awkwardly before he laid a ginger hand on Jayce's shoulder, "She'll be fine, if she can handle Loki for a bit I'm sure she could handle Smokescreen."

 **:Opitmus would've made sure she had gotten out before anything happened.:**

"I know, but I still feel like something's wrong." He muttered.

Bee ruffled his hair and made him squeak **:We'll find out soon enough, come on.:**

* * *

 **Miko** sighed from boredom in the backseat of Bulkhead, "I never there were so many Rockies."

Bruce rolled his eyes at her impatience when Bulkhead suddenly slammed on the brakes and caused all three occupants to yelp in surprise, "Miko! No cell phone! You know the rules." Bulkhead reprimanded.

"Is that what this abrupt stop was for? Even Mjolnir halts with more grace." Thor growled.

Miko snapped back, showing him her phone, "Dude, I wasn't calling anyone. Just playing a video game I already downloaded."

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little on edge." Bulkhead apologized.

Bruce still looked unhappy, "A little warning next time would be appreciated, unless you want the other guys blowing our cover."

Miko asked, "Where are we headed anyway Bulk? You got some sort of plan?"

"We're following standard Wrecker protocol." Bulkhead said.

"And that would be?" Thor asked for everyone.

"An emergency plan we followed during the war, in case any Wrecker got stranded or separated from the unit. We would always rendezvous at the exact same set of coordinates. If Jackie's still alive, he'll be there."

Bruce asked, "Who is 'Jackie?'"

Miko answered happily, "He's an old Wrecker pal, remember the one who helped to give us cover so we could escape from the base?" He nodded, "That was him."

"Oh." Both Thor and Bruce said in confirmation.

* * *

 **Jack** , Natasha and Arcee pulled into a storage facility of some kind so Arcee could stretch, Jack however was rambling away his worry, "What if Jasper wasn't evacuated in time? She could have been hurt or taken by the 'cons."

"Jack." Arcee tried to say but Jack didn't hear her.

"And even if she did get out, she's gotta be worried out of her mind, not knowing where I am."

"Jack, calm down. We'll get back to Jasper, find a way to reach your mother and the rest of the team." Arcee said looking off to the distance in thought.

Natasha watched the two, wondering if that was what it was like to actually have a mother who cared for you. If it was, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted it, too much worrying involved. They heard a helicopter nearby and Arcee turned to the humans before transforming, "Stay here, could be a 'con on our tail."

Jack sighed and pulled out his phone to look at a picture of his mom, "Sorry mom, I'd call if I could…"

Natasha saw his gears turning, "Don't even think about it, we're in enough trouble without drawing the Decepticons to us."

Jack sighed again and nodded as Arcee returned, "It was a civilian, but we should get moving anyway."

The two climbed on and they left, driving for several hours until another town came into view, "Hey, you hungry? There's a town up ahead." Arcee asked.

Jack shook his head, "We better not, I'm running low on cash."

"Least you don't have to buy gasoline." Arcee joked to try and perk up Jack, "I'm pulling over anyway, need to stretch my legs." The humans quickly climbed off and she transformed, you could hear her joints squeak, "Oh, yeah."

"Arcee, Team Prime is scattered to the winds. For all we know, we could be the only ones left." Jack said.

Arcee knelt down beside him, "I don't believe that Jack, and I know you don't either."

Natasha nodded, "The Avengers have been through a lot, they'll make sure the others are ok."

"Maybe, but the Decepticons outnumber us 100-1. Aren't there any more Autobots out there who could help?" Jack asked.

Arcee looked pained before she answered, "The war for Cybertron took a heavy toll. But there were others who escaped on the Ark."

"Where are they?" Natasha asked.

Arcee scraped up some dirt and let if loose in the soft wind, "Scattered to the winds. So let's focus on getting back to Jasper, on getting Team Prime back together."

* * *

 **Bee's** engine hummed as they continued to drive seemingly without an end. Raf had pulled out his laptop a while ago and was searching for anything that could be a 'bot. **:Have you found _anything_ yet?:**

Raf shook his head, "Nada Bee. Just the same old rubber masks and bad CG. But the usual conspiracy websites might be our only chance to-"

Jayce suddenly leaned over and cried, "Ratchet!"

"Whoa! Nice Jayce. Yup, defiantly Ratchet. I'll just save this to my computer then scrub it, the Decepticons are probably looking too."

 **:Let's just hope Soundwave hasn't seen it yet, what are the coordinates?:**

"Where's he at? I'm bored of driving and I can't use any tech without the Decepticons knowing where we're at!" Tony said quickly.

 **:I just asked where he was at!:**

Clint groaned, "You've been talking nonstop the last three hours about your little bot gismo thingy's and you're bored!?"

"It's called Nanite Technology, and I was talking to Raf about that, not you."

"But I had to listen to it!" Jayce shouted.

"See! Jayce agrees with me." Clint cheered.

 **:If they don't shut up I'm gonna throw them out of the car and make 'em walk!:** Bee beeped annoyed.

"Guys, you might want to stop arguing before Bee does something drastic." Clint and Tony shut up so Raf continued, "It was taken yesterday…in a junkyard outside Woodland Park. Replacing Ratchet with Tap-dancing-monkey." Raf finished with a small smile.

They reached the junkyard by sundown and wandered through it, Raf mumbled, "He's gotta be here."

"He'd better be." Clint huffed.

They looked around until Bee suddenly stopped, catching them by surprise. They looked up and saw the ambulance and climbed out, "Ratchet! Ratchet! It's us!"

"Ratchet?" Jayce asked when the ambulance did nothing.

Ratchet answered gruffly, "Go away."

 **:Ratchet, we need to go to find the others.:**

"You're interrupting my power down." He replied.

 **:Ratchet?:**

Raf urged, "Come one Ratchet, we need your help to find the others!"

 **:So that we can retaliate against Megatron.:**

"We can't stop Megatron, not anymore. The war is over, and we've lost."

Jayce frowned, "It's only over if we just give up!"

"We can't give up!" Raf cried.

"I did not just drive half-way across the country listening to Tony the whole time just to have the first 'bot we found give up!" Clint shouted in pure annoyance.

Ratchet transformed and looked down at them, "Then tell me what we can do! Without communications, without a ground bridge, without a base of operations or resources of any kind."

"We'll figure it out as we go! But we need to _start_ by getting the team together. We really can't do anything without that." Jayce shot back.

 **:Well, Starscream had a ground bridge when he was rouge.:**

"Bee's right, we know Starscream had access to a ground bridge while he was operating solo." Raf argued.

Ratchet scoffed, "Yes, yes, he'd clearly been using the derelict Decepticon ship the Harbinger. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It gives us the tech that you were saying we didn't have." Tony deadpanned.

"Exactly, and it's probably abandoned again now that Starscream's back with the 'cons."

"Well, resources won't be of much use, not without someone to-lead us." Ratchet finished defeated.

"It's a start!" All the humans yelled at Ratchet.

"Then you'll have to start without me." Ratchet growled, "This is someone else's fight now."

"There is no one else Ratchet! Just us, just the team!" Raf tried again.

"I thought you 'bots fought for Earth, well Earth needs you now. So what if you don't have someone to lead you at this exact point in time, lead yourself! I'm not saying go solo but you don't _always_ need someone to tell you what to do." Tony huffed.

Ratchet turned around, "Please, just let me, rust in peace."

Raf turned to Bee defeated, "Come on Bee." He transformed and they climbed in before he drove off.

* * *

 **The** humans, and Asgardian, lay sleeping against Bulkhead's peed until he stood abruptly and they all fell and jumped awake, "Wake up." Bulkhead said cautiously.

"Why?" Miko asked through a yawn.

Bulkhead activated his weapons, "Someone's coming.

Thor stood and grabbed Mjolnir while Miko and Bruce gathered behind the two. "Do you know who it is that is coming?" Thor asked.

The engine noise came closer and Bulkhead deactivated his weapons, "I'd know the hum of that engine anywhere." He took off running down the hill and cried out as the car on the road transformed, "Ha-ha, Jackie! Where ya been buddy?"

Bulkhead gave him a bear hug as Wheeljack answered a bit strained, "Catching up with a few old dance partners." Miko took a picture and the other two came closer, "Good to see ya kid, but who are the others?"

Miko smiled and pointed to Thor, "Well he's probably one of the best human wrecker, besides me, there is. And he's here because Opitmus told him to come with." She finished pointing to Bruce, "So what are we waiting for? Let's do some damage."

Bulkhead turned to Wheeljack, "What's our next move Jackie, circle back to base?"

"There is no base, 'cons blasted it to dust." Wheeljack answered with a sigh then motioned to be quiet. He pulled a small device out from under his plating and deposited it in a log with a grenade before he motioned for the others to follow. He placed it in a stream before he transformed and they drove to a higher embankment to watch. Soon enough the 'cons arrived and Wheeljack smiled, readying the trigger.

"Targets in range." Bulkhead said as Miko peeked over smiling.

"And boom." Wheeljack grinned simply.

The area went up in blue fire and smoke and Thor looked mesmerized, "That was one of the largest explosions I've ever seen from a grenade."

Bruce nodded, "And coming from a guy who's around Tony a lot, that's saying something."

Wheeljack beamed, "That's what happens when the grenade is 50% Energon, gives it a nice 'boom.'"

Miko turned to Wheeljack, "How'd you know the 'cons planted a tracker on you?"

"I figured the 'cons were up to something, so I did a little poking around under my hood."

Bulkhead laughed, "That's my Jackie!"

"So, what's our next move?" Miko asked.

"I salvaged some munitions from the Jackhammer on my way out." Wheeljack transformed, "You thought that made a loud noise? Just wait."

Miko and Thor looked like excited school children and Bruce just groaned as they climbed back into Bulkhead before following Wheeljack.

* * *

 **The** Harbinger lay lifeless in the ground as it had for several years, groaning a bit when Bee stepped in. They made their way to a portion that could have been the bridge and proceeded to try and activate the ship. Bee plugged in a tube that would give the systems Energon **:Ready Raf.:**

"Hold it right there Bee." Raf said as he jumped on a few controls, "And, powering up!"

They looked around as the ship's lights blinked on for a second before it all fell in darkness again, "We could really use Jemina." Jayce sighed.

Bee hung his head and his door-wings fell, "Keep trying, we'll figure it out." Raf said.

"Let me take a crack at it." Tony climbed up and looked at the controls before turning to Raf, "Would you mind translating, I'm afraid I haven't learned Cybertronian yet…though its going to be on the top of my to-do list once we beat the 'cons tailpipes."

Raf told him what a few of the controls meant and they tried again, the lights staying active for a few more seconds before powering down again. Clint climbed up, "How hard is it to turn on a few lights in this place?"

"Have you made sure you not choking the system?" Jayce asked.

"What does that mean?" Clint barked.

Tony sighed, "It means we're mis-calibrating the Energon intake."

"It's just a bunch of gibberish." Clint argued.

"It's not a bunch of gibberish, we just have to figure out the right Energon mix to-" Jayce was cut off by a new voice.

"Yip, yip, ip!"

Bee ran forward **:Ratchet? Is that you?!:**

"You're mis-calibrating the Energon transducer." Ratchet said as he walked towards the console, "Now step out of my way so I can work." Raf and Jayce smiled at each other before looking up and seeing Ratchet smiling lightly down at them.

Tony turned to Clint, "See, we told you."

"How did a sever-year-old figure that out!" Clint said in disbelief.

Jayce shrugged and Raf answered, "You just pick things up when you've been hanging out with the 'bots long enough."

* * *

 **Steve** and Optimus sat in silence for a while before Steve gave up to sleep Opitmus falling into recharge a few times also. Smokescreen returned, "I'm back. I combed through every square micron of our old base, I couldn't find Ratchet's medical kit. Not even a bandage."

"I think she'd need a lot more than a bandage…" Steve thought out loud as he woke up.

Both mechs looked grieved before Optimus looked at Jemina thoughtfully. She had onlined a short while before Smokescreen arrived and saw his gears turning, "Optimus, no. Use it-to restore Cy-Cybertron sooner."

Smokescreen and Steve looked at Optimus confused, Smokescreen asking, "What does she mean?"

"Can you get the Forge of Solace Prime?"

"No," Jemina objected again, "Opti-mus, restore Cybertron with, it…please."

Optimus ground his denta together, "Smokescreen, please secure it."

"Can you restore her with the Forge?" Smokey asked.

"It holds the power of the Primes." Optimus confirmed.

Jemina glared as best she could, "But it's, already drained…you know that as, well as-I do. Only, enough to…restore the-Lock."

"Power down Jemina, reserve your strength." Optimus said firmly but with care. She didn't have the strength to argue so let herself slip into oblivion.

Smokescreen looked at Optimus, "What do you want me to do? She seems adamant that you use it to restore the Omega Lock."

"I don't want to seem selfish here, but if it can save her life isn't that more important that restoring a dead world. I mean, other Cybertronians have probably already figured out an alternate way of life by now after it being dead for so long-what's a little longer?" Steve asked.

Opitmus sighed, "I don't know if I even could, there might just be enough power left to restore her but rebuilding the Omega Lock? And I cannot lose another one to Megatron, I don't know if I would be able to survive this time."

"This time?" Smokescreen asked.

Optimus nodded, "When Elita offlined she and I were to be bonded soon, but we weren't yet…she offlined before we could."

"Opitmus, I-I'm sorry, but what do you mean this time?"

"I was able to continue to function because we had not yet been bonded, but I was miserable. Those first few months on the Ark I was practically dead, only the Matrix of Leadership acting as my voice, and that was before we were bonded…but this is different."

Smokescreen looked confused, "How?"

"She and I, we are already bonded."

Steve just looked downright confused while Smokescreen looked gob-smacked, "What? How?! I mean, does Ratchet even know?!"

Optimus shook his head, "She does not even realize this. Even I just learned that we had bonded."

"When?" Was all Smokescreen could choke out, still wide optict.

"Shortly after she escaped from the Nemesis badly wounded I believe. I don't think either of us truly realized that we had completely accepted each other's sparks as our own though."

Smokescreen stood, "What about the Omega Lock though? If she wants it restored?"

Optimus frowned slightly, "She is cryptic but I have learned to read between her words. Cybertron will be restored, maybe Alpha Trion knew of another way, I don't know…but it will be restored.

Smokescreen nodded and saluted quickly before running through the wall, "I'm on it."

"Hurry Smokescreen." Optimus said quietly as he held Jemina close and she hummed quietly in her light recharge.

Steve took a second to collect his wits, "Question, what is 'bonding?' And why did Smokescreen freak out over it?"

Optimus took a second to answer, "The easiest explanation of it is a Cybertronian marriage."

"Wait, so you two are married and neither of you realized it?" Steve asked dumbfounded.

"That is correct." Optimus affirmed.

"And I find myself surprised yet again…the world was so much simpler fifty years ago." Steve muttered as he tried to comprehend the new information.

* * *

 **Jack** sat on Arcee with Natasha sitting behind his as they drove through the country, "The last time things looked this bleak Optimus slipped me that keycard, something we could hang our hopes on."

"I know you're feeling helpless Jack but this doesn't need to be your burden." Arcee reassured.

Natasha yelled up, "We've got a bogie on our six and comin' up fast!"

A large ship suddenly past overhead and Arcee squealed to stop as it circled back around and landed in front of them. Arcee transformed, "Stay behind me."

Natasha positioned herself between Jack and Arcee so Jack was the farthest as she readied the electrical shocker darts on her wrists. A platform descended and Arcee raised her blasters only to lower them a second later, "Jack, I don't think we're gonna need that keycard. Meet Ultra Magnus."

* * *

 **Bulkhead,** Wheeljack and the others observed a mine. They climbed up to the rocky incline and Miko looked at them, "Guys, you know I'm all for blowing the scrap outta stuff, but what does flattening a Decepticon mine have to do with getting the band back together and taking down Megatron?"

Wheeljack answered, "Simple, when we light up this place, the blast'll be big and unmistakable."

"Any Autobot within 500 klicks will see the sky glowin' with Energon and come runnin'." Bulkhead answered.

"Then bring the rain." Miko said.

"Fire your detonation devises, I may have matured since my exile and restoration but everyone loves a good boom!" Thor egged on.

* * *

 **Ratchet** got the ship operational and Raf and Tony scurried around the controls as Ratchet tended to the other controls, "Mainframe's up and running, but I'll need help hacking the operating codes." Raf called over.

Ratchet looked them over, "Even if the ground bridge proves functional, it will be next to worthless without a means of pinpointing the current locations of our compatriots."

"Can't you just convert the mainframe to track Autobot signals?" Jayce asked.

"I may be able to reconfigure these Decepticon frequencies, at the very least we could access their comlink." Ratchet said, thinking out loud.

Tony asked, "Is there anywhere I could download Jarvis into the system? If so he could help to speed up the reprogramming two-fold."

"Hm, there is no direct link though I should be able to crack the firewalls to download it manually." Ratchet said thinking out loud.

* * *

 **Arcee** walked over to Ultra Magnus and the humans followed, "No one's seen or hear from you since Cybertron went dark. How did you find your way to Earth?"

Ultra Magnus looked at Arcee with a stern face, "Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron, but military protocol remains."

Arcee straightened, "My apologies, sir."

"Sir?" Jack asked.

Ultra Magnus held a look that was close to a scowl, "Advise the native life-form to watch its tone as well." Natasha studied Magnus and decided he was much like Fury in many ways.

Jack broke her thoughts, "What? Who is this guy?"

Arcee turned to Jack and answered in a half-whispered kind of way, almost as if she was, in a way-afraid of him, "Ultra Magnus was Optimus' key lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron. Very 'by the book.' Just go with it."

Natasha nodded, now it made sense. High ups almost always seemed to have a specific kind of ora around them that made those under them jump at their command. Ultra Magnus spoke again, "As for your broader question, my story is that of all Autobots since the exodus. I wandered the space ways in search of others, reuniting with some, often only to see them fall at the hands of the Decepticons."

Arcee nodded, "Until you detected the Omega beam and followed it here."

"If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron, that would be affirmative. Upon my arrival, it became evident that this planet had been invaded. My scanners also detected Autobot life signals, yours being in closest proximity to my position."

Jack and Natasha looked up as Jack asked, "Signals? As in plural?...Sir."

"Five total." Magnus answered.

"Out of eight." Jack sighed.

Natasha walked over, "Or seven, it depends for Jemina."

Arcee nodded, "Jack, that doesn't necessarily mean what you're thinking. Autobot signals can't be detected when they're shielded."

* * *

 **Wheeljack,** Bulkhead, and Thor ran out of the Decepticon mine after having planted all but a few of Wheeljack's explosives. Bulkhead crouched over the humans to protect them from the coming explosion, "Munitions planted."

"Let's get this party started." Wheeljack said holding up the detonator.

A roar was hear and Miko pointed, "Company."

"Megatron?" Wheeljack asked.

Bulkhead shook his head, "Nah, bigger." The figure pulled up and twirled in the air before heading towards them faster, "And I don't remember seeing that move in Buckhead's repertoire."

The thing stopped not far from them before it fired a massive fire ball. Bulkhead grabbed the humans and leapt out of the way as Wheeljack dove in the opposite direction. Miko looked at it stunned, "A dragon? Where did the 'cons get a dragon?!"

Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at each other confused before asking at the same time, "What's a dragon?"

"Giant, flying, fire-breathing lizard." Miko spouted off quickly as she pointed to it.

Thor looked giddy, "It had been centuries since I last fought a dragon."

It fired again and the 'bots transformed and drove out of its fore ball again. It turned and flew after Wheeljack. He fired at it and it with most of his shots but had little effect. The dragon swung its tail and knocked Wheeljack several yards back and stunned him momentarily. It charged and Bulkhead swung at it, knocking it away from Wheeljack. It charged up another blast as Thor came in and hit it with Mjolnir, "You shall not harm my friend foul beast!"

The dragon, momentarily distracted, took off after Thor and forgot about his primary target as Thor kept hitting it. The fight between the two carried on for several minutes, Thor getting in several hits, before the dragon managed hit him away. Wheeljack stood and called out, "You looking for me beast? I'm right here."

A grenade exploded right under the dragon, but it nothing more than anger him and leave a cloud of smoke. Bulkhead yelled over, "We're gonna need more firepower!"

Wheeljack looked at the cave before answering, "Good thing I know just where to find some!"

Thor flew back to the group as Wheeljack drove back out of the cave, "And the walls came tumblin' down."

The mine exploded in a blue, fiery inferno, the rock that had housed the mine still glowing blue from the explosion. Miko cheered, "Yes! Snuff the tragic dragon!"

Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Thor all looked at her curiously while Bruce stifled a laugh until rock started to fall away from the mound and the dragon came back out. It roared and Miko's enthusiasm fell, "We're toast."

The 'bots fell into a fighting stance as the dragon charged, only to be repelled by a ship that fired at it and sent it sprawling. Bulkhead looked at it, "One of ours?"

"Does it matter?" Wheeljack and Bruce asked.

The ship flew back towards them and dropped a platform for them to get on. Thor whirled Mjolnir, "I shall hold off this beast."

"Thor no!" Bulkhead shouted but Thor was already gone.

Thor flew and began pounding on the dragon until it changed course and chased after him, "Ha-ha! Now we shall see who is the better."

Bulkhead entered the ship and Miko cried, "Jack!"

He set them down and she ran to Jack and gave him a bear hug, which Bulkhead was also giving Arcee. Jack coughed, "Miko, can't breathe."

She punched him in the stomach, "Weakling."

Natasha walked over to Bruce, "Where's Thor?"

"Decided to hold of the dragon."

"Dragon?" Natasha asked disbelieving.

"Yup, I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Bruce confirmed.

"Well figure out how to deal with it once we get to the last set of Autobot life-signals." Natasha said.

A new voice broke in, "Soldiers."

"You?" Wheeljack spat.

Bulkhead looked surprised, "Ultra Magnus? It's an honor."

"It's an honor, sir." Magnus corrected.

Bruce looked confused and Miko said, "He sounds like an old stick in the mud."

Jack spoke quietly, "He's really uptight on military procedure, just go with it…it's a lot less hassle."

"Guess blowing that mine made us pretty easy to spot." Wheeljack said.

Arcee explained, "Ultra Magnus already had a bead on your signals, and ours. Care to tell us what exactly's nipping at our tailpipes?"

They looked out the window and saw Thor duking it out with the dragon, neither gaining nor losing ground as they dodged and weaved through the other's attacks. "We think it's a robot dragon." Miko said.

Bruce rubbed his chin, "I don't know, now that I have a better look at it…it looks Cybertronian."

Magnus suddenly called out, "Brace yourselves!"

The humans stumbled until Arcee and Bulkhead grabbed them. A crash was heard along with some Asgardian cursing. Bruce called out, "Thor keep it away from the ship!" He took in a labored breath, "I'm feeling a bit green."

Miko squeaked, "Hey, don't heave on me!"

"That isn't what he means by feeling green." Natasha called back, "Ultra Magnus…sir, if you could fly any steadier it would save you a hole in your hull, and us the trouble of tracking the Other Guy."

"I do not know to what you are inferring but we must execute some evasive manures if we want to survive this." Magnus called back.

"Someone get Thor, we need to get Bruce out of here before he loses it!" Natasha yelled.

Arcee set Jack and Natasha down and grabbed Bruce, also lowering the platform, "Thor! Natasha said you need to take Bruce out of here before he loses it! Whatever that means." She shouted, mumbling the last part to herself.

Thor looked back with his eyes wide, "Understood Arcee, I have him."

He grabbed Bruce and flew off, landing as soon as he could then giving Bruce some breathing room. They remained like that for several minutes before Bruce nodded, "I'll be ok, go help the others."

"Will do, I will come back for you once this dragon is disposed of." With that he took off for the others and Bruce watched him go.

By the time Thor had reached the others in the ship the dragon was already buried under rock. He came aboard the ship and told Ultra Magnus where he had left Bruce. Natasha sighed, "That was too close."

* * *

 **An** hour passed before Ratchet managed to reconfigure the frequencies, "There, that should do it, I will contact agent Fowler first."

They all waited in anticipation as they heard his phone ring, "* _What is it now lord Megatron?_ *" Fowler sounded anything but amused.

"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet!"

"* _Ratchet? Where's Jack? Is he with you?_ *" June asked.

Ratchet shook his head, not that they could see that, "No, he is not. Listen, we don't have much time, I have taken a tremendous, yet calculated, risk in contacting you. Hopefully the Decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies as closely as they no doubt do the humans. I am sending you our coordinates."

 **:Ratchet! There's a ship coming our way!:**

"What?" Ratchet cried before ending the call.

"Is it 'cons?" Tony asked following

They all ran outside before Bee stopped them **:Stay here in case it's Decepticons.:**

They looked on as it landed and Ratchet said with relief and disbelief, "It's one of ours!"

"Well that's good, I'm not sure how well arrows are against a 'con." Clint said.

A platform descended and Jayce saw Miko run out shouting, "Raf, Jayce!"

Natasha, Thor, and Bruce and followed suit, greeting their teammates, "How you doing Point Break?" Tony asked.

Thor glared, "I still do not understand what that means."

Raf and Jayce smiled and ran towards Miko and Jack, she enveloping them in a death hug, "Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" Jack asked smiling before giving them a hug also.

"You're alive!" Ratchet breathed.

The other 'bots stepped down and Jayce looked confused, "Optimus does not look like Optimus."

Tony laughed at that, "If that's Optimus then I'm Capcicle."

Clint glared, "You're _nothing_ like Opitmus or Cap."

"I lead this team don't I?"

Natasha just gave a blank look, "I think that's a combined effort."

Tony scoffed but said nothing as they watched the others reunite. Ratchet looked wide optict, "Ultra Magnus?"

"Doctor." He acknowledged.

Bulkhead walked over to Bee, "New paint job looks good Bee."

"At least you had something to work with. If I reversed m colors, I'd be pink." Arcee commented.

 **:I don't think it would be that bad.:**

"The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies. The ground bridge however is fully operational." Ratchet informed.

"That would've come in handy when robo-dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast." Miko pointed out.

"Dragon? You sure it wasn't just a large bird?" Tony asked skeptically.

Thor laughed, "It was defiantly a dragon, and a mighty one at that, friend Tony."

Tony still looked skeptical until Bruce nodded, "I saw it to Tony, it looked like a Cybertronian version of a dragon. It tried to eat us to, mainly Wheeljack."

Ultra Magnus looked unamused, "The indigenous population of this planet, do they all display the same disregard for authority?"

"No, mostly just Miko…and Jemina when it comes to medical affairs." Ratchet reassured.

A jet could then be heard and Ultra Magnus activated his weapons, "No!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Don't shoot!" Arcee yelled.

Bulkhead explained, "It's Fowler, he's with us!"

The jet landed and Mrs. Darby climbed out and ran to Jack crying. Jack pulled away after a minute, "It's ok mom, I'm fine."

He then shoved the other kids to her and she hugged them all. She looked at Miko and Raf, "You're families are safe. Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time but now that the 'cons have gone people are starting to go back." She turned to the 'bots and the Avengers, "Thank you for keeping them safe."

"Where's Prime?" Fowler asked.

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here." Arcee informed.

Jayce looked at the ground, swallowing a lump, "Where's Jemina?"

"Maybe his scanner's faulty." Wheeljack suggested.

"That's a negative soldier." Ultra Magus said.

Jack put an arm around Jayce, "Maybe she's just in her human form, she doesn't have an Autobot life signal like that."

"Then what about Smokescreen?" He asked.

 **:She might have shielded his signal?:**

"She can do that?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet scoffed, "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Well that still leave Steve unaccounted for also." Natasha added.

Tony shrugged, "Cap can handle himself."

Ratchet sighed, "Optimus remained behind, to destroy the ground bridge. To ensure that everyone else made it to safety."

"I-watched the base go down. No one or thing walked out of there." Fowler sighed.

June added, "Not that we could see."

"Even _if_ Prime survived, I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch at Darkmount." Fowler returned.

Ultra Magnus stepped forward, "I would be inclined to agree with the native life-form. We must stop Megatron, with or without Optimus Prime. We must do everything within our power to ensure Megatron's downfall, but we will need to be smart about it."

"Whoa, who put shoulder-pads in command?" Wheeljack asked.

"Temporary command." Jack reassured.

"Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice. He was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron." Ratchet explained.

Tony glared, "I don't like taking commands, from _anyone_."

Clint walked over and shoved and arrow in front of his face, "Unless you have one of your suits with you, you're going to be."

"I would have _several_ if _someone_ would let me get them!" Tony shouted at Ratchet.

He scoffed, "It is far too risky for you to retrieve them. And it is in all likeliness that the Decepticons can track them"

"Now," Ultra Magnus said gathering their attention again, "Unless there is any further objection, soldier, please follow me."

"Aye, aye, cap'n." Wheeljack grumbled.

The kids watched them go into the ship and Jayce looked at the ground again, tears staining his cheeks, "Where's Jemina?"

"She's probably with Smoky, she'll be fine." Miko said happily before looking at Jack and quietly adding, "I hope."

Tony came over, "That girl is a good Houdini, I'm sure she and the others are perfectly fine. Actually it wouldn't surprise me if she was doing all this just to pull my leg."

That made Jayce perk up a bit and smile again, "Mh, maybe."

He walked off to be with Miko who was telling Raf, and now Jayce, what went down with 'robo-dragon' and how Thor and Ultra Magnus kicked its metal butt. Natasha walked over, "You have a soft spot for that kid don't you."

"I have a soft spot for most kids, so long as they're not total jerks, I can't stand those." Tony answered, "Beside, if anything happened to him I'd have a transforming, power-crazed girl lighting up my suits for the rest of my life."

"So…she'd make your life a living nightmare?" Bruce asked, not really knowing Jemina in the slightest.

Tony quivered, "And she'd take a sick delight in it too."

"I'd pay to see that." Clint grinned.

"Of course _you_ would." Tony growled.

The others came out within minutes, each armed with new tech and they made their way into the Harbinger. "Autobots, we remain vastly outnumbered and, despite our munitions, do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel." Ultra Magnus said to the gathered group.

Fowler spoke up, "Uncle Sam's military does. I just can't let them make a move as long as Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington."

"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount in order to nullify its fusion cannons." Ultra Magnus stated.

Ratchet interjected, "Unfortunately, it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized ground bridges. Even those originating from Decepticon technology."

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines, wrecker-style." Wheeljack smiled and pounded his fists together.

Ultra Magnus frowned, "I couldn't deal with 'wrecker-style' on Cybertron, and I refuse to deal with it here." Wheeljack pouted, "Now, we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds, if we're to have any hope of completing this mission. Or of surviving it."

"We can handle that." Natasha said.

"What is your plan?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Tony answered, "Since the Decepticons are no doubt monitoring Earth communicates the best option would to just call someone." Tony grabbed his phone, "Anyone else have their phone?"

"I do!" Miko pipped up.

Tony looked at the Avengers, "Seriously, no one grabbed a phone but me? I can understand Capcicle but…seriously? Alright Miko and I will call each other, that should draw the 'cons."

Ratchet opened a bridge and Miko called Tony, both instantly gaining several Vehicon troopers to their positions. Ratchet bridged them back before turning to Jack, "I've tapped into the Decepticon communications network. Are you ready Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat then said in a deeper voice, "Decepticon command, do you read me?"

"I remained unconvinced." Ultra Magnus said flatly.

"I will enhance your performance with static." Ratchet said typing into the computer.

Jack nodded the spoke up, "Decepticon command, do you read? We are under Autobot attack!"

"Do you think that worked?" Thor asked.

Ratchet nodded, "When it comes to their mines the Decepticons are very protective, it worked."

Ultra Magnus nodded once they saw a large convergence of Decepticons leaving, "Autobots, lock and load!"

"We're coming with." Natasha said flatly, "This is our planet to and we can slip in places you can't."

"You'll be squished in a matter of microns." Magnus rejected.

"Then we'll watch where we go." Clint said.

Tony nodded, "I'll stay here to monitor your progress with Ratchet, since someone won't let me get my suit!"

"I'll stay here also." Bruce added quickly.

All the 'bots grabbed their chosen weapon as they got ready and left through the ground bridge with the three Avengers, the Avengers braking off and went with the stealth team as they separated into three groups.

Ratchet and the others waited at the command console as they waited for news as they tracked the life signals of both Autobots and Decepticons, Ultra Magnus then came in over the radio, "* _Ratchet, now!_ *"

Ratchet opened a ground bridge just in front of Ultra Magnus' signal and he veered out of the way as the Decepticon one went through and disappeared, "You think they'll be alright?" Jack asked.

"I don't actually know." Ratchet replied sadly.

Thor easily took down another Vehicon out of the several dozen that blocked their path and Clint shot another explosive arrow at one of their joints, taking off its arm. "Ultra Magnus to Stealth Team. Status report."

"Having a little trouble reaching the objective." Arcee shot another 'con, "Security is tighter than anticipated, sir."

Thor grunted as he hit another Vehicon, "I do not like fighting in confined spaces because I have no way to gather lightning!"

"Eh, well your hammer is making up for that." Clint said as he shot another arrow, "And I'm running low on ammo…do these thing never stop coming!? They as bad as the Chitarie, at least they were human size!"

Arcee quickly ran over to the outcropping where Bee was taking refuge before Natasha yelled, "We've got company from behind!"

"Scrap." Arcee said flatly before she and Bee raised their hands in surrender. They lead them, humans included, outside to where they held Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

* * *

 **Smokescreen** returned shortly, dragging the hammer in, "Optimus! I have the Forge."

Optimus looked up as Jemina groaned, her helm beginning to lull, "Hurry Smokescreen!" Smokescreen quickly drug it over to Optimus and he held it. It began to whir with energy as he focused it on Jemina and she was enveloped with a blinding blue/white light as a pulse of pure energy swept throughout the cave and threw Smokescreen and Steve against the wall. Seconds later it dissipated and Jemina's optics flickered back online and she met Optimus' gaze, "What?" She asked, slightly disoriented.

"You're alive!" Optimus cried, in a momentary lack of any emotional control as a single tear of joy making its way down his face, and held her in a close embrace which she returned full heartedly.

She then lightly bobbed him over the helm, "I told you to use the Forge to restore the Omega Lock."

"We will find another way." Optimus replied.

"Well, are we going to go join the others or what?" Smokescreen asked coming over.

"Roll out." Optimus ordered as Smokescreen activated the phase shifter and they left the cave.

Arriving above ground Jemina looked around, "Do you have _any_ idea where the others might be?"

Smokescreen shook his helm, "Haven't got a clue."

Jemina frowned and looked up, "I think I might have an idea, but I can't carry both of you."

"Take Optimus, he's a better fighter." Smokescreen said, "I'll take the Cap and we'll head for Darkmount…where is that by the way?"

Opitmus looked at her, "Where do you think they might be?"

"They might have tried to retaliate against Megatron, if so they'll be at Death Valley."

"I'll put my engines into over drive!" Smokescreen shouted before he transformed and allowed Steve to get in before taking off.

* * *

 **Ratchet** saw the blip on the computers and tapped it confused, "It can't be."

"What?" Dang near every person there asked.

Ratchet checked the computers again, "Two Autobot life signals, but they're, airborne."

"It's Jemina!" Tony cried out.

Jack and Miko looked confused before Bruce asked, "But who's the other one? I though you guys only had one that could fly."

Raf looked at the signals again, "I think it's either Opitmus or Smokescreen. Whoever it is I think she's carrying them."

* * *

 **Bee** looked up **:What is that?:**

They all looked up at it confused before Clint asked, "Is that Jemina?"

The jet passed quickly overhead and straight towards Darkmount as they took advantage of the confusion and retaliated, the Vehicons going down easily, "* _All units…Optimus Prime has returned._ *"

In the Harbinger cheers rang out, "Yes!" Jack shouted.

"Sweet." Raf breathed.

Miko pounded her feet for a second before crying out, "Awesome!"

Ratchet sighed relieved, "Thank the Allspark."

"* _I repeat, Prime is alive and quite well._ *"

Bruce and Tony just sighed in relief.

Back at Darkmount the teams showed their joy be desecrating the enemy forces that were on the ground. The two Wreckers going after Shockwave and Thor joining in. Clint pulled out a small, wrist mounted crossbow and began his attacks again, clearing many Vehicons. "* _Autobots, clear the area_.*" The 'bots transformed and the Avengers climbed on to whichever one was in closest proximity.

Smokescreen was on the highway when he transformed and Jemina landed next to him. He looked at the collapsing citadel in disappointment, "Aw, I missed it!"

Steve held his stomach after being set down, "That's sickening."

She patted Smokescreen on the back, "That's ok, it wasn't that much fun anyway." Looking down at Steve she asked, "Will you be alright?"

He nodded, "I've been through a lot, but transforming like that, I don't know if I could ever get used to it." Jemina laughed.

Ultra Magnus' ship landed a few yards away and he and Optimus came out, "Thank Primus you're alright."

"You don't think I'm going to almost die twice in forty-eight hours do you?"

Optimus just looked at her, unable to form any actual words so brought her into an embrace, "You really must stop trying to give me a spark attack."

"And here I wasn't even trying." She smiled.

Fowler came in over the come unit, "* _Hey Prime, if you can spare a second bridge over to these coordinates_.*"

"Will do agent Fowler." Optimus acknowledged, "Ratchet?"

"* _Coming up._ *"

They walked through and met the others in a military hanger, Fowler walking in, "Whoa, got here fast."

"Is there something you wanted agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is." He cleared his throat, "On behalf of the President and the Joint Chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can't know of your undying dedication, because I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty, and my future." When he finished he saluted.

"Here I thought he was going to say life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness." Jemina mumbled.

Tony looked at with a grin, "Still got a sense of humor I see."

"Wouldn't lose it over one little incident." She smiled.

"And I was just beginning to like not having my tech fry when I'm around you." He pouted.

Ultra Magnus spoke walked over to Optimus, "Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you."

Optimus smiled, "Welcome to Earth Ultra Magnus, and to Team Prime."

He turned to look at them as Miko came running over, "Ok, someone's gotta say it, what happened to Jemina?!"

"Huh?" Jemina looked confused, _was there something wrong with her_?

"Oh come on, you can't seriously say there's nothing's different about you." Miko argued.

Steve sighed slightly remembering the he had a major bodily change, "Oh boy."

"Uh, well I really haven't had any time to look at myself, am I different somehow?" She asked.

Ratchet groaned, "This'll be interesting."

"What?!" Jemina asked again, she was getting really annoyed now.

"I believe you should look into a mirror." Optimus suggested and walked over to a screen with Jemina when she gasped. In all the confusion she had completely forgotten that the Forge might have, well, done more than just restore her.

She looked at her reflection in bewilderment, the 'bot in the reflection was much taller, at least a good a good meter or so. The colors and general body shape were the same but also more, muscular wasn't the right word, she was still very lean but had more tone. By looks alone you could see her speed had increased. "What?" She asked, not quite believing it.

"Are you alright?" Opitmus asked.

She nodded, "I think so, it just, a lot to take in."

He nodded when Ultra Magnus looked over, "I meant to asked, why is there a seeker here?"

Jemina sent a glared that rivaled Optimus', "I did not just nearly die for that to be someone's first words to me!"

Ultra Magnus looked slightly shocked as Smokescreen came over, "That's alright, I made that mistake too."

"We all have." Natasha said, making sure to _not_ look at the Prime.

Small feet could then be heard, "Jemina!" Jayce cried out.

Jemina turned and smiled broadly before switching forms, running over to him and giving him a hug, "Jayce, you ok?"

"I am now, I don't like it when you scare me like that." Jayce pouted after giving her a hug.

If Ultra Magnus hadn't been shock before he was now. He stood there with his optics glued to Jemina, "Did she just…how did she…?" He stammered.

Opitmus chuckled, "She is a techno-organic."

"But, I thought those were just myths."

Clint said, "And we thought dragons are, were? Ah, this is stupid."

"Not to the ancients, that's probably where they came from. Then Alpha Trion replicated their work and gave it to her." Ratchet explained.

"She's a great asset, especially in the air." Smokescreen nodded, "Unfortunately she beats me in speed."

Ratchet walked over to Optimus who was setting the Forge down by a wall after having unloaded it from Ultra Magnus' ship, "Is it true the Forge has been drained of its power?" Optimus nodded, "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost. But what I would like to know is how Jemina ended up so badly hurt." He finished and glared at Jemina.

Optimus, Smokescreen, and Steve retold what happened then Jemina received an earful from Ratchet, mainly about her disregard for any personal safety, "…Though I guess it is a good thing you went back, we really would have lost Optimus then."

"What's done is done, we now must move ahead with the present course." Optimus said, bringing the discussion to a close.

They began to disperse a bit, the kids climbing up to the new platform and talking with each other while the Avenger reunited and began talking. Jemina getting used to her new body, even as a human she had grown taller and more tone. Smokescreen walked over to Optimus and nudged him forwards, "You gotta tell her." He whispered.

The Prime blushed a deep blue before he walked over, "Jemina, I must speak with you."

She looked up, "Huh, sure, what about?"

Optimus looked slightly uncomfortable, "Alone?"

She smiled and switched her forms before they left around the corner. Ratchet took a step forward, completely confused, "What was that about?" He then turned to Smokescreen, "Alright, what happened down there between those two, spill it before I get my wrench."

Smokescreen backed away warily, "You know what, I just realized that I have patrol, I gotta go!"

He transformed and sped away quickly before anyone could follow, "Something's up." Arcee said flatly.

They looked at Steve, "What?" He asked dumbly.

June then looked curiously towards the hallway, "You don't think that he might be...?"

Arcee's faceplates suddenly fell before she smiled and Miko said, "It's taken him long enough."

 **:Does someone want to explain!:** Bee shouted for everyone who wasn't a femme. Everyone clearly understanding its meaning whether or not they could actually understand him or not.

Arcee, June and Miko all looked at each other before they turned, "Nah."

Optimus and Jemina walked back into the main hanger after a short while. Jemina went over to the platform and started talking with the kids as Ratchet walked over to Optimus and jabbed his digit at him, "Alright, what's going on that made Smokescreen ditch us for patrol, _patrol_ that isn't even necessary, and has Arcee, June, and Miko giggling like a bunch school femmes?!"

"I was just clearing something up with Jemina that had been discussed earlier in the caves."

Ratchet didn't look convinced but knew we wasn't going to get anything more from the Prime, for now. They all talked for a bit a relaxed and refueled from some stores Ultra Magnus had until Smokescreen came back. He stepped in and looked at Optimus, "Is it safe?"

He nodded, "Of course Smokescreen."

"Oh good." He then saw Ratchet glaring at him, "I thought you said it was safe?!"

Optimus got up and laid hand on Smokescreen's shoulder before moving over to the platform where Jemina jumped down and switched her forms, "Autobots, there is something you should know."

They all looked at him expectantly. The girls held a knowing look, while all the guys were clueless, except for Ratchet who had a growing suspicion. **:Please tell us! You're going to drive me crazier than when I didn't have my wheels!:** Bee cried.

Jemina laughed quietly as Optimus spoke, "Jemina and I are bonded."

There were crickets, from the humans because they hadn't the slightest idea of what he meant, and from the 'bots-just from the sheer shock...aside from Smokescreen and Steve of course-who just smiled smugly. What finally snapped them out was Ratchet crashed to the floor, his logic circuits shorting out and causing him to glitch. Tony looked over and laughed, "He didn't kick the bucket did he?"

Optimus shook his head, "No, he merely glitched." That only caused Tony to laugh more and drag the others in on it too.

June spoke up, "Is that like marriage?"

"Indeed, though we intend to perform the human version also as we really didn't know when we bonded."

Miko suddenly cried, "It took you two long enough!"

Jemina _and_ Optimus blushed blue at Miko's comment when they heard Ratchet stirring again, "I thing I must've hit my helm somewhere. I could have sworn Optimus say he was bonded."

"You didn't hear wrong doc." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet stared, "But, how? It took you years to even get the nerve to ask Elita, yet you do it unknowingly with Jemina!?"

Optimus was still quite blue, "She taught me what _not_ to do, don't wait."

Ultra Magnus just baffled, "This is _not_ what I was expecting when I came to Earth."

Jemina smiled, "Well, welcome to Earth, planet of the unexpected."

Thor scoffed, "That is very true."

Tony then smiled broadly, "Alright, if you two are getting married then I'm planning the wedding."

"Uh…" Jemina said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Jem. I better go call Pepper-"

Jemina cut him off, "Uh Tony, she doesn't know about us."

"Just use your hologram things and she'll think your human, it'll be fine!" Tony said waving her off and walking away while talking excitedly.

Jemina looked at Optimus, "I don't think there's any detouring him."

Clint shook his head, "I feel for ya, I really do."

* * *

Ha, so that's that, until the next chapter, review and tell me your thoughts


	16. Chapter 16

I got another chapter for ya'll! Hope you enjoy!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Adby1**

I'm glad. I'm trying really hard to keep them as close as possible :)

 **Cashagon**

I did, and i will not hesitate to say i laughed my aft off. We all have those problems sometimes, not that they're bad. ;)

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl **

Hehe, it'll be fun to write in the sequel of when others learn their bonded XD

 **Guest**

Coming along fantastically loved it so look much : )

:} :) :D XD

 **Seeker3**

Sorry, my computer either didn't catch or changed a few without my knowledge. and the aura one, i tried speaking it and it still didn't know what the heck i was trying to say. thank you though for pointing those out to me :)

 **Tayla**

Haven't you heard of catering? And because i felt like tourturing them, though it isn't that bad

 **bf**

I get than, Miko annoys me, she's the main cause of it i think. though when i first watched this i was really confused why ratchet was a grumpy butt when in the originals (that's what my parents had so i grew up with them as we had no tv) he was a fun 'bot. though now i understand

 **Transfangirl16 **

Oh the fun i had!

 **Cutie Kyuubi **

Oh there was no way i couldn't have him _not_ fighting it! it was too good! Oh yeah, tony tends to go over board, luckily June's there to help

* * *

Fury sighed as he set down the load of paper work. The Avengers had been MIA for a couple days and the villains had decided that it would be a great time to wreak havoc, leaving SHIELD to deal with them all. Then, once the Avengers returned, Tony wouldn't shut up about some big event he was planning and the others were all grins, even Natasha! Something had happened and he didn't know what but they weren't telling him and it was beginning to aggravate him. Even Pepper was involved, sort of. Most days they were with the Autobots unless they were needed, and this day was no different. Something kept aggravating him, he didn't know what, just something kept telling him something wasn't right. He growled and practically slammed the paper work down as he gripped his head, _this is going to drive me insane!_

* * *

Jemina sat at a table with Tony, June, and his phone which was connected to Pepper. Pepper was asking several questions, "Alright, how big is the wedding?"

"Uh, not that big. Probably barely breaching twenty." Jemina answered casually.

You could her Pepper gasp, "And Tony's the main planner?"

Jemina answered with a half glare, "Not my choice, but I don't think I really had a choice."

"Eh, whatever." Tony shrugged.

"And you want the wedding in Jasper, correct?" Pepper asked.

"Yup, that's really, about it. Op-Orion and I are pretty relaxed about it. I don't think either of us really know what to do."

"I wonder why that is." Ratchet called over gruffly.

"Who was that?"

"Uh, our doctor."

Pepper sounded confused, "You're doctor?"

"Yeah, he's a good friend of Orion's." Jemina explained.

"Well I'll get started on finding the church."

"Thank you." Jemina said with a slight blush.

Thor came over after the phone call ended, "A wedding! It shall be a marvelous celebration. Shall I bring a goat for a feast?"

"No!" Jemina said quickly before saying quickly, "I'm not a goat person."

"Very well." Thor said shrugging.

The newly built ground bridge opened to reveal the salvage team, Opitmus, Ultra Magnus, and Wheeljack. "We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former base." Ultra Magnus summarized.

Optimus and Wheeljack walked through and Wheeljack asked, feigning being hurt, "You call this…'not much else?'"

Wheeljack threw the ball at Bulkhead, but the latter of which didn't realize the former was throwing the ball and missed it, and it ricocheted off of his chest and hurdled towards Miko and Jack on an upper platform. Jemina threw a subsonic wave at them and knocked them away before the ball crunched where they had been standing. Ratchet whirled around, "Wheeljack! You could have caused serious damage."

Miko stood and glared, "To me!"

Steve looked up at Fowler's office and saw a portion collapsed in, "Are you alright Fowler?"

A second later he was answered, "A little help here?"

Ultra Magnus scowled, "What were you thinking soldier?"

"I was thinking Bulk would catch that lob."

"Allow me to make myself clear. As Optimus Prime's second-in-command, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior."

Wheeljack shook his helm, "Some things never change."

Optimus walked over, "While on Earth Wheeljack we must keep our strength in check."

The base lay in a thick silence until a motor from outside disturbed it. Arcee looked at the new comer, "Smokescreen?"

He transformed, "Aw, what gave me away?" Arcee just looked at him, "Come on, 'robots in disguise' right?"

"'Cause every race car driver knows this is the best race track." Tony played along.

Wheeljack growled before marching away to the back of the base. Fowler called out again, "Uh, is anyone out there, I hear voices and I know they're not just in my head!"

Jemina sighed and shook her head before switching her forms and moving the ball. Clint walked over, "It wouldn't matter if I saw that every day for the rest of my life, a human turning into a Cybertronian is just plain weird."

The other Avengers nodded their agreement while the kids just shrugged. Fowler walked out and Jemina asked, "You good?"

"Uh-hu." He said looking around a bit disoriented still.

Jemina stood next to Optimus when June came over, "You never answered my question."

Jemina looked at her baffled, "Sorry, what?"

June sighed, "What color do you want the flowers?"

Jemina frowned, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes!" June and Tony said sternly.

"Uh, well I don't know."

"Mh, we can figure it out after we get you a dress…Hm, Optimus will need a tux too. Wait? Can we even get his holoform into one?" Tony asked.

"I can scan one Tony, there is no need to bother with the formalities with me." Answered Optimus.

Tony frowned, "Oh no, we are making a day of it, able to scan one or not." He leaned over and half whispered, "Besides, Capcicle needs one as does Thor."

"Hey! I have one." Steve protested.

"Fifty years old! That thing is so out of style." Tony retorted.

Thor frowned, "Well I do not need this, tux. I shall go in proper Asgardian attire."

"Oh no! Human wedding, human rules. You sir, are wearing a tux. If we ever go to an Asgardian wedding then we'll wear, well whatever it is that you guys wear." Tony denounced.

"But-" Thor began.

Tony stopped him, "No buts, we'll go shopping tomorrow while the girls go shopping for a dress."

"Oh goody." Jemina deadpanned, "Have fun shopping Optimus, I hope you enjoy it more than I do."

Optimus looked _very_ skeptical, "If this becomes _anything_ like that paint job incident, then I will have to depart."

"What happened with that?" Steve asked.

Jemina could tell he resisted the urge to shudder, "I made the mistake of going to paint shop with a mech who was very…particular with his paint."

"Eh, sounds like shopping with most teenage girls. And they wondered why I'd prefer to stay homework." Jemina said with a cringe at some old memories that she would rather forget.

"Oh, It's not that bad." Tony reassured, "Now, June, about the cake-you too Jemina! Optimus, we could also use your opinion."

"Yeah?" Jemina asked coming over.

Tony asked, "How big do you want the cake? Fair warning, Thor, Clint and Steve can all eat a lot, though Capcicle is pretty nice about it."

"You'd probably know better than me. A cake is a cake, it gets eaten."

"In that case we should probably go with a slightly larger cake, any particular design?" June asked.

"Uh, how 'bout something simple?"

Tony nodded, "Alright, we'll do a two teared, round cake. The design, uhm…"

June put in, "How about adorning it with Roses and Iris'?"

"That would be great!" Tony and June began talking together.

Jemina watched them for a bit until she sighed and flopped her head on the table. June's voice then caught her attention, "Well what about the giveaway? She isn't an adult yet so she'd need a parent confirmation, and they aren't really around…?"

Jemina stood and said quickly before turning to leave for a bit, "No need, I'm eighteen."

They looked at her before Tony asked, "When did that happen? And why did I not know about that?!"

"Because I figured I would receive the reaction you are having now, besides, need to keep something a secret. And avoid the embarrassment of when it comes." She said, mumbling the last part.

"But that's part of the gig!" Tony defended.

"Yeah, no. I still ain't telling you." Jemina said before walking down the platform, "Hey Jayce, you wanna go for a flight?"

"Yes! That would be awesome!" Jayce ran down the platform as Miko shouted.

"Hey! I wanna go too! Come on Jackrabbit."

Clint looked up from the racing game as Jayce ditched him, "A flight? To where?"

"With Jemina! Come one Jack! She does tricks that'll give you a heart attack! It's awesome!"

Miko jerked Jack's arm as she ran down the platform, "No, Miko, I'm good not."

An engine from outside took off, "You made us miss her! Party crasher." Miko frowned.

The base suddenly shook from a sonic boom. Fowler barged out of his office, "Alright who's the wise guy that decided buzzing the tower was going to be fun? I'll give him kitchen duty for a week!"

Natasha regained her footing and looked over to Ratchet, Thor reaching for his hammer and the others for their weapons. Ratchet ran a scan of the base, "There's no one in the vicinity except…Jemina." He opened a com link, "Jemina!"

His reply was a peal of laughter from Jayce before Jemina spoke, "Whatcha want?"

"Was that you?!"

"Was I what?" Jemina asked.

Fowler cut in, "The one who buzzed the tower."

Jemina laughed, "Well I didn't see any towers but there was a bunker."

"You gave me a heart attack!" Fowler shouted, "Get down here this instant!"

"Gave you a heart attack!?" Tony yelled, very ticked.

"So what? You guys can give me an earful? No thanks, besides, I promised Jayce a flight. See ya'll later." With that the com ended.

Ultra Magnus turned to Ratchet, "I though you said it was only in medical affairs that she didn't listen."

"Medical affairs or lectures, she's known to ditch for those too…where's Optimus?" Ratchet asked suddenly and they all looked around.

Bruce pointed to the door, "He transformed and drove out."

"Boss bot? Hey Optimus! Where are you?" Wheeljack shouted.

Bee ran outside and looked around but didn't see him anywhere and shook his head no. "Well how do you like that, Jemina ups and leaves then Optimus is nowhere to be found." Miko pouted.

"Well, they are bonded." Bulkhead put in.

Tony stood, "I better get working on this…see how Pepper's doing with the church…" He continued to mumble as he made his way down the platform, "Hey Ratchet, bridge please?"

He sighed and activated the ground bridge, Tony and all the Avengers following him through.

They arrived the next day and Tony immediately found Optimus, "Ok, come on, we got shopping to do."

Opitmus intakes imitated a sigh as he took a step forward before turning to Ratchet, "If there is _any_ form of Decepticon activity I want to be informed immediately."

"Steve, Thor, come on! You are going too." Tony called up to the platform.

They both came down and the four left through a ground bridge in Optimus' alt, arriving in New York. "To where are we going?" Opitmus asked.

"To my tailor's. You can drive a few blocks but then we'll need to walk. There really isn't any parking for a semi once you get to the heart of the city."

Steve looked at him, "There's parking at all?"

"Very funny Capcicle." Tony glared, "Ok, stop here and we'll walk."

Optimus pulled into a parking lot and Tony paid for several hours before they started walking through the city. Optimus couldn't help but think it reminded him a bit of Iacon in the Golden Age, busy streets and lights everywhere. After a while of walking they finally reached the tailor. "Is this where you have your clothing made?" Thor asked.

"Sometimes, but don't touch anything Thor."

Thor frowned, "I am not as clumsy as some think."

They walked in and Optimus already felt uneasy, it was way too much like the paint job with Jazz. He set himself firm and followed Tony to the owner. They talked and he started with Steve. Tony walked over to Optimus, "You can probably just wander around until you find something. I'm assuming that when you scan it fits to your size."

"Indeed." He quickly turned to find something then leave to wait for them. He soon found a nice but simple black tux with a red tie and scanned it. He found Thor watching Steve and Tony, "Thor, if Tony asks I have found a tux and I will be waiting at the parking lot."

Thor smiled, "Of course, I would join you if I could leave without Tony seeing."

Optimus nodded and walked out, enjoying the sighs before reaching where he was parked and letting the holoform fizzle out. The trio arrived several hours later, Tony frowning, "I see you decided not to stick around."

"I had what I had gone for and the room was rather small. If anyone else had come in I was just a needless body in the room." Optimus defended.

Thor 'elbowed' Tony, "Optimus is correct, even he does not enjoy clothes shopping."

"Unsophisticated I tell you." Tony mumbled.

Steve just looked at Tony incredulously, "You call alien, robotic people unsophisticated?"

Now it was Tony's turn to glare, "Let's just get back to base. I want to see how June's ding with the dress shopping. If Jemina's anything like Optimus they probably already have a dress." They arrived at the base to find that she already _had_ found a dress and Clint was snickering while Tony mumbled incoherently.

The next few days passed quickly until the wedding day was finally upon them. They left the base and gathered at the small church Pepper had found, all of them waiting for Jemina now. Opitmus fidgeted in his place a bit until Ratchet scolded him, "You are fine Optimus."

"Have you ever been married?" Opitmus asked.

"Well, no."

"Then you have no right to reprimand me." Optimus said sternly.

Clint smiled, "It's always a bit terrifying, but you'll be fine."

The doors suddenly opened and Jemina and Jayce came out, Jayce handing Jemina off to Ratchet who walked her down the aisle as the organ music played. Jemina looked at the scene, all the 'bots where there, in their holoforms of course, and the Avenger were too. Optimus stood waiting for her and Ultra Magnus stood off to Optimus' right a bit, looking a bit fidgety also as he had just created his human holoform. June and Arcee stood to Jemina's current right, both smiling. The others sat in the first row of seats. Jayce had ran up to the front quickly and stood next to Aja, who he had insisted be a part of the ceremonies, in the ring bearer's position.

Optimus, for his part, could only stare at Jemina as she walked down the aisle. She stood tall and proud but also held a soft smile. Her hair was curled slightly and a small braid on either side of her head wrapped around to the back where it was hidden by the veil. Ratchet lead her to the front where the pastor then asked, "Richard, do you give Jemina Archer away to Orion Pax?"

"I most certainly do." Ratchet, or Richard, say gruffly though with care and a smile on his face.

The pastor was a bit taken back by the way it had been answered but continued of despite Tony and June's sigh, "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Orion Pax and Jemina Archer an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said a word, all of them smiling in fact, though some of them-such as Ultra Magnus, greatly confused. "Since no one holds an objection will you preform the vow?"

Optimus nodded and took Jemina's hand while taking a deep intake, "I Orion Pax, take you Jemina Archer to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my spark, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live and through the Allspark itself we shall be one."

The pastor yet again wore a confused look but said nothing as Jemina said hers, "I Jemina Archer, take you Orion Pax to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my spark, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live and through the Allspark itself we shall be one."

"The rings?" The pastor asked.

Jemina's eyes widened went Jayce came over with a small cloth and opened it. Laying there where two silverfish identical, aside from the size, rings. She looked at them in bewilderment when Optimus said quietly, "I asked Ratchet to make you one, it looks as though he made one for me too." He then picked up the smaller ring and grasped her hand, "I Orion Pax give you Jemina Archer my spark to hold but this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." With that he slipped it on her figure.

She smiled and took the other ring and held his hand, "I Jemina Archer give you Optimus Pax my spark to hold but this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"By the power vested in me by God and the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The pastor declared.

Optimus drew her in and they kissed. Jayce stuck his tongue out and covered Aja's eyes and closed his own, "That's disgusting." Tony, Clint, Brue and Thor all snickering at his comment.

Optimus and Jemina broke away with a small laugh as the preacher announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Pax."

Cheers rang up from the group gathered and Miko lightly slugged Optimus' arm when they came down, "You couldn't have taken any long could you have love birds."

They wandered out of the small church to where June, Steve, and Tony had set up a small picnic outside. The pastor rubbed his head, he had performed many strange marriages he thought, but this takes the cake. And who was these people that knew the Avengers so well? She defiantly wasn't close to Tony, too small of a wedding for him. The Captain maybe? He didn't know. _And what was all that gibberish they were talking about?_

Optimus and Jemina went over to the cake table where Tony had a camera set up for the cake cutting. They cut it and Tony frowned slightly, "Hey, you're supposed to shove it in his face or something."

"He can't eat cake." Jemina defended.

"I don't care, this is for the pictures."

Jemina and Optimus looked at eat other before she smiled, "Alright then…" She grabbed her piece and threw it at Tony, hitting him square in the face.

He blinked then shouted, "You're supposed to throw it in Optimus' face, not mine!"

Jemina smiled coyly, "You said, and I Repeat, 'You're supposed to throw it in his face.' You never said who 'his' was, so I opted for the one that could actually eat it."

Tony began grumbling something as he took a wet napkin, "Plan her wedding and this is the thanks I get."

Opitmus shook his head but sat at the table with Jemina anyway and smiled, "I do not know where you get your ideas from."

"Years of experience with a sarcastic grandfather." Jemina fumbled with the ring a bit, "Optimus, it's beautiful."

"You should be thanking Ratchet." Optimus said as he came over.

"This wasn't as horrid as I thought it would be."

"Admit it Ratchet, you were just as excited as this as June was, if not more so." Optimus said smiling.

"Alright I'll admit it, I'm glad you've finally found a spark mate. What would the femes that had been on Cybertron say?"

Tony came over, "Take it he was quite the ladies man."

Ratchet smiled, "It wasn't by choice. But I am sure Steve could relate to Optimus well in that aspect."

"What was that about me?" Steve asked coming over.

"Nothing Capcicle." Tony smirked, "Just talking about your love life."

Steve groaned as Ratchet turned his attention to Optimus and Jemina, "Consider the rings my gift to you, though I will warn you…if I am _not_ the first person or 'bot you tell when you have sparklings…" He let the threat die.

Tony scooted a bit farther away from the mech's holoform, "Remind me not to get him made." He whispered to Steve.

Jemina nodded as she looked at it more and held her hand closer with the ring, "Optimus, what's this symbol?"

Optimus looked at it then laughed, "So that's why Ratchet kept asking me. It is the ancient word for forever."

She smiled then asked, "But why did Ratchet have to ask you about it?"

"Because it is a language only Primes know." Music then began to play over the speakers and Jemina perked up, she knew this song…

 _There's magic in the air tonight,_

 _The moonlit stars are burning bright,_

 _Your face glows by the candlelight -_

 _It's all because tonight's the night._

Optimus stood and held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand, "With you, always."

 _Now hold my hand and take this ring_

 _As we unite in harmony._

 _We can begin to live the dream,_

 _The dream that's meant for you and me..._

The others cleared the dance floor as Optimus and Jemina began to almost float across the floor, Jemina's head resting on his chest and shoulders as they glided. Jayce smiled, glad he had recommended the song to June and Tony.

 _To be together_

 _For the first time in our lives_

 _It's us together._

 _As married man and wife_

 _We'll be together from now on,_

 _Until death do us part -_

 _And even then I hope our heaven lasts_

 _Forever._

"Forever Jemina I promise we will always be together." Optimus said quietly.

 _I promise to be always true,_

 _Until the very end with you,_

 _In good times and in bad times too_

 _I know that we can make it through._

 _As one united we'll be strong_

 _Because together we belong._

 _If I could sing to you a song,_

 _I'd sing of love that won't go wrong,_

Jemina looked up at him, "Optimus, as long as I have you I'll be as strong as I ever need to be. And this is my song to you, my love."

 _If we're together_

 _We'll make a brand new life for us together_

 _As married man and wife_

 _We'll be together from now on,_

 _Until death do us part -_

 _And even then I hope our heaven lasts_

 _Forever._

They moved in time with the music as if they had heard it their entire lives and knew every step. As the next lyric played they sang together, Optimus' lower voice mixing perfectly with Jemina's higher one.

 _We'll stay together from now on,_

 _Until death do us part -_

 _And even then I hope our heaven lasts_

 _Forever._

Jemina finished the song as she laid her head against his.

 _I know forever we will always be_

 _Together._

Optimus smiled and they kissed again. The next song began to play,

 _I can't fight this feeling any longer,_

 _Yet I'm afraid to let it flow…_

The song continued as the couple left the floor and the others got on again, even Natasha and Ultra Magnus joined in, the latter of which only so he could get Miko to stop pestering him. After a little time it began to die down and they were showing them out to the car, or semi. They tossed rice at the couple as they ran through and reached the semi. Jemina stopped and tossed the bouquet over her head. It soared and landed in Arcee's un-expecting arms. Miko stomped the ground in pure excitement, "Oh! You're next Arcee!"

"Next for what?" She asked.

"To be married of course!" Miko cried.

Arcee went wide eyed, "Oh no, I am not ready for that in any way."

Tony asked, "Why not?"

Her holoform blushed, "I haven't found the right 'bot yet."

Miko looked at Bulkhead then at Arcee, both looking away from each other, "Sure you haven't."

Jemina laughed before climbing into Optimus and they drove off towards the base.

Miko sighed, "Our love birds have flown."

Jayce gagged, "I don't even know what to say, it's disgusting." Raf nodded and Jack shrugged unknowing.

"Boys." Miko growled.

June walked over and handed Tony and Steve a broom while passing some out to the kids, "Clean up time."

Tony looked at the broom, "Hey, I might pay for stuff but I don't clean it up."

"Yeah, he's got little robot things in his tower for that." Clint nodded.

June shoved the broom in his hand, "Well you're cleaning here."

Tony looked at the broom as if considering another option when Thor walked over, "We must all help Tony."

Tony pouted as he grabbed the broom and started sweeping, "The humiliation."

* * *

So it's done! their officially married and bonded! Leave a review :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I am so sorry this took so long to get out but i had _a lot_ of homework and other issues that came up, but its ok now because i got this out! Yay!

 _ **Shout Outs!:**_

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox**

It shouldn't be to hard for him to figure out, after he is a genius, or so they say

 **NovaShifter15**

:) :D

 **Cashagon**

I'm glad, here's another instalment

 **Tayla**

Glad it was enjoyable

 **Adby1**

I know! and fluff is good

* * *

Miko and Bulkhead were filling the Avengers in on everything they had missed the past two weeks, "And that's about all." Miko concluded, "Where have you been?"

Most of the Avengers wore shocked expressions, except Natasha of course, as Steve answered, "Handling the Cabal and a few other problems."

Tony got red, "It's been two weeks and you didn't think to call us and tell us what was happening here?!"

Miko looked at Jack and Raf who shrugged so said blatantly, "No."

A jet engine was heard before Jemina walked in the room, "Grid 332 is clear." She then saw the group gathered, "Oh, should I leave before I get a lecture from Tony and Steve?"

Tony glared and Steve sighed shaking his head, "You're fine."

Jemina eyed them suspiciously but nodded and switched her forms so she could join them on the platform, "So, what brings you here today?"

"After we finally got things to settle down we all thought it would be nice to visit." Bruce explained.

"We were not expecting such a, uh, eventful report on your behalf." Steve said.

Jemina groaned, "Believe me I wish it wasn't."

They all saw Ratchet shudder and Thor asked, "What is wrong with your healer?"

Jack answered, "He ended up playing babysitter for Jemina."

"Isn't she old enough to take care of herself?" Clint asked.

"Yes, until she gets sick or hurt…" Raf started and then Tony shivered looked at Ratchet.

"I'm sorry, I feel for you."

Ratchet just glared at Jemina who groaned, "Look I was fine after the first week-"

"But we didn't know that." Ratchet snapped, "For all we knew it could have come back from you straining yourself."

"Alright is this all you came to talk about or…" Jemina said trying to change the topic.

"No," Steve said shaking his head, "We came to visit."

"Alright…" Jemina said letting the words fall when Optimus came in.

He looked at her before asking, "Would you like to come scouting with me?"

Jemina smiled and jumped off the platform before running into his alt and they drove out. Thor watched them leave, "They are quite good for one another."

Ratchet nodded and hummed his affirmation, "Yes, and he somehow manages to keep her in check." He then chuckled and shook his helm and continued working. The humans were confused but ignored it as they continued to talk amongst themselves.

It was about an hour later that anything happened. Fury pulled into the base and caught the attention of everyone there. He looked at Ratchet and practically growled, "Where is she?"

Miko looked over warily, "Where's who?"

"You know who, Jemina, where is she?" Fury growled again.

Ratchet turned around, "What is it you want with her?"

"I've come to take her into custody."

Gasps of surprise could be heard from both 'bots, humans, and Avengers. Clint walked down, "I know she can be a bit stubborn but what has she done to be such a threat?"

Fury whirled around and barked, "She possibly one of the greatest threats here."

Optimus drove and Jemina jumped out, the smile instantly falling as she caught sight of Fury. Optimus transformed and she shifted a bit closer looking worried and curious. Optimus spoke, "Welcome agent Fury, may I help you with something?"

Ratchet barged over, "He wants to take Jemina!"

Optimus looked down at Fury, "What is your reasoning for this?"

"She is a super powered freak that can't be trusted to be left alone anymore."

Tony was about to disagree when Fowler beat him to the punch, "I don't know where your getting your ideas from Fury but she has more than proven her metal when it comes to defending us. And as I recall I said that everything here was under _my_ jurisdiction, that includes Jemina."

"Your jurisdiction is extraterrestrial, not home defense or anything else."

Jemina had had enough at this point, "I'm just as alien as the 'bots are and-"

Fury cut her short, "From what I understand your _alien_ side was created."

"Look if you want to get into technicalities then yes. But I am far more alien than anyone else here, I'm from whole separate dimension! If that's not alien enough from this one then I don't think anything could be."

Fury curled his fists, "I am not asking, I'm demanding."

Jemina held an expressionless face as she spoke calmly, "Tell you what, how about SHIELD brings the Hulk-buster and I'll go against it."

"Are you insane?!" Tony shouted, " _I_ designed it to take on a _Hulk_!"

She turned to him, "I am very aware of that, but it doesn't do any good if it has no power."

"I don't want this to get out of hand, just come quietly and everything will be fine." Fury said, his voice gaining a slight edge.

Optimus almost growled, "She is remaining here and will not be going anywhere with you."

Fury frowned as he walked out, "We'll see."

Optimus held her close as everyone watched him leave. Wheeljack looked ticked, "What crawled up his tailpipe?"

Clint frowned as he leaned on the railing, "I don't know, but he's defiantly _not_ acting like himself."

Ultra Magnus walked towards the door and looked out, "What was he planning to do?"

Natasha frowned, "He's on edge, has been since a few months after the Chitarie invasion."

"Isn't he always on edge?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded before turning to Clint, "Do have any clue why?"

He shrugged so they went back to the daily routine. Jemina frowned as she stared into the sky where Fury had left before a yelp caught her attention, "Jack get this off of me!"

She turned to see Miko pinned under Mjolnir and Jack walking away. Miko looked straights at Jemina so she asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Miko became beet red before shouting, "Come-on Jack I was kidding! I won't tell Sierra I swear."

Thor stood on the side shaking his head while smiling and Bruce said with a chuckle, "Well at least he's not afraid to use it."

"Not on me!" Miko cried indignantly. She turned her heads and saw Jemina, "A little help?"

She smiled furtively, "I think you should try and convince Jack, he is the one that left you there."

Miko struggled against the hammer again but failed, "Hey! Don't leave me like this, Jemina!"

She left the room and heard Miko asking Thor for help, a minute later she heard feet and Miko yelling at and for Jack. She went into the training room and found Jack and Arcee there. Jack looked up, "You didn't help Miko did you?"

She smiled and shook her helm, "No, but I think Thor did."

"Oh I'm dead." Jack paled.

Arcee looked confused, "What'd you do?"

"Pinned Miko under Mjolnir." Jemina said casually.

Arcee didn't look impressed, "Really Jack?"

"She kept taunting me about Sierra." Jack defended.

Jemina saw Miko approaching, and fuming, "You _might_ want to hide Jack." He quickly ran to the other side of the room. Jemina turned to Arcee, "Spare for a bit?"

She and Arcee started sparring until Miko came in, "Have you seen Jack?"

Arcee shook her helm, "No, why?"

Thor followed her in when Miko all but shouted, "He will pay!"

"Sorry Miko." Jemina shrugged.

She and Arcee spared for another hour before they dispersed and she went to her berthroom. Sitting on the berth she leaned her helm tiredly against the wall, thoughts swirling in her mind as she tried to make sense of everything. The door opened and she looked up to see Opitmus entering. He sat next to her, "Are you alright? You feel tense."

She sighed, "I don't know. It's Fury I guess, something just feels…off. I'm not sure but when he got mad it was like there was some energy surrounding him. It didn't feel natural and to be honest it scares me."

Optimus looked to be in deep thought before he pulled her close, "The others noticed him acting differently too, Clint and Natasha are worried in a sense."

"I hope we're all just being paranoid." Jemina breathed quietly before relenting to sleep.

* * *

 **The** base was fairly quiet the next day, only Tony, Steve and Thor were present out of the Avengers as the others were digging through SHIELD files to find what could possibly have set Fury off like that. What they found was disturbing at best, nothing. No one in SHIELD had a clue as to Fury's behavior, many of them also slightly worried which only increased their worry.

Back at the base Jack and Miko were racing again, after she had tackled him once and they made amends, while Tony and Steve were taking with Ratchet and Ultra Magnus about the base's security. Jemina was in the training room with Thor. He having pestered her about showing him how she controlled lighting enough that she figured it would be best to show him since she wasn't scared that he would be seriously hurt if he was accidentally hit. "Ok stand back, I rather not run the risk of hitting you even if it wouldn't harm you too much."

Thor laughed as he stepped back, "As you wish."

A bolt suddenly shot out across the room, "Happy?" Jemina asked.

Thor was wide eyed, "Amazing, and you needed no Mjolnir to do so."

She scoffed, "Yeah, Knockout gets mad enough at me without Mjolnir, I don't think he'd appreciate being banged up with that also…then again maybe he'd finally just leave me alone. Mind if I borrow it in my next run in with him?"

They laughed and walked out of the room and found the others gathered. She switched her forms and stood next to Optimus. A few minutes later a call came in from Fury. Ratchet walked over, somewhat skeptical, "Fury, what do you want?"

"* _Possible Red Scull sighting in Chicago. I want to send Tony and Jemina as the others are busy._ *"

Steve and Thor looked confused, "What's wrong with us going?"

Fury frowned, "* _It's a city and with Clint and Natasha are busy, Tony is the next most logical choice._ *"

Jemina looked confused, "To what extent? And why do you want me going?"

"* _In case something happens. I don't have time to argue so just going._ *"

The com ended and Jemina glared while Wheeljack asked, "What authority does he have to order her around like that? Or any of us?"

Jemina sighed, "It's ok Wheeljack."

Tony grumbled, "Let's go and get this done. Can you open a ground bridge for us Ratchet?"

Ratchet nodded and the two left, he scowled before saying, "Something's up. Why would Fury send Jemina after he practically threatened her just yesterday?"

Optimus held his classical emotionless expression, "I don't know. Please monitor the communication frequencies closely in the event something comes up."

* * *

 **Jemina** and Tony walked out of the alleyway and he looked at his phone which held the coordinates that Fury gave, "If these are correct then they should be a few block down."

Jemina looked down the street, "Another warehouse, goody."

Tony's forehead scrunched, "Since when did Red Skull use warehouses?"

"Hm, there's something wrong with this." Jemina said stopping just in front of the warehouse.

Tony stopped also and asked, "Like how wrong."

"Like, I feel _no_ technology inside, no power, nothing except…" Her eyes got wide before she grabbed Tony's wrist and started running down the street, away from the building.

Tony followed, however was very confused, "What? What is in there?"

She didn't answer but instead grabbed her phone and dialed Optimus, "Scrap, there's something blocking the signal."

"Jemina! What is in there?" Tony shouted before he collided into her and his head snapped up, eyes wide.

"I was in there." Loki smiled.

"Oh, I left the Armor back at base." Tony whispered nervously.

Jemina asked without taking her eyes off Loki, "Why did you do that?!"

"It was _supposed_ to be recon." Tony snapped back.

"I don't think this was _ever_ meant to be recon."

Loki smiled, "You are Jemina, this was indeed set up."

Tony started backing away and asked, "How the heck did _you_ set this up."

Jemina eyes widened as she spoke with an edge, "Fury, what did you do to him?"

"He showed me the light." Fury said as he came and stood next to Loki.

"Run?" Tony asked.

Jemina nodded, "Run."

They bolted down the street as Loki and Fury gave chase. Jemina kept a slower speed so that she could stay with Tony when he waved her on, "Go on, get help from the 'bots. Loki can't take control of my mind."

Jemina yanked him beck, and subsequently pulled him into the ally, before he ran into to Loki, "Yeah and just let you get killed other ways."

Loki laughed, "There is no running from me, and certainly no hiding."

Jemina growled, "I'll distract him, you run and get help."

"And leave the one he's trying to nab?" Tony asked only to receive a fierce glare, "Look, I may not have supper strength but I can us my brain."

"Then use it to figure up a way to even the odds here." Jemina said quickly before raising a shield to deflect Fury's attack as the two ran into the building nearby.

Tony looked around and saw several items that could be potentially useful. He turned to Jemina, "Let's split up, I'll go low to see what else is here that could be useful. Try not to get caught."

Jemina only glared as they split up. She ran up a set of stairs when she heard Loki enter the building, "Let's make this easier on both of us. You give yourself in and I won't have to resolve to killing Tony here."

She held her breath as she quietly walked along the upstairs, _if you think I'm falling for that yer crazy_. She listened harder and heard him order Fury, "You check upstairs, I'll check the basement."

A second later there were heavy footsteps on the stairs. She looked around for a quick escape but found nothing, not even a window. Fury entered the room and she quickly bent the light around her then pressed herself up against the wall as he walked past, not daring to breath. He looked straight at her, debating before he reached out. She moved quickly, almost tripping over some debris on the floor, out of his reach but unfortunately made enough noise for Fury to know she was there. He attacked and she dodged, also dropping the light as she sent out a small subsonic wave that threw him into the wall, hard.

He slumped to the floor and she eyed him for a moment before leaving, having deduced that he was still alive. She ran downstairs just in time to see Tony being thrown out of basement and skid along the floor for a second. Once he stopped he looked up and saw her, "It's intact." He said simply as he held up a device.

"Good, let's go." Jemina said quickly. They ran out before she asked, "What is that?"

"A signal amplifier, this should break through whatever shielding Fury has up."

They ran, and somehow made a loop back to the warehouse when a blast came from seemingly nowhere and Jemina was thrown aside as Loki stalked towards her, "Enough games."

"Tony go!" She shouted and he nodded, running off to find a safe place to call the 'bots. Once alone she started to run again before she hit an energy wall that was not her own. She tried to break it but the energy was to foreign at the moment for her to grasp. She turned as saw Loki coming closer, smirking.

* * *

 **Optimus** paced the floor. Something was not right, and it had him deeply worried, there was also the fear emanating from Jemina. Finally he could take it anymore as he asked Ratchet, "Have they check in yet?"

Ratchet sighed, "No Optimus, I will inform you the moment they do."

He opened a ground bridge and Clint, Natasha and Bruce came through, all holding very worried expressions, "Guys, there's something very wrong with Fury." Clint said.

Optimus went to ask what when a transmission came in, "* _…Ra-et, co…in! Is…hear…e!?_ *"

Startled by the poorness of the transmission Ratchet quickly set to clearing it, "Tony, is that you? Is your mission-"

"Mission?" Natasha asked quietly before Tony spoke frantically.

"No! This whole thing was set up by Loki! And now he's after Jemina and I haven't got a clue where either of them are!"

Optimus growled, "Autobots, prepare to roll out."

Ratchet opened a bridge and the Avengers, Optimus, Arcee, Bee, and Smokescreen left. When they arrived the street was fairly vacant, no one in sight, until Tony ran out of an alley way. "It took long enough for the transmission to get through! I have no clue where they are."

Optimus started driving away without warning as Tony got into Bee and Arcee answered, "I think he knows." They quickly drove to the warehouse and transformed once inside to see tail end of the battle between Loki and Jemina.

* * *

 **Jemina** raised her own shield when Loki charged then threw him back with a sonic wave. He growled and hit her with something, her best guess was magic of some sort, which threw her into the warehouse, he having apparently put down his shielding. She stood and turned to face him when she had to jump out of the way from his teleporting trick. The fight between the two continued for another few minutes until Jemina was thrown into a wall and he charged again. She moved to activate the suit that Ratchet had made when she found her hand pinned. Quickly kicking Loki away she tried again, only to find it blocked with a small energy field. Loki smiled, "We need to fight on even terms don't we?"

She growled as he was hit with an electrical bolt and she went for the door but was thrown away again. Frowning she picked herself up, her problem was that she didn't know how Loki fought. Vehicons were predictable enough and she had fought against the 'cons enough to know the basic style of most of them, but Loki was new. All she knew was that he used his magic, a lot. Maybe that was the way of predicting him, like Damocles she couldn't control it but she could feel it coming. She picked herself up again and let her senses take over. As she ran she felt the wave coming and dodged it, barely. She almost reached the door when Loki appeared and blocked her path. She stumbled back a step until she hit a wall.

Her mind was reeling, trying to desperately think of a way out of this. She could only think of one way, she had been wanting to avoid it because of the people nearby but decided that if she didn't the battle would be lost. She went to switch her forms and she heard Loki yell before the shielding around her started to contract and she didn't have the room needed to switch, and it started to hurt. She reverted back, gasping slightly, as Loki approached. She was about to raise a shield between them when a sound at the doors caught both hers and Loki's attention. She recovered first from the sight of the 'bots but Loki's shielding didn't allow her the room needed to move and Loki recovered soon after, before the 'bots or Avengers could act.

In one swift and fluid motion Loki moved his staff forward. Jemina's powers went to deflect it but Loki had seen it coming and had sent his own wave in response. The tip of the staff connected with her chest and the power overwhelmed her mind.

Optimus roared in pure fury as he saw Jemina slump and felt her terror before, nothing, utterly nothing, just a void. She remained like that for a second before she looked up with an unnatural blue hue in her eyes. It wasn't like the Energon or even the slight glow her eyes held when she was using her abilities, these held a cold or dead look. He activated his blasters, ready to fire at Loki before he held his staff up with a smile, "I wouldn't, not with Jemina under my command."

He looked at her before Loki commanded, "Kill them."

She didn't hastate a second before she switched her forms and attacked Optimus. He deflected her but didn't attack, "Jemina! Jemina, listen to me!"

"She can't hear you Optimus," Loki sneered as he easily deflected Steve's attack, "Or, at least, she no longer cares."

The Avengers attacked Loki without fail but the 'bots remained rooted, unsure how to help Optimus or how to destroy Loki, fearing if they did they might accidentally take Jemina along with him. At this time the Avengers were failing, badly, they couldn't figure out which Loki was the real Loki. He kept creating images that could attack _and_ hurt them just as if they were real but they couldn't hurt them, it was getting aggravating. They were being worn down as they fought desperately to gain control of his staff.

Optimus wasn't faring much better. He wasn't willing to harm Jemina in any sense but it was obvious she didn't hold the same resolve. He was thrown against the back wall after she had let out a subsonic wave. Smokescreen cringed, finally breaking out of the shock, "Now that I see it in person, that really looks like it hurts."

Arcee ran forward, "We have to restrain Jemina, Bee!"

Jemina went to punch Optimus when her arm was suddenly stopped and she saw Arcee holding it desperately as Bee had grabbed her other arm. Quickly she switched her forms and easily broke free of their grasp before they were hit with a subsonic wave and thrown against the wall. Smokescreen ran in and narrowly missed the electrical bolt thrown at him, "Watch it kid, I'm on your side!"

She glared at him, "Then why are you trying to stop me?"

Smokescreen took a second to think, "So you don't kill yourself."

"How am I 'killing myself'?" She asked.

"Because if you kill Opitmus you'll be dead yourself."

She scoffed, "That is absurd."

Smokescreen shook his helm as he looked at the others regaining themselves and Optimus watching the two warily, a pained look in his optics as he looked at Jemina, "No, it's not, not really when you think about you two being bonded."

Jemina stopped and lowered her guard slightly, "Bonded?" She said quietly.

Optimus took a step forward and activated his holoform, "Yes, Jemina you _need_ to remember, please."

Recognition flickered in her eyes for a second before Loki yelled, "What are you doing?! Destroy them now!"

She looked at Loki then at the Avengers, all of whom were bearing heavy wounds but still resisting. Then looked at Arcee and Bee who were holding leaking wounds from the impact, both had slightly crushed chassis'. Optimus looked worse, covered in dents and wounds and for a flicker of a second she felt his pain, fear, care…love. Everything started clashing, the care that the Autobots and Optimus felt for her and the orders from Loki, her master. _No, he isn't my master, he's not the master of anything!_

A sudden wave of pain ripped through her mind as the two side fought for control, one for ultimate rule and destruction and the other for freedom and love, _love for whom?_ She asked herself before she crumpled to the ground as the battle raged with in her, causing unthinkable amounts of mental pain. Both Loki and Opitmus ran forward and Loki sneered, "She is mine, Prime!"

Optimus reached her first and stood in front of her, "No, you took away her choice. She had clearly _not_ chosen to join you."

Loki and Optimus were at a standoff when Jemina suddenly shouted, "Enough!"

Both turned towards her, slightly frightened by the sheer power in her voice. The battle was over, she knew her side. Her eyes glowed with unnatural brightness but no longer held the cold, dead hue as before. Loki took a step forward, "Come, we must go before they cause anymore havoc to my plans."

She glared at him, "No Loki."

He stumbled backwards a step, "What? How dare you-"

She walked towards him, the fear she showed before not present in any form, "No, I will not be controlled by you, or by anyone else. I am not yours, and never will be yours, to control."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Loki growled.

Thor stood up straight and helped Tony up. Steve was doing the same for Clint and Natasha. Tony looked shell-shocked, "She's, she can't be…"

"That's impossible, isn't it?" Clint asked.

Loki raised his staff but took a tentative step back, "You are under _my_ control and I command you to halt and destroy the Avengers."

She looked at the Avengers then back at Loki, "I already told, I am not _yours_ to command." Bright energy collected around her hands before she released a volley at Loki.

He was easily sent flying across the warehouse before he collided with the wall, "How is this possible? Not even Fury was able to resist me!" Loki roared at her.

She snarled before she attacked again, "You should have been more aware of the fact that I can _control_ energy. It was only a matter of time before I learned what that energy is!"

Loki's eyes went wide as he threw wave at her but she easily took control of it. She ran forward and grabbed the staff, her and Loki wrestling over it, "Let, go!" Loki roared.

"Fine." She hissed as she suddenly let go and he stumbled backwards. Loki was confused momentarily before he grinned. He changed his attack and went after the already wounded Avengers, and Optimus Prime.

He went to take a lethal strike with the staff when it abruptly halted and flew out of his hands. He whirled around to see it fly into Jemina's waiting hand and he growled, "This is not over."

She looked him straight in the eye, face emotionless pardon the slight frown that had formed, "Yes, it is."

She waved the staff at Loki and energy swept out of it, hitting him full force and knocking him hard against the back wall. He fell but did not get up and she returned her attention to the Autobots and Avengers. The Autobots, especially Opitmus, looked relieved while the Avengers looked apprehensive, and Clint almost freighted. But she realized that it wasn't of her, it was of the staff. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about what _actually_ gave power to the staff. It had created lives, brought peace, but at what price? She began thinking ahead, about what she had seen the stone used as, and could only imagine _what_ it would be used for if everything else were true- _and is there any evidence that it is not be true, that it and they don't exist here?_

She heard one of the Avengers shuffle a bit and Clint spoke up, "Are you ok? L-Loki still doesn't have control, does he?"

She shook her head but didn't say anything, what should she do with it? She didn't want to run the risk of it being used by someone like Thanos should he be real but at the same time there could be immense good that could come from it. _But at what price?_ Her eyes screwed shut even more as she felt its power course through her, she knew what she had to do.

She focused in on the staff's energy, on the stone's energy. It pulsed and radiated, it wanted to be used, _no, this has to be done, it's the only way I can think of_. Optimus and the others watched as the hue that had been surrounding Jemina glowed brighter as the staff started to grow dimmer. Thor asked cautiously, "What is she doing?!"

Tony took a step back, "I have utterly no idea."

Opitmus watched, receiving faint feeling but the most prominent one was one of uncertainty. He caught a brief image of what she was thinking before it seemed like the world exploded. And indeed that it what it seemed like. The energy she had gathered from the stone was suddenly released but it simply washed over them. The Avengers covered their eyes and the 'bot stepped in front of them to protect them from, whatever it was. A muffled explosion rippling through the air as it passed by. In seconds it was over, and it seemed like nothing changed, and they opened their eyes cautiously.

Jemina felt the energy leave, and most of her strength with it, having taken almost everything she had to collect it then disperse it in a nonlethal way. With low groan she fell down, just barely catching herself before she hit.

Optimus ran over and activated his holoform, "Jemina?"

She smiled and laughed quietly, "And this was supposed to be recon."

He frowned before he held her close, refusing to let her go for anything. Tony walked forward a bit then asked quiet discreetly, "What, was, that!?"

Clint looked around a bit shaken, "I do not recall Loki _ever_ using any kind of power like that."

Jemina looked down smiled slightly, "Because he didn't want to."

Opitmus released her just enough so that he could look her in the eye, "That could have _killed_ you, and you knew it."

She nodded, "Yes, but if I didn't then a lot more lives would be at risk."

"Ratchet is correct, you and I are far too much alike to be healthy." She smiled slightly at that when Steve broke in.

"I'm sorry, but what did she just do?"

"I dissipated the energy that was in the stone."

"What stone?" Clint asked before Loki groaned.

"Thor, please stop hitting me with your blasted hammer."

The group turned towards him as he started to regain some of his senses. Clint growled as he knocked an arrow, "One move and I'll send this through your throat."

Loki looked a little more than startled before he looked at Thor utterly confused, "Brother, what is the meaning of this?"

"He's kidding, right?" Tony asked.

Arcee activated her blasters and hissed, "If he isn't we'll see how well an Asgardian stands up against Cybertronian blasters."

Jemina attempted to stand but weekly fell down, "Arcee, don't."

They looked at her confused and Smokescreen asked with an edge, "And why not?"

"Because I know what he was going through. For the brief time I under the stone's power too, I know what it was like."

Clint looked down slightly before he growled again, "And so do I, what difference does that make, he's the one that put _both_ of us there."

She pursed her lips together to form a frown, "No, he didn't, he was a prisoner like us."

Loki looked at her in recognition, "You were the one broke its control?"

She nodded and Natasha asked irritated, "What are you talking about? Loki was the one who had the staff so he was the only one that could have controlled it."

"Then why did I feel, see, him bound just the same way I was? The only difference is, is that I was able to regain control of the energy." She looked at Loki and no longer felt the energy that had always hummed around him, even when he did not have the staff in hand.

Steve looked between Jemina and Loki before asking, "So if Loki was a prisoner like you, then who put him under?"

Loki shivered, "I'm not entirely sure, but it's someone I don't _ever_ want to meet again." He looked around at the apprehensive Avengers and 'bots, "Could someone explain to me what exactly has you all ready to kill me?"

Thor walked over to him, "I believe that this would be something best explained slowly."

Optimus helped Jemina stand and Tony walked over, "You said you dissipated the energy, where did it go? Better yet, what kind of energy was that?"

"I merely dissipated it throughout the universe. It is a very powerful energy that would cause more harm than good, I only hope now it is unusable."

A shadow fell over the group and they turned to see Fury at the door, "Please tell me you all are not under _his_ influence."

Natasha shook her head, "No, we're fine."

Jemina took a cautious step forward, "Are you ok?"

He raised an eyebrow before nodding, "Yes."

Clint turned back towards Loki, bow sill knocked, "Ok you are going into custody, and so help me I _will_ use this if you try anything screwy."

Loki looked a bit apprehensive but nodded, knowing that there was much he didn't remember. He, Thor, Fury, Natasha, and Clint all left. Jemina turned to Optimus and took in his appearance for the first time, "Optimus, are you alright? Did I do this?"

"Yes, but as you have stated, it was not your fault. It is nothing that cannot be quickly healed."

"I'm still so sorry." She said again, resting her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead before they started to move out, "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

A ground bridged swirled to life and they walked through. Jemina was about to go through when a flash caught her eye, she turned and saw Loki's staff that she had dropped on the ground. She walked back and picked it up quickly when she saw something else under the staff. Picking it up she realized that it was the stone, dark blue and lifeless now. Holding the two items she turned and ran through the ground bridge.

She arrived to see Ratchet quickly patching up Arcee, Bee and Optimus and walked up to the top of the platform where the kids and the three remaining Avengers stood. Walking over to Tony she handed him the staff. He looked at it confused, "What is this for?"

She shrugged, "You had said you wanted to examine the staff, so…"

"But there's nothing to examine now, you literally drained it of it power."

"Hey, you never said how you wanted it delivered."

Ratchet walked over to the platform and grabbed Jemina before setting her on the examination table, for once she said nothing as he ran his scans. He looked them over quickly before frowning slightly, "What's in your hand."

She opened it up to reveal the stone, "Just a rock."

Tony squinted to look at it, "Where did you get that?"

"It was what was powering the staff."

Steve went wide eyed, "You mean to say that that much power was held in that tiny stone?"

She nodded and Bee groaned **:Primus help us.:**

Smokescreen asked, "There aren't any more of those things are there? Because that one was brutal and I _really_ don't want to have to deal with more."

She knew the answer but shrugged, "I don't know, but it's probably safe to assume there are more."

The base was fairly quiet for the rest of the day, Tony, Steve and Bruce leaving shortly after. Jemina sat at the edge of her berth when Optimus came in, "How are you doing?"

"I think I understand more how Bee felt with Megatron in his head."

He sat next to her, "But you fought it off, it can no longer be present now that you have dispersed its energy."

"Yeah, for this one, but if there are more?"

"Then we will deal with them then." He pulled her close, "I know nothing can be said that could comfort you at this time but just know that we, I, will be here for you." She nodded but said nothing, and Optimus smiled slightly, "If you were able to control the energy of this stone, could you not the same for the others?"

"I, I don't know, I don't really want to find out."

"And I hope that we don't either." She snuggled into his chest and sighed in quiet relief, "Opitmus, thank you, for helping me remember."

He smiled, "You have no reason to thank me, I would have done it anyways."

* * *

Hey, so what did ya'll think? good, eh, bad? Leave it in a review!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey ya'll. So this is the official last chapter of the AWNW series and it's just kind of a wrap up. Hope you enjoy!

 ** _Shout Outs!:_**

 **Icy's last breath**

Just continue to write and you'll get better, that's what i did, and thank you for all your support!

 **Adby1**

It's all good!

 **NovaShifter15**

Sorry about that, but i hope this is in a timely manner :)

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox**

that's a good idea if i continue this on for the sequel

 **Cashagon**

*Snickers* Just make sure you can put it all back together.

* * *

Jayce sat on the couch depressed, Miko, Raf, and Jack had all tried to cheer him up, and he had only gotten worse once Ratchet left. He'd been gone for two days now and Jayce asked, "Do you think Jemina's ok? What if he went to treat her?"

Miko came over and hugged him, "I'm sure she's fine, you've seen your sister, she's a stubborn one."

Jayce sighed as Raf picked up an incoming transmission, "It's Tony, they want to come over."

Miko jumped up, "Then open it already! It gets boring without the 'bots here."

Jack chuckled as the Avengers, minus Thor, came through. Tony grinned broadly, "What's up?"

"Boredom." Miko answered.

Steve looked around, "Uh, where is everyone?"

There was silence for a minute before Jack answered, "On Cybertron rebuilding it."

"Wait, what?!" Clint shouted.

Miko grinned, "Yeah! The war's over, and the 'bots won!"

Tony scowled, "Hold up, you're saying that the war ended and we knew _nothing_ about it?"

"Well…that was kinda the point." Miko said flatly, "You know, robots in disguise?"

"You didn't tell us! We could have helped!" Tony shouted.

Natasha walked up and said calmly, "Please tell us what happened."

They all gathered in a circle as the kids told them about the war's end, all of them voicing their own input or opinion at various times through the retelling. It came to a close and Miko concluded, "My favorite part was commandeering the Nemesis' bridge, awesome!"

Jack smiled, "I really wish we could have seen Soundwave's face."

Raf hummed, "I liked seeing Cybertron restored, it was beautiful."

"Bee getting his voice back was the best." Jayce put in.

The gathered Avengers sat in silence for several long moments before Steve sighed, "At least it's over, do you know why Ratchet had to leave?"

Raf shook his head, "No, only that one of the 'bots were hurt pretty bad."

"Do you know when they will come back?" Bruce asked.

"Nada clue." Raf frowned.

Steve saw Jayce staring blankly at the floor and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, sur-" He was cut off by a bridge opening and Ratchet walked out, "Ratchet! Is Jemina ok, she isn't hurt is she?"

Ratchet smiled as he walked out and Bee and Optimus walked through before a new 'bot also walked out. It took them a second to realize who it was and Raf asked, "J-Jemina?"

The 'bot smiled, "Ah, I'm I that unrecognizable?"

Jayce jumped up and ran down the platform as she switched her forms and hugged him, "You didn't miss me that much did you? I was only gone for a few days, at most."

She walked up the platform and saw Bee and Raf eagerly talking. The Avengers jus stared at her until Clint managed, "What happened?"

She smiled nervously, "The usual, Unicron rising, returning the Allspark, meeting Primus. You know, normal things."

Jack gaped, "How is that normal in _any_ universe?!"

"Mine?" Jemina asked, "Seriously, I don't think I could be surprised by much else anymore."

Tony finally spoke up, "But that still doesn't explain, well this!" He finished pointing to her in general.

She laughed nervously, "Yeah…um, hehe that's complicated."

Natasha frowned slightly, "Then uncomplicate it."

She frowned and side glanced at Optimus who gestured forward reassuringly, "Oh boy." She drew in a breath and said so quickly it would give Blur a run for his money, "I-took-the-Allspark-in-Optimus'-place-and-Primus-decided-that-he-wanted-to-make-me-a-Prime."

They all blinked before Jayce asked, "You're-a Prime?"

"Yes, I honestly don't think I'm ready."

Optimus' holoform put a hand on her shoulder reassuring, "You will do fine."

"I wish _I_ felt that way."

"So you're now Jemina Prime?" Tony asked.

"No, it's Aliena Prime." Jemina answered.

"Dude!" Miko cried and slugged her in the arm, "That's awesome! We got two Primes now."

"My sister is a Prime…my sister, is a Prime." Jayce said trying to convince himself of it before he smiled broadly and ran to give her a death hug.

She smiled and ruffled his hair as Jack asked, "Hold on, you said that you fought Unicron?"

All 'bots and techno-organic frowned and Optimus answered, "Yes, though he has now been contained and should not bother anyone again."

Bruce asked, "So he's no longer apart of Earth?"

Ratchet answered, "His body is still very much apart of your planet, but his mind in now contained."

They heard a car and saw Fowler come in, "Raf, have you heard from…oh, I guess you have and-what happened?!"

Jemina sighed, "I don't want to explain that all over again."

Miko shouted excited, "She's a Prime and her name's Aliena now!"

"Oh wonderful." Fowler sighed as went into his office.

Opitmus walked over, "Aliena, it is time for us to go."

She smiled sadly and ruffled Jayce's hair again, "Aright. Love ya Jayce. See you soon hopefully."

He nodded, "You better."

Steve walked to the edge of the platform, "Stay safe."

"Haha, I'll see if I can remember that." Aliena joked before a space bridge opened up and she, Optimus and Bee left.

Tony sighed, "And I remember when she was just a human girl with strange powers."

Steve laughed before he looked at spot where the space bridge had closed, "Yes, but she was ready to be a Prime. Heck, she could have fooled me at times before she was Primed."

Ratchet nodded and smiled slightly, "Indeed Steve, indeed."

* * *

Hey, so this official ending (for now). I really hope you all enjoyed it and i am so grateful for all your support! See ya 'till the sequel!


	19. But!

Hey, so I did this with AWNW and thought it would be fun for this to! Until the story comes up, enjoy and leave your thoughts.

 _*With the birth of a new Prime...*_

 _A Pink feme gives a halfhearted glare_ **: Remember that she is still a child.:**

 **:Yes, and she will no doubt make such childish mistakes.: S** poke a small Cybertronian.

 _A young boy stands in the Earth Autobot base_ **: My sister is a Prime…my sister, is a Prime.:**

 _*...Comes new friends*_

 _A black haired man in green and gold garments looks at her in recognition:_ **You were the one who broke its control?:**

 _A small raccoon crosses his paws, a cross expression on his face_ **: We just crossed half the universe to find the stone and you're telling me you don't have it!?:**

An older black haired man, who held an air of luxury around him, looked at the other five people with him present **: Yup. Pretty much.:**

 _Two people, one Cybertronian and one Human, run around the corner of a building on Cybertron. The feme grabbing the human before transforming around him and shooting off into the sky. Two Cybertronians, one bright yellow and the other completely red, covered in an unknown substance, run after the two_ **: Aliena! Loki! Get back here or so help us!:**

 _A yellow and black 'bot kneels down to look at a small creature_ **: It's an adorable Earth rodent.:**

Said rodent whipped out an overly sized gun for one of its size **: Watch what you call a rodent tin head!:**

A seeker stood next to him and held her helm before looking up **: Oh good grief. Wasn't Tony bad enough?:**

 _*Coming this fall-hopefully*_

 _Loki looked giddy, eyes alight with mischief_ **: Don't worry Aliena, Optimus, I won't teach them anything bad about being a trickster.:**

Both the seeker and the Prime looked at him with unbelieving optics before turning to leave. Optimus turning to the seeker **: Why do I not believe him?:**

 **:Because he's Loki. Besides. They would either learn it from him or me. Primus forbid they learned anything like that from Soundwave.:** The seeker smiled.

 _*And adventures one hoped would remain unknown*_

 _A man who looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties pointed to a screen_ **: So we've been trying to find and collect the Infinity Stones to keep them out of Thanos' hands.:**

A large, red and blue Autobot looked at the screens with a very concerned expression **: What would he do if he attains them all, along with this...gauntlet?:**

 _A seeker holds her arms, nervously and looked up into the optics of the Prime_ **: Optimus, they tracked the Mind Stone from half way across the universe-and it doesn't even exist anymore! They were tracking me!:**

 **:I am Groot.:** A small, plantlike creature says.

 **:No kidding. She's just a bit bigger than the Stones were.:** The raccoon crosses his paws, frowning **: This was supposed to be a simple pick up and go. Humans are annoying.:**

 _*When Worlds Collide: Worlds Nexus*_

So? Acceptable until I get the actual story out? Or am I just killing you guys more? ;-P :)


End file.
